OverLord New Seeds
by Jesus JD DeJesus
Summary: A simple Salaryman playing a VR online game gets transported into the New World and decides to make himself a legend in hopes of finding his friends, He discovers that Ainz Ooal Gown has a brother and Nephews, The oldest nephew is the Merc with a mouth Deadpool and the youngest Nephew is a half human and demon. OC Insert.
1. Welcome To the New World

1

Today in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a simple salaryman playing on a VR online game has been transported to the New world and decides to stay and become a legend in the game in hopes of finding his friends, he changes his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown, he does not eat, sleep, cannot be poisoned or murdered, he basically has the appearance of a skeleton and can overcome any magic casters from other worlds. He uses Momon as the Darkest Hero.

Today in his throne room he plans his next step on what to do next in the New World, a few minutes after discovering that he is stuck in the game, He stays calm and continues his role as the leader of Nazarick and gives the orders normally, Sebas enters the throne room with a message at hand.

Sebas: Lord Momonga, i come to you bearing a message. [Holds up Paper]

Ainz: Thank you, Sebas [Turns to Albedo] Albedo, call all the floor guardians including 4 and 8 and gather them at the amphitheatre.

Albedo: At once Lord Momonga.

She left the throne room leaving Lord Ainz a chance to read the message, he seemed surprised that it was from his Long Lost Brother, Ainz read it and is surprise that his brother was coming to see him from his kingdom to the great tomb of Nazarick.

Ainz: [Thinking] I didn't knew that this character has a brother, it didn't say anything else about him in the game.

After the Long read of the paper, Momonga has to make plans and presenting his brother to the newly Nazarick kingdom.

Ainz: Sebas, when my family approaches the gates, please escort them to the amphitheatre where the guardians will learn that i am not the only one who will be holding this throne.

Sebas: At once, my lord. [He walks out the room]

Ainz: [Thinking] Well, if this means i have kids of my own or i will just act like a father figure to them.

Nazerick/Amphitheatre 6th floor

Ainz arrives in a tunnel with continuous lights from the sides and finally enters the Amphitheatre.

Ainz: Hmm, we also need to know to use our magic and strengths from time to time, still i am impressed every time i have gone through here countless times, and i am still fascinated by all this work.

Momonga hears a voice and sees an NPC character if he remember properly, Aura one of bukubukuchagma's creations, she notice him and jumps down while doing acrobatics, after that she sprinted towards him and greeted him.

Aura: Welcome Lord Momonga!

Ainz looked at Aura Bella Fiora, She has dark skin and pointy ears obviously a dark elf. She has 2 different colored eyes, the right one is emerald green and the left one is sapphire blue.

Ainz: Hello Aura, I may be intruding for awhile.

Aura: [Surprised] What do you mean Lord Momonga, You're the supreme beings of Nazarick!

Ainz: Aura, it is a warm welcome for someone special today, but if i may where is your brother?

Aura snapped back her head and turn around to call for her brother

Aura: Mare, Hurry Up and get down here you are being very rude!

Mare: But its too high for me sister!

Aura: Mare!

Mare: Ok Sister. [He jumps down and approaches his sister and Lord Ainz]

Aura: I apologize for mare's attitude my lord!

Ainz decided to put up a challenge to the twins in combat to test the staff of power, as the twins get set up for combat Ainz summoned and ordered Primal fire element.

Ainz: Attack the twins!

The fire creature roared with confirmation and attack the twins, The twins put up a fight, spells and magic were used in this battle, Ainz eyes glowed for a second and observe the twins fighting the creature, using teamwork and twin magic to their advantage, a few minutes later the fight was over and Primal fire element is defeated, they run toward lord Ainz.

Aura: That was fun Lord Momonga!

Mare tried to catch his breath after the battle.

Ainz: It seems you are tired from the fight [Ainz uses his inventory to get a chug of water and offers it to mare] This will refreshed you both for your thirst.

Aura: [Worried] Lord Momonga there is no need for you to use your rations on us!

Ainz: [Chuckled] I am undead, i have no need for food or water.

The twins hesitated and took the chug of water, and emptied it, they both expected the supreme being of nazarick to be fearsome but yet kind to his guardians.

They know see a portal appearing and coming from it was a short figure holding a umbrella.

It was Shalltear Bloodfallen Perorochino's NPC, She is the floor guardian from first to third floor of Nazarick, she is also a vampire.

ShallTear: My my am i the first? [She looks around and notices Momonga] My Lord!~ [She ran to lord ainz and hugs him] The one beloved man that i cannot rule aboved!~

Momonga froze in place and aura decides to speak up.

Aura: Stop it Shalltear before you slobber on him!

Shalltear released from her hug to replied.

Shalltear: Hello Half pint, i didn't noticed you were here. It must be difficult having an older sister mare however do you managed it?

Aura twitched her eyebrow in anger, she then relpied.

Aura: Miss fake tits.

Shalltear: What?!

Aura: Just as i thought, you went through the gates, and in a hurry to stuff your top so much you were worried it would slip when you get here.

Shalltear covered her chest in embarrassment.

Shalltear: Watch it elf! You got nothing but a boy chest!

Aura: True but i am only 76 years old, and i can still develop where is that you can never accept your mere bug bites.

Shalltear: How dare you!

The two started to fight but was interrupted by another floor guardian.

?: Stop acting like children in front of the master!

Ainz: [Thinking] Cocytus the fifth floor guardian, and represents the term for warrior.

Shalltear: I'll stop once this elf bitch pays for her crimes!

Aura: Try it tramp!

Cocytus stomps his sword in the ground which makes ice stopping the fight.

Ainz: That's Enough! Shalltear, Aura we don't have enough time for playing around.

Both: [Bowing their heads] Forgive me my lord!

Two more of the floor guardians enter the theatre, it was Albedo and Demiurge.

Ainz: [Thinking] Demiurge an insanely powerful demon and guardian of the seventh floor, he is said to be the most smartest and planned guardian.

Demiurge was wearing a suit and has a metal tail sticking out from behind. By the times all the guardians were standing in order they bow down to their lord. Lord Ainz gathered all the floor guardians to explain the protection and patrol of the Walls of Nazarick and assigned the guardians each a objective to keep Nazarick walls protected.

Sebas has entered the amphitheatre with Ainz brother and his kids.

Sebas: My lord i have returned with the guests of honor. [He gets to one knee and bowed to Ainz]

Ainz: I see, bring them in.

Ainz brother enters the theatre with his two kids the one on his left was a man who was wearing red and black costume all over and has two guns and two swords, you all may know him as the Merc with a Mouth: DeadPool.

DeadPool: What's Up Uncle Ainz?

Ainz: It is great to see you too Wade.

Deadpool: No wade, Just DeadPool!

Deadpool was known for many things being hilarious, always breaking the fourth wall, kills anyone when bored, threatened, or just wants to past the time. He is also known for going down in Mercinarry history from a Hitman to an Anti-Hero to a half demon. It seems that deadpool is really hard to kill.

And standing to Silas right was his young son, He has the appearance of a teenage human, can overcome any challenges, Always wears Face Paint, Has incredible feats of strengths and speed just like his older brother Deadpool, He knows magic, Hand to hand combat, and has unexplained powers of a demon, he is basically half human and half demon. His Name is Balor.

Ainz: And my favorite Nephew Balor. [He holds out his hand for a handshake but balor does not respond].

Silas: Balor does not speak that Much Ainz, he is mostly his own Demon.

Deadpool: More Like a statue that can walk! [Laughs]

Balor: Awfully funny coming from a guy whose face looks like burnt swiss cheese.

Deadpool: Touche!

Silas is basically a powerful king and demon, father of Deadpool and Balor, he represents some of his brothers authority personality.

Silas: Enough! We are here to visit family.

Balor: Sorry dad.

Deadpool: Yeah.

Ainz turns his attention back to the floor guardians.

Ainz: Before i leave, there is a question i need to ask you. [He first ask shalltear] First Shalltear, in your own words what kind of person you see me as?

Shalltear: Beauty Incarnate there is absolutely nothing living or dead that could ever match your radian glow.

Next is Cocytus

Ainz: Cocytus.

Cocytus: A man whose strength and wise are greater than any guardian, and is worthy of being the ruler of Nazarick.

Ainz: Aura.

Aura: Compassionate, you're always three steps ahead in the game!

Ainz: Mare.

Mare: A ruler who is kind and Merciless.

Ainz: Demiurge.

Demiurge: A man who makes wise choices and acts upon them, also your charismatic nature makes it impossible for others to predict you.

Ainz: Sebas.

Sebas: You are the supreme beings whom mercifully stayed in Nazerick, even though the creators left us behind, you stayed in Nazarick until the very end.

Ainz: And Lastly Albedo.

Albedo: You are the ultimate ruler of Nazarick, as well as the man that whom my heart desire!

Ainz: I see, now i have heard your opinions about me, carry on your task and you will all meet your rewards for your loyalty, i have family business to attend to.

Ainz, Silas, Sebas, Deadpool and Balor left the amphitheatre and back to the throne room.

This is my first time doing an anime and Deadpool crossover, Tell me what you think See ya next time.


	2. Carne Village

2

The Kingdom/Home of Silas, DeadPool, Balor

Balor's room has several doors, a King sized bed, and a wall of weapons, He is currently wearing Red and strong armor, Already wearing the face paint, Balor always wanted to protect himself from anything that can happen.

Meanwhile in Ainz Quarters/Room

Ainz was trying out a MRV set up by sebas.

Ainz: Thank you sebas, sorry for having you do this with me.

Sebas: It is a butler's duty to follow orders Lord Ainz.

Ainz: I see, know let us search the area where there might be people.

A few moments later on the MRV he sees a lot of people moving fast.

Ainz: A festival?

Momonga uses the MRV and see knights slaughtering villagers, Momonga seems surprised on the inside, but does not feel anything at all. Momonga decides to help the village from the wicked, after a long decision he answers.

Ainz: Sebas, I and Silas are going to this, raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum.

Sebas: Yes Mi lord.

Ainz: Also, tell Albedo to join us fully armed, prepare the reserved forces in stealth or have invisibility skills.

Sebas: Understood My lord [He leaves the room]

With No time to lose Ainz messaged Silas into coming with him on this Mission, fully armed and prepared, Silas claims the message and thought if his kids while come with him in saving this village.

He then calls them and they quickly arrives to the throne room.

Silas: My sons, would you like to join me on a mission?

DeadPool: That Depends on do we get to kill?!

Silas: It is a mission to save a village from an attack.

DeadPool: That Means we get to Kill I'm In!

Silas: What about you Balor?

Balor took his time to think, that if he wants to save humans, he answered.

Balor: I supposed.

Silas: Good, get armored up and meet me at the summoned gate.

Deadpool went to his room and put on his red and black costume and Grabs his weapons, Balor Put on his armor and Face Paint, and quickly summoned a gate to take him to Carne Village.

As they went through the gates, The two sisters Enri and Nemu were afraid to death as they were chased down by two knights from the Massacre, the sisters hugged each other close preparing for death and closed their eyes. But wondered that is was taking so long and slowly opened their eyes to see the knights shocked.

Knight: [Shocked] What The Hell?!

She looks behind and sees the Purple Oval Portal, coming out of it was a robed figure, a skull from its hood, holding a golden staff on its left hand, It raised it's free hand and spoke.

[Grasped Heart!] A heart appears in its hands, Ainz squeezed it and transparent blood came out of it resulting in one of the knights fallen and killed leaving the other one scared.

Ainz: [Thinking] I guess i stopped being human both physically and mentally.

He stops thinking.

Ains: [To knight] What kind of man murders woman and children but does not have the nerve to face me? Well i'm here now, you will help me test my power whether you like it or not. {Dragon Lightening!}

Ainz uses lightning to kill the knight by electrocution

Ainz: Pathetic and that was only a 5th tier spell.

Another beings comes through the portal in the middle was silas wearing dark armor, on the left was Deadpool wearing his original costume and on the right is Balor wearing red armor and face paint.

Silas: So far none of these nights are a threat.

Ainz: Apparently, and i only used a 5th tier spell {Summon Tier Undead: Death Knight!}

A second later a pile of Ooze appear onto one of the courses and the dead knight stood up with ooze on him turning him into the Death Knight!

Ainz: Death Knight Kill anyone in the village that looks like this. [Points at Dead Knight]

Death Knight roars in confirmation, immediately charging at the village.

Ainz: [Thinking] I need to think my orders through, what's the point of sending a defensive monster if i am just going to send them away.

Later on a Feminine figure walked out of the portal, twas Albedo fully armed

Albedo: The preparations took some time i apologize.

Ainz: No, your timing is quite perfect Albedo.

Albedo: Thank you, now how would you like me to deal with these lower life forms.

Balor: These two are no threat, the humans wearing armor are the main targets.

Albedo: Understood.

Balor turns his attention to the injured sisters.

Balor: You seem injured, Here take this. [Offers potion]

Enri: Blood?!

Balor: Don't be fooled, it is a healing potion, it can heal any injuries you have acquired.

She then take the offer and a sip after that her wounds healed immediately.

Enri: No way! Thank you.

Deadpool: Now dad can we go to the village now?! [Turns to fourth wall] What? I'm not the only one who wants to kill knights in armor.

Silas: Very well, my sons follow Death Knight to the Village that is under attack.

DeadPool quickly made a break for the village, ready to kick some ass, Balor slowly followed him.

Ainz: Before we leave, [Turns to sister] Tell me where Do you know what magic is?

Enri: Yes a Pharmacists who is a friend of mine and sometimes comes to the village to use magic.

Ainz: I see [He then raises his hand and casts another spell Anti Life Cocoon a green dome appeared at the two sisters] I have summoned a protection magic on you, to protect you from any attacks.

Enri: Thank you Very Much!

Ainz: No problem.

Enri: Wait, can i have the name of my hero.

Ainz: [Thinking] My name, yes all should know my name, everyone. [He stops thinking] My Name is Ainz Ooal Gown!

As they arrived in the village, they see Death Knight enjoying the slaughter, Deadpool having fun shooting up the knights with his two pistols, and Balor using his quickness and magic to kill half the knights.

Knight: DIE! [He stabs Death Knight but the attack fails] What?

Death knight slices the knight in half.

Knight: It's only killing the men in armor and it's enjoying it.

Knight 2: This can't be happening, i'm too rich to die in a hell hole like this, You Men get over here and protect me from the monster!

Knight 1: Stand Your Ground!

The knight closer to the Death Knight stumbled back in fear and fainted, letting Death knight to stab him to death.

Ainz: Stop Death Knight You serve me Well!

Everyone looked up and see the three figures and they slowly floated to the ground.

Ainz: My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, it is a pleasure to meet all of you, do not worry about my Death Knight no harm will come to you now, tell you owner my kindness, however next time if commit such crimes in this area i will bring death to your kingdom, Leave make sure you speak my name to everyone.

All the knight fled in fear.

Ainz: [Thinking] Acting is a tough gig.

Patron: Excuse me sir.

Ainz: Hmm?

Patron: Why have you come here?

Ainz: I could not stand by and watch innocent people get murdered. Don't worry the village is under my protection now.

Timeskip

As soon as Ainz tries to gain the information about the new world, as soon as Ainz discover the main reason behind the Massacre and that a man named Nigun. Ainz and the rest hunted them down and discovers their main base. They see another army trying to take out their main base but their attempts failed, later on they decided to intervene.

Nigun: Who are you?

Ainz: My name is Ainz Ooal Gown but please call me Ainz, I have a relationship with those villagers.

Nigun: Have you come to beg for their lives or just your?

Ainz: No no you misunderstand, i overheard your conversation with the chief warrior, you don't have any balls, massacring those innocent people, i cannot imagine anything else offensive.

Nigun: Your being more braisin yourself, for a magic caster, so what are you planning to do?

Deadpool: We are here to set the record straight fools, [Fourth wall Break] Some men these guys are.

Nigun: [Scoffs] Have the angels kill this fool!

The angels strike and seemingly appears to kill ainz but is stopped by Deadpool and Balor.

Balor: Did you not hear him, offer your lives without resistance.

Deadpool: I'm surprised they have robots here!

Balor slices the angels in half and absorbs their energy.

Balor: Such power, and perfect enough to take it!

Deadpool: Someone's power hungry.

Ainz: The fact that you know how to use magic and summon spells intrigues me, i want to know how you use it and where did you find it, but for now i'll focus on killing you now.

Nigun: Principality of Observation attack all of them now!

It slowly approach them and drew a mace and swinged it's right hand to attack, Ainz blocked the attack with one hand that had the mace.

Ainz: My my, i guess i should fight back, {HellFlame!}

He drew a small flame that touch the angel and immediately burn and destroyed it, leaving everyone but Ainz group in disbelief.

Knight: Captain Negun sir, what should we do know?!

Negun: [Pulls out Crystal] We'll summon the highest of angels: Dominion Authority! [A flashing blue glows from the crystal, a few seconds later an angel appears bigger than the other ones]

Ainz: Goodness and here i was being worried.

Nigun: What?! No that's impossible your lying, I'LL show you, Dominion Smite him with your Power!

The Dominion Authority unleashes full power on Ainz but is stopped and absorbed by Balor.

Balor: [Laughs] So this is what it's like to absorb power and take damage, YES! The power slowly is taken by me!

Nigun is in disbelief after seeing a face painted figure stealing the angels power.

Ainz: I believe it's my turn again {Black Hole!}

A black hole appears and sucks away the dominion authority, the sky then shatters like glass and everyone notices it.

Nigun: What was that?!

Ainz: It seems that someone was watching you from afar, using information maic.

Nigun: My country was watching me?

Deadpool: Enough of this, Time to make some heads roll! [Pulls out swords]

Deadpool in a heartbeat kills nearly everyone who serve nigun, and Deadpool stared down at him.

Nigun: [Pleading] Wait please spare my life, i will give you anything!

Albedo: I think you are misunderstand.

Silas: You see, i don't deal with pathetic beings such as you, that's why my children will learn to rule over pathetic Humans, so you should thank Ainz Ooal Gown for ending your miserable lives.

Ainz: Now what was that code, is to stop your pathetic resistance and lie down like a good dog.

Deadpool charges at Nigun with a sword in his hand and cut his head off while everything went black, after that everyone went back to Nazarick.

Nazarick/Throne room

Ainz was sitting on his throne and all the guardians were on their knees bowing their heads, He informed them that he changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown, Meanwhile at the Kingdom, Balor took off his armor and lay flat on his bed staring at the ceiling, Deadpool took off his costume and was sweating, Silas is in his throne room communicating with Ainz through a communication Mirror on what Ainz should do to bond with his Nephews.

See ya Next Time!


	3. Journey

3

Nazarick/Ainz Throne Room

Lord Ainz was communicating with Silas through a Mirror talking about how their uncle should bond with his nephews, he had a lot on his mind after Carne Village, the next thing he wanted was to spend time with Family let alone the guardians. Ainz, Deadpool, and Balor make their way to Fortress city E-Rental, wearing full armor, covering their faces and entering a bar/motel and approach the barkeeper.

Barkeeper: Need a room? Cost you five bronze pieces each.

Ainz: I only need one room thank you, forget the meals.

The man looks up and notices ainz bronze piece.

Barkeeper: Your a low level copper plate, this place is gonna be too-

Ainz: This is our first time checking in, unfortunately they could only start us off.

The Barkeeper slams his fist on the counter.

Barkeeper: Now its seven bronze pieces, payment due upfront.

Ainz hands over seven bronze pieces.

Ainz: It's not a problem.

Barkeeper: The room's upstairs in the back.

As they go upstairs they are blocked by a man who is on purposely sticking his foot out to trip ainz but does not fall for it.

Ainz: Hilarious. [He steps by the foot hitting it too.]

Guy: Hey watch where you going ya big oaf, how can i work with a busted ankle?!

Deadpool grabs the man and throws him across the bar hitting a woman's potion on a table, breaking the table and the potion.

Deadpool: So anyone else thank tripping others are funny huh?! Because-

A woman screams after her potion is broken, mad and walks straight to Wade

Woman: I cannot believe this, what the hell man?! You just spill my potion all over the floor back there, it wasn't cheap ya know!

Deadpool: [Scoffs] Potion?

Woman: Yeah that's right, do you have any idea how expensive that was?! I had to stop drinking and drink meals just so i can pay for it, it took months you better pay for it or things are gonna get ugly!

Balor: Excuse me ma'am, [She turns to balor] but i believe these men should be responsible for paying your potion.

Woman: [Turns to men] You really think these drunks could pay me back, i doubt they ever seen a piece of gold in their life, [Turns to balor] you though are wearing expensive looking armor and i bet you have a healing potion or two, i'd be happy to get one of those.

Balor: I did not buy this armor, i create it just like how i make potions from left to right, hold on [takes out potion] this is a rare healing potion than the one you used to had.

She takes it.

Woman: A red potion?

Balor: I guess that makes us even?

Woman: Sure. for now kid.

They head upstairs to the room in the back.

Balor: Ainz, is it safe to be in a room this disgusting?

Ainz removes his armor mask.

Ainz: It's not that bad boys, not all adventurers act like hoodlums, then again fighting monsters brains are a requirement.

Balor: What about the lady that i give my potion to?

Ainz: It's best to let her be, we will deal with her later, i am curious, what are your thoughts about humans?

Balor: Well there are the good humans, and the bad humans, but the weak humans, the humans in carne village they will inherit the earth.

Ainz: Hmm, and you wade?

Deadpool: One word: Targets, only the ones that pisses me off. [Fourth wall break] Apart from the fact that i was human.

Ainz: [Thinking] Well balor has a bit of humanity left but Deadpool just kills humans to prove a point. [Speaks] Well just be calm when it comes to human, and do not call me ainz remember i'm momon in this city.

Deadpool: Whatever. [Fourth Wall breaks] Now we are changing names, what a confusing episode.

Ainz: In order to obtain information of this new world we are in, we must go undercover as low level adventurers, battling enemies to increase our battling experience, however our worth value is low.

Deadpool: Got it.

Balor: So how do we get more pieces.

Ainz: That is a problem to deal with later.

They later on went to the E rental Adventurers guild, and inside we see posters on missions but is unable to read them due to the words, ainz grabs a random poster and takes it to the counter.

Ainz: Consider this quest done.

Woman: I'm very sorry sir, but you are only a copper plate.

Ainz: I'm aware, you will find us more than qualified.

Woman: I had to follow the rules.

Ainz: The rules are wrong.

Woman: Guidelines are there for a reason, without any expirience you could get someone hurt or worst.

Balor: No problem, sorry, please sign us up for the most difficult quest for the copper plate field.

Woman: Yes off course please in a moment.

Ainz: [Thinking] Perfect it worked!

Kid: Hey gentleman, you three could join our group if your interested.

Ainz: Really?

They all head to the next floor.

Kid: Let me introduce ourselves, we call ourselves the swords of darkness, I'm peter mauk the leader, over to our left Lukrut Volver he is our eyes and ears on the field.

Lukrut: Hi there.

Peter: Our capable druid is to manipulate nature, Dyan woodwonder.

Dyan: Nice to meet you folks.

Peter: And last but not least is the brains of the operation, our magic user Ninya the spellcaster.

Ninya: Hello there, Peter stop it i'm telling you that nickname is embarrassing.

Peter: Why, you should be proud of it.

Ainz: Knowing magic, that is amazing, These two are Balor and Deadpool and i am momon. We have arrived yesterday.

Peter: Now then you are wondering, why we need your help, its because to defeat the monsters that is coming to the city, so interested?

Ainz: Sure, one thing i should show my face before we leave.[Reveals face that looks like a human] I hope it's not a shock. [Thinking] What they do not know is that this face is a illusion.

They later on get ready for the adventure, not knowing what is in stored for them.

Timeskip

The group was carrying out a task for Nfirea to arrive at Carne village, on the way they had to fight several trolls and ogres to keep going and had to stop to camp on the way Ainz discover that Balor only respects him as a Lord not an uncle, and has trust issues that ainz needs to solve with his nephews, when they arrived at the village they noticed more trolls but they were protecting the village, teaching the people how to fight, later on Ainz and the boys go into the woods to scout but hear something in the bushes.

Ainz: Stop your hiding and face me!

They see a big figure and it is a Djungarian Hamster.

Ainz: Are you a Djungarian Hamster?

Hamster: I am how did you know?

Ainz: I believe one of my old allies owns one of your kind.

Deadpool: This is ridiculous, we are fighting an hamster.

Balor: I think he is the king of the forest.

After successfully collecting herbs and parting ways with the hamster, the swords of darkness headed back to the pharmacy to collect their payment from Nfirea, but is intercepted by a lady warrior named Clementine.

Clementine: It's about time you showed up.

Nfirea: Sorry the shop opens in the morning.

Peter: Hey don't you know who this woman is?

Clementine: Course he doesn't otherwise he run away.

Ben: Nfirea get behind us!

Clementine: Magical items is just what i need like it or not you will come with me.

Ben: Who are you?!

Clementine: I'm the last girl who you boys are gonna see alive, after you all suffer a painful demise your friend and i are gonna cast a spell, we are going to summon an undead army and it will be fun!

Ben: Nifrea, leave now and run as fast as you can!

Nifrea: I can't!

Dyan: Ninyan, you need to flee as well!

Lukrut: Take the boy and go, we won't let this lady to capture either of you!

Clementine: [Laughs] This is the saddest scene as if anyone can escape!

An old man in an red robe appears behind them.

Khajiit: Stop playing around!

Clementine: Oh alright, but did you summon a spell to cover their screams at least, i want to play with them after their demise.

Timeskip

Ainz, Balor, and Wade meets a pharmacists named Lizzie Bareare, claiming that she knowed them when balor give the red haired lady the red potion, she takes them to her house which happens to be the same pharmacy that the swords of darkness were, when they arrived they encounter something wrong.

Lizzie: These men have been murdered!

The once warriors rise back up as zombies.

Lizzie: There zombies!

Ainz strike with his swords slicing off two heads, Deadpool shoots another member in the head.

Deadpool: Strange zombies exist in this world?

Lizzie: I don't see Nifrea!

Ainz: That's because he is not here.

Lizzie: [Runs down the hallway] Nifrea!

Ainz: Wade, stay with her and keep her safe.

Deadpool: Fine.

Balor then hears a noise coming from a closet and sees…

Balor: Ninya. [He lifts her chin up slowly] Why leave him.. Wait.

He looks down at her chest and sees bandages covering her breast.

Balor: [Thinking] So he was a she, throwing a girl in the mix would be pretty distracting.

Balor then lies her down on the floor closing her eyes.

Balor: Whoever did this will pay with their lives.

After seeing their former allies killed momon asked Lizzie if they could be of hire to save her grandson but the cost was everything she had, she agrees, then momon uses a several locator to track clementine to an old cemetery at the edge of town, they now use a crystal monitor to see a whole undead army of skeletons, momon orders lizzie to alert the guild and town and the three headed straight to the cemetery, after they arrived they see a gate with the whole undead army behind it, Momon single handedly defeated the whole army afterwards they carve a path to Clementine and Khajiit.

They see Khajiit doing some chant with men in robes but are interrupted.

Deadpool: Well, looky here another 3am challenge.

Ainz: Greetings Khajiit, stop wasting your time at a dull ritual.

Khajiit: There is nothing dull about this ritual.

Ainz: I suppose you know why we are here, make it easy and give us the boy and while you are at it point the direction of your friend, surely they are not scared to fight us.

Clementine: You took the time to examine the corpses smart guy!

Khajiit: Go back inside.

Clementine: Khajiit there is no point on hiding, well are you telling us your names.

Balor: I am the last guy you will ever see.

Clementine: Ohh that confidence, tell me how you know where i are.

Balor: You led us here, remove your cloak.

Clementine: Whoa hey now your making me blush and i like it! {removes cloak showing body armor of copper plates} Looking for these?

Balor: Those plates are the reason i hunt you down [Turns to wade] Deadpool kill the old man and his followers.

Deadpool: Finally some action!

Balor: Clementine, lets end it over here if you do not mind.

Clementine: [Excited] Ok!

She follows balor to an open field.

Khajiit: This guy is harmless.

Deadpool smugs and pulls out his guns and shoots the followers using his speed.

Khajiit: What?

Deadpool: Why don't you just have an heart attack and die gieser!

Meanwhile

Clementine follows balor to an open field.

Clementine: I suppose those men i killed were friends of yours, did you know that the magic caster was a girl [Laughs] Please tell me your death won't be boring.

Balor: Those men were simply a side mission, and right now you are in my way!

He turns around and draws his sword to her.

Balor: Sounds like you should need a handicap consider it a sympathetic gift from me to you.

Clementine: You must not have a brain under that helmet, if you think you can talk to me like that and get away with it, [Scoffs] The Inhuman Lady Clementine does not lose to anybody like you! You're about to learn why people FEAR ME!

Balor: I do not fear any warrior man or woman, i have conquered them all! Now fight ME!

Meanwhile with Wade.

Khajiit: You might be skilled but it won't save you fool!

Deadpool: You know for an old man you seriously has some spunk, but be careful, you never met someone like me!

Khajiit summons a skeleton Dragon

Khajiit: [Laughs Evilly] This Skeleton Dragon is immune to magic!

Deadpool: Well, i might as well use the big guns! [Fourth wall break] And by big guns i mean RPG! [Summons RPG and shoots the dragon]

Khajiit: What?! How? What are you? Answer Me!

Deadpool: I'm the guy, who cannot be killed.

Khajiit now summons two skeleton dragons that uses all of his dark magic.

Khajiit: It might of use up all my dark energy, minor setback but when i am done with you the whole town will fall!

The dragons strike with its tails nearly pushing wade back to the cemetery but instead catches the tail and swings it around and throws the dragons at each other.

Khajiit: [Disbelief] Just who in the hell are you?!

Deadpool: I am something that the gods created, even when i am on the edge i get the last word. [Fourth Wall Break] Was that badass enough?

Meanwhile

Clementine jumps back from the attack.

Clementine: What? You are tired already, you got a lot in the tank i'll give you that much, i also had to ask, are you dumb you swing those blades around like a meathead like you are going to hit something, are you sure you are a warrior?

Balor: It's hard to say if you are just keep dodging the attacks, just go ahead and attack me, i thought you said you can beat any warrior, what happened to your confidence?

They now hear a roar in a distance, and see the dragons.

Balor: Skeleton Dragons.

Clementine: Correct, man you sure know the stuff, looks like your redhead friend is doomed.

Balor: I see he most likely to fail.

Clementine: You catch up quick.

Balor: I'm curious, just how are you going to strike between my blades?

Clementine: Maybe by techniques [She takes position and quickly strikes at the armor hoping to break it but unfortunately fails] That's a hard one to crack, well no matter finding the weak spots are more fun.

Balor: I'm learning more, but Martial arts won't be enough. I'm afraid playtime has to end, Deadpool show them the true meaning of the Kingdom and Nazarick!

Clementine: [Interested] What the Hell?

Ainz: [Thinking] He is representing all of us

Deadpool from the other side hears the message and Upgrades his arsenal.

Deadpool: Your wish. [Pulls out atomic Bomb] Fire in the hole! [Throws the bomb killing the dragons]

Khajiit: Impossible!

Deadpool: It's time we end this. [Shoots Khajiit in the head]

After Deadpools win Balor was ready to end it. He sticks his sword on the ground and dares clementine to attack. She attacks sticking the swords in his chest armor and twists both causing it to Eletircute and Burn him but balor absorbs the power and wraps his arm around her waist.

Balor: Interesting, i just absorb your power.

Clementine: What, impossible you should not be alive!

Balor: I guess there is no point hiding [Wipes off face paint]

Clementine: Your an Demon?!

Balor: So how did you like fighting something more advanced?

Clementine: You bastard! [Tries to escape but is trapped] What the Hell?!

Balor: Surprise, i give you an handicap, What's wrong you did not like my answer? Now lets begin.

Clementine: Let go you Bastard!

Balor: Stop Squirming, You took your time killing her, so i think it's fair to do the same

She slowly dies being crushed and lets her go.

Ainz: We need to hurry, and i am impressed with your battle techniques, luring her into the trap.

Balor: Thanks.

They went to save Lizzie's Grandson and brings him back to her and returns to Nazarick, only to hear shalltear has betrayed them.

See ya next time!


	4. Player Vs Non Player Character

4

After Finding out she betrayed Nazarick Ainz, Balor and Deadpool goes out to find her, While Shalltear betrayed them she was hunting down bandits and went on a blood frenzy killing all of the bandits and Adventurers that were unlucky to be there, on her killing frenzy she encounters the same woman who balor give the potion to, her name was brita and later shalltear ends up being attacked by unknown people and a weapon. Later on The men finds her in a open field mind controlled.

Balor: It's sad shalltear, even though you are a vampire and can manipulate and control others you got mind controlled as well. But for know i am just going to take down a sell out {Ability Boost} {Magic Shield} {Conquering power} {Demon like Power} Now lets begin.

Balor strikes with hell flame but has no damage and shalltear quickly changes into her armor.

Shalltear: [Laughs] Sorry kid but a weak spell won't work! [She strikes with her sword but has no damage] What?!

Balor: Ha, it seems that a guardians attack has no damage.

Deadpool attacks with his swords from behind, but shalltear dodges it.

Shalltear: Do you honestly think your blades can strike me?

Deadpool: That is what i call distraction.

Ainz shoots her with a magic arrow.

Ainz: You really should keep your guard up shalltear.

Balor: I also know more about you, your creator shared such secrets with me. [Balor strikes with a tier up spell]

Shalltear: [Screams] No! I will not lose to someone like you! [Healing factor!]

Balor: Smart but for how long?

Shalltear: [Growls] Fireball! [She shoots a fireball but unfortunately]

Balor: [Absorbing] How pathetic, you really should not waste your powers, time to wrap this up. And you will know not to go against your leader Ainz Ooal Gown! {Super tier spell}

Shalltear is weakened and is slowly dying after a field surrounds her and kills her, she slowly talks.

Shalltear: I have underestimated a teenage demon, wow, [Quietly] Goodbye.

Nazarick/Throne room

Ainz: All that's left is to resurrect shalltear, albedo keep track of shalltear's name while i perform the ritual, if she's still under mind controlled i might have to do the unspeakable.

Demiurge: Don't worry if that do comes to pass we will be the ones to take care of her.

Ainz: Demiurge.

Demiurge: Please lord it was hard enough to watch our supreme ruler be in such danger without his guardians supporting him, i could not bear another second.

Ainz: Your right it is lonely when everyone else is gone, Now continue to protect me my guardians! Now let us BEGIN!

Guardians: Lord!

Deadpool: [Looks at gold] Seriously how many gold are there?

Ainz: There is 500 millions of gold to revive shalltear, [Holds up staff] SHALLTEAR RESURRECT!

After the summon the gold all melted onto the floor ultimately reviving shalltear, shalltear is revived but appears naked and unconscious on the floor

Ainz: Albedo.

Albedo checks the list and sees shalltears name.

Albedo: Be at ease my lord, it seems that shalltear is free from the mind control.

Ainz: Wonderful [He summons a blanket and puts it on shalltear]

Shalltear regains consciousness and slowly sees Everyone.

Ainz: Shalltear?

Balor: Are you alright?

Shalltear: Lord?

Ainz: I'm sorry, this was all because of my mistake.

Balor: I killed you so you would not be mind controlled.

Shalltear: No please i don't know what happened but [She wraps her arms around balor's neck] Being in your arms can't possibly be a mistake, so this is where my first time will be?

Aura: Excuse her my lord but i still think shalltear might be out of it.

Shalltear: Huh?!

Balor: You must be tired.

Shalltear: Oh.

Balor: We will explain the details later.

Shalltear: There just one thing, how did i got back to nazarick, when i was just killing humans in the woods, and why am i'm naked on the floor and why is everyone acting so strange lord ainz?

Ainz: You don't remember, i'm sorry shalltear, but please tell me the last thing you remember.

Shalltear: I remember giving you my regards before leaving the great tomb for service, after that we rode a carriage into a large town.

Ainz: [Thinking] So the humans using a world class item remains a mystery of course. [Talks] Do you feel strange in any way?

Shalltear: I feel fine then i usually do.

Ainz: I see.

Shalltear: Oh No! [She looks down at the blanket covering her and sees] My chest its a wash board!

Deadpool: [Muffled Laugh]

Albedo: Lamprey! Shalltear do you have any idea how much suffering you put us through?!

Demiurge: So you conveniently forgot… But your piers still remember your blunder!

Shalltear: [Scared] What?

Ainz sits down

Aura: Idiot! You try to kill balor and you try to seduce him?

Demiurge: I'm beginning to question the meaning of your existence as a guardian.

Albedo: You always drown in your own desires without the consequences!

Ainz was thinking while sitting, trying to figure out who controlled shalltear, then sees balor reaching his hand out to pull up ainz, he grabs his hand and stands up.

Albedo: Lord ainz as leader of the guardians, i recommend scolding her mercilessly.

Aura: I second that don't go easy on this bone head lord ainz.

Cocytus: Agree harsh words are the least she deserves at this point.

Demiurge: Shalltear, accept your punishment humility and grace ok.

Mare: Well you don't have to be too hard on her lord.

Balor: At least cut her some slack, even though she did sell out, the people who controlled her deserves the wrath Uncle.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] Am i the only one who thinks punishing her is hot?

Ainz: [Laughs] I deserve the scolding despite all the information we had gather i never thought something like this would be a possibility, the mistake was mine and mine alone understand, Shalltear you are not guilty of anything i want you to remember that always.

Shalltear smiles.

Ainz: Demiurge, you will explain everything to her when she is well rested.

Demiurge: [Nods] Lord, By the way service failed to return to nazarick as order.

Ainz: We still don't know who targeted shalltear or why, but since sebas was with her there's a strong possibility that he will be next, Albedo i need you to gather a team trade and have them scout the area.

Albedo: Lord.

Ainz: He may be bait, but i have no intention on letting our enemy by, if they even make the slightest move on sebas, we will end them.

Mare: Question Master?

Ainz: What is it mare?

Mare: Balor left a huge scare in the forest would you like me to repair the damage?

Balor: There is no need for that.

Ainz: Also, i made a major miscalculation, because it obvious that someone has the strength to harm Nazarick. I would need an upgrade on Nazarick by making dead soldiers but we need more dead bodies.

Balor: I heard that you can upgrade your soldiers by having them train in combat and defense, and if you want them in war then they would have to gain experience to do it.

Ainz: Then that is what we will do!

After this episode is where the Tomb of Nazarick head into another chapter where they experience different conflict with the slane theocracy and Where Balor and Deadpool meets new friends and encounters new enemies.

See ya next time!


	5. The Ultimate Predator

5

Nazarick/Amphitheatre

The guardians are training with the maids and soldiers, Balor sat on the sidelines claiming he is fully trained, and Deadpool decided to just sit on the sidelines and draw pictures of himself, while smoking a joint. After a long training session everyone finished with minor sweating.

Ainz: Well done my guardians.

Guardians: Lord! [Bows]

Ainz: All there is to do is to increase Nazarick security and walls.

With the slane theocracy as a problem and someone harming Nazarick they could not take chances. A few seconds later they see something in the sky, A spaceship slowly landing outside of the Ampitheatre, The guardians kept their guard up and protected Ainz.

Deadpool: Is this part of the training?

The ship doors opened revealing an alien with heavily protected armor, 400 pounds of terror, has dreadlocks, advanced weaponry, and heat sensors that can track their prey by body heat, and by the looks of it, it was not friendly, and made clicking noises… It was the Predator!

Albedo: Guardians, Protect Nazarick and Lord Ainz!

They all stand their ground together and prepared for combat, The predator took it as a threat and strike, starting with Cocytus. It swung it blades in it hands at cocytus, resulting in cocytus backing up in fighting.

Cocytus: This is no ordinary intruder! {Ice Beam!}

As soon as cocytus summoned it, The predator was too fast and dragon kick cocytus downed. Resulting with cocytus Losing.

Albedo: Impossible!

Demiurge strike with his claws and wings and attack from above, The predator shoots his net out catching Demiurge, The net was sharp as it cuts Demiurge and he escapes but haves cut wounds, Predator punches him hard away into a giant boulder.

Ainz: [Thinking] Such power!

The Predator: [Roars in Domination]

Deadpool steps in, pulling out his swords and the predator switches to his built in blades and the two engages in Blade combat. Deadpool knocks offs the predators face armor revealing its face.

Deadpool: Boy are you ugly! [He jumps on the predator and stabs his neck with the swords] Gotcha!

Predator grabs his leg.

Deadpool: Aww Shit.

Predator tosses him around like a rag doll, and tosses him into the walls of Nazarick.

Deadpool: [Camly] Ow.

Aura, Mare and Shalltear gets involved, Aura and Mare tries to use twin magic to confuse the alien outsider but he uses his thermal vision to spot both and tell who's who and resulting in the two elfs getting handled, beaten and defeated, Shalltear uses her armor and sword and tries to pierce the alien's armor, but has no effect, having the predator grab her and tosses her at Albedo.

Balor steps in, resulting in a stare down between the alien in search of the greatest prey and the demon boy, Balor strikes with his quickness and use of magic.

Balor: {Fire Punch!}

The punch result with the Predator stumbling back but not giving up. It uses his ultimate beam witch was too powerful for Balor to absorb, He stumbles back.

Balor: Such power, i guess i should use a different spell. {Dark Wave!}

The wave charges at predator, but quickly dodges it and turns invincible.

Balor: Weak {Detection!}

He uses his detection but does not see it.

Balor: [Confused] What?

The predator attacks behind him and turns back, giving him minor punches and kicks, Balor completely defenseless, The alien lifts him up and completely breaks his back giving him an handicap. Deadpool comes to and unleashes major rain of bullets completely upgraded, The predator runs in retreat, The battle results within minor injuries, but leaving Balor bruised and broken by a advanced hunter. Deadpool carries him back to the Kingdom, and everyone was left in complete shock after nearly haven suffering defeat in the hands of an Alien Hunter.

Kingdom/ Balor's Room.

Balor was in his room lying on his bed, covered in bandages and his blanket covers, he is completely asleep and a little bit unconscious from the battle, resulting in minor injuries, Deadpool was sitting on a chair next to the bed, waiting for his dad and continue his drawings. Silas enters the room.

Silas: What happened?

Deadpool: Some weird alien, came to nazarick and ambushed everyone. [Fourth Wall Breaks] What is this Game of thrones?

Silas: Minor injuries, he will be fully rested and healed within a week, until then he has to stay in this room. [He leaves]

Deadpool: How can we lose to something so ugly?!

Ainz arrives in the room.

Ainz: You always find a way wade.

Deadpool: How, by escaping with my life? [Fourth Wall Break] On the fact that i am a Demon.

Ainz: No, by training, even though you fight enemies they will get more stronger and smarter than the last, this was no ordinary enemy.

Deadpool: Yeah it was an alien! An Alien!

Ainz: That may be but he doesn't know anything about you or Balor, or they way you fight. Use something else besides the same technique. Just advice try an different battle style, until then relax and think.

He walks out.

Deadpool reflects on this and walks out, after that Balor was left in his room healing, and lost in his thoughts, after the ambush he was determined to make a comeback.

A week later the Guardians were standing outside of Nazarick walls, waiting for the predator to come back, they see the alien come out of hiding and was ready to break the walls of Nazarick, He charges at them but is stopped by an unknown being in a hoodie, it turns to be Balor! Stronger than ever he unleashes hell on the predator not letting him a chance to get up and went after the weak spots.

The predator was weaken and on his knees after that he unleashes the last blow by swinging his machete at his neck, chopping his head off, after a claimed victory they see a message on the predators front armor saying " You might have one but this is far from over!"

Balor: There must be more of them.

After his victory he takes the head of the alien and brings it to ainz.

Throne room

Ainz was sitting on his throne with all the guardians bowing to ainz, and Balor and Deadpool enters the room. With something in Balor's hand.

Balor: Victory at last! Behold! [Holds up Predator Severed Head]

Ainz: Well Done Boys, We will look further into this.

After the battle, Balor took predator's armor and uses it in his armory giving him an upgrade, this is the first X-Over i done in this story, See ya Next Time!


	6. Season 2: Dawn of Despair

6

In the Slane theocracy, the leader of the black scripture and zesshi zetsumei discuss the mystery of the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown, and the recent vampire attacks that killed two scripture members and wounded lady kaire, Meanwhile Ainz finishes his job as Momon and returns to Nazarick. Meanwhile in the Demon Kingdom, we have the Merc with the mouth Deadpool practicing his shootings with different guns instead of two pistols while singing to his song on his iphone, and yes we are bringing back technology into the new world.

Deadpool: [Singing] Kill you surprise with the shake shake boobie, if looks can kill you would be an Uzi, your shotgun BANG! [Fourth wall Break] Oh! Oh hello, I know we are in for a second season, right? Well i can assure you it will be twice as bad ass than the last season and you're probably wondering "Deadpool what surprises you got for us?" Well that's only for you to find out if you read this story and follow the author, now if you'll excuse i got to get back to my training. [Reloads Guns] Maximum Effort. [Beings shooting]

As Ainz approaches the tomb of Nazarick, he looks down and sees a teenager in a hoodie in the woods increasing his magic and upgrading his newly owned armor with advanced technology from his fight with the predator.

Balor: [Fourth Wall Break] Oh Hey, I'm might not be doing this more often, but yeah a second season is in the books i guess, you readed the last chapter of season 1 where i got my butt kicked by an alien hunter, well i have no excuse for that loss, but now i'm back and i'll barely be talking to you guys to be honest so sit back enjoy this season and that's pretty much it. [Works on armor]

Nazarick

Ainz Approaches the Tomb and sees mare at the entrance and lands in front of him.

Mare: Welcome back, My lord [Holds out hand to give ainz his ring] Your ring, thanks again.

Ainz: Well done Mare, Is albedo out?

Mare: No she's here, in fact she is in the throne room, she said she will be there until you return she hasn't left all day.

Ainz: I see, She might have a secret report or other urgent matter, i shall go at once. [Teleports]

Nazarick/Throne room

Ainz opens the door and sees albedo Kneeling and bowing.

Albedo: Welcome back Lord Ainz, I've been waiting for you, would you like some dinner my lord? Or a hot relaxing bath? Or perhaps you would want me, take your pick!

Ainz was shocked, then glowed green to calm down

Ainz: What are you doing Albedo?

Albedo: You had a long day my lord, and then you finally return home to see your blushing bride ready to please you, appealing scenario.

Ainz: [Thinking] Seriously, this is why she didn't go out today? ERP, wait who cares about the why,i never even gone out with a woman, let alone marry one, what does she expect me to say, how would a charming prince make ladies react? [Speaks] It was quite appealing baby.

Albedo: [Gasp in surprise] I'm glad you thought so [Giggles then gasp]

Ainz: What's wrong?!

Albedo: I really mess up, ordinarily roleplay etiquette dictates that a new bride meet her husband dressed in nothing but in a body apron for the final showdown, say the word and i will correct my mistake at once.

Ainz: Uhh [Thinks] Albedo is only like this because you change her settings noob. [Speaks] This was fun but i think it's time to stop messing around, all the data we gathered recently isn't going to review itself.

Albedo: oh, as you wish lord lets begin.

They start to review the data by reviewing the world's proximity of Nazarick's position . Meanwhile aura is overseering the construction for the decoy of Nazarick. And sees a humanoid Bat and demon flying to her.

Aura: Hi there little guy, which team are you on?

Bat: Team three lady aura.

Aura: [Looks through papers] Lets see team three,, Ah found you, ok talk to me what's the problem?

Bat: There's a problem with the wood's diameter.

Aura gets a message from her wristwatch saying that it's lunchtime

Bukubukuchagma: LunchTime Take a break!

Aura: [Blush] Sure, whatever you say Lady Bukubukuchagma, sorry but my wonderful creator says take a break and i'm doing just that, can you come back in an hour?

Bat: As you wish Milady.

Aura goes to take a lunch break and has a cheeseburger with fries and a soda for lunch hoping that she can get bigger along with her breast. During her break she see's Balor upgrading his newly owned predator Armor and also sees him eating a whole pizza pie while he does it.

Balor: Wow, space armor could be the stuff that we need in protecting both Kingdoms.

Aura gives her compliments to the chef and takes a ship out of her cola.

Aura: It's nice to hear the voice of my creator voice again, as well as seeing a boy even though he looks a little older.

Balor continue the upgrade, Meanwhile shalltear drinks herself into stupor in guilt of attacking ainz while being brainwashed but eclair, the assistant of sebas tries to help her and cheer her up. And convince shalltear that it was not completely her fault.

Main Room

Albedo: The fact that she lost control and turn against you is only compounded by the fact that she tried to kill you, she's sick with guilt.

Ainz: She only lost control because i failed to anticipate the existence of world level items here, it wasn't her fault. I have told her that countless times by now. [Thinking] I guess even resurrection can't completely erase the effects of world level items.

Albedo: I would hate to speak out of term but i would like the suggest of means to cure her.

Ainz: Go ahead.

Albedo: If you were to punish shalltear, the guilt will fade.

Ainz: Alright i'll consider it.

Albedo: Please forgive me for overstepping my bounds lord.

Ainz: You did no such thing, suggestions like that are why you are Nazarick guardian supervisor, I am pleased.

Albedo: And so am i!

Ainz: Albedo, i believe cocytus is waiting for me?

Albedo: Yes, he is waiting for you in the throne room.

Throne Room

Ainz: Cocytus, is it ready?

Cocytus: Yes, everything as you requested, i will depart as soon as i have your blessing lord ainz.

Ainz: Hmm, you have it, i'll leave you in charge of everything.

Cocytus: As a guardian and a warrior it is an unexpected delight to be given command in Nazarick first war in this world, i will serve you well this i swear.

Ainz: Excellent, i have no doubts you will live up to my expectations.

Cocytus Leaves and is sent to war against lizardmen and later claims an army of the undead.

Demon Kingdom

Balor is sitting on his bed.

Balor: So war huh, with some reptiles and only uncle cocytus has to fight them? Hope he got backup.

Deadpool enters

Deadpool: With enemies like that who needs friends?

Balor: Basically the lizards, advantage cocytus.

Deadpool: They are obviously forgetting the most important weapons!

Balor: [Confused] Who?

Deadpool: US!

Balor: Dad says we defend our own kingdom, no matter who else it is.

Ainz suddenly enters.

Ainz: But what if Nazarick is in danger?

Balor: You have guardians that are merely killers and immortal, and you are basically an unstoppable force uncle ainz.

Ainz: True but there might be other beings that will not back down easily.

Deadpool: Like the so called creators that left you and Nazarick behind?

Ainz: That and other powerful beings from different worlds.

Balor: Ok you got me in, but what if dad is not convinced?

Ainz: Your father and i always help each other it's what families do.

With those words the Demon kingdom has joined Nazarick in the war and possibly world domination.

Deadpool: [Fourth Wall Break] Whoa whoa whoa world domination? Is that too much of a spoiler author?

Author: Are YOU writing the story? Then Shut UP!

See ya next time!


	7. Season 2: Army of Death

7

A dark entity descends from the sky over the lizardmen. Zaryusu one of the leaders of the humanoid lizards advised an alliance with the other lizard tribes Small Fang, Razor Tail, Dragon Tusk and Red eye, but after Dragon tusk has survivors from a battle they have no interest in a alliance if Zaryusu can prove himself in combat.

Meanwhile in Nazarick.

Demiurge finds out that Eclair had a plane to take over Nazarick's throne, as the deploy Nazarick is under construction, Cocytus is informed by his subordinates from demurge's mission scroll and ready's his army in the coming war. Meanwhile in the Lizardmen village Zenburu wants to fight zaryusu in wager of the role for chief, Zaryusu later wins the fight and the trio went on to discuss their plan in shasryu's village.

TimeSkip!

A Battle between the army of the undead and Lizardmen results with the Lizardmen being victorious and Cocytus having to underestimate the lizards having to watch it all through a MRV.

Entoma: Cocytus, Lord Ainz request to see you.

Cocytus: So it seems.

The Lizardmen celebrates after defeating nazarick forces.

Nazarick/ Throne room

The guardians were bowing and kneeling to Ainz while Balor and Deadpool stood behind the guardians only bowing their heads. Albedo was standing next to ainz while he sits on his throne room chair

Ainz: Thank you for assembling so swiftly my guardians, we have much to cover, victim come forward.

Victim is an brain monster and the guardian of the 8th floor of Nazarick, and introduced himself.

Ainz: Though you guard the 8th floor, that is not why i called you here, we have yet to identify shalltear's powerful assailant. I doubt we seen the last of them and much consider future incidents therefore protect all the guardians, myself and Nazarick. First Demiurge.

Demiurge: Lord?

Ainz: First allow me to honor, you always answer my calls with ease.

Demiurge: You are too generous lord, it is expected of me to be one of your faithful guardians.

Ainz: Indeed, I inspected the scrolls you have provided it is low tiers can i rely on the supplies?

Demiurge: Yes that will not be a problem my lord.

Ainz: I see, what are the names of the beasts you have been harvesting?

Demiurge: Shiva my lord.

Ainz: Interesting. Continue your work, Now Shalltear.

Shalltear: Yes Lord?

Ainz: Regarding the splinter in your soul.

Shalltear: Please master i can't live with myself with the dishonor and position as a guardian, please i beg of you punish me for the monster that i am.

Ainz: Alright i will settle on it later, Next Balor.

Balor: Huh?

Ainz: Your shocking defeat to the alien intruder.

Balor: Yes, i done some research on these creatures and found out that magic barely does any damage to them, and a shocking fact is they are one of the universe's most bad-ass species, it seems that nothing seems to stop them in their path of carnage.

Ainz: I see, but then you came back with an ace up your sleeve and claim the armor for yourself.

Balor: I only got lucky Ainz, but they claim that it is not over.

Ainz: Luck has nothing to do with it, it strategy and techniques child.

Balor: I guess.

Deadpool: Luck?! [Chuckles] What's Next?! Make Believe?

Ainz: Wade, Do not make needless comments!

Deadpool: Alright.

Ainz: And lastly Cocytus.

Cocytus lifts his head.

Ainz: You went into defeat as well.

Cocytus lowers his head.

Cocytus: Yes my lord, i am sorry, i have dishonored nazarick.

Albedo: Cocytus! Look your master in the eye when begging forgiveness!

Cocytus: Of Course! Sorry.

Ainz: I'm curious why would you think you would not be beaten?

Cocytus: Lord Ainz, i cannot begin with the army you have trusted me with.

Ainz: Enough, let me make this perfectly clear, i do not intend to give you an punishment harshly.

The guardians lift their heads.

Ainz: Everyone makes mistakes i don't care who they are, that goes for me as well.

Guardians: [Gasp]

Ainz: That being said, i want to know how you could have won.

Cocytus: I should of acted more cautiously, i underestimated the lizardmen resources.

Ainz: Yes, Never underrate someone no matter how weak they are. Now is there anything else?

Cocytus: I think i have information, the lizardmen strength, and magic used within muddy waters.

Ainz: Anything else?

Cocytus: My apologies my lord.

Cocytus must faced his punishment by eradicating the lizardmen, Cocytus insteads has a free opinion by sparing them in servitude, Demiurge proposed that it could benefit them by governing new people under Nazarick's rule.

Deadpool: [Fourth Wall Break] Lizardmen under our control? I oughta have them as pets back home.

Ainz soon teleported to his room after reminding the guardians and his nephews to rule over the lizardmen without fear and be prepared to go to the village.

Cocytus: Demiurge, you have my gratitude.

Demiurge: Please there is no need cocytus, they way i see this is probably the outcome lord ainz wanted all along.

Albedo: You mean everything that has transpired has done so according to his design?

Aura: I should of known that was the case!

Mare: But if so, does that mean lord ainz want cocytus to rule from the gecko?

Balor: It would have seem so.

Shalltear: That's our lord ainz for you ten steps above the rest.

Ainz Room.

Ainz lay down on his bed.

Ainz: [Thinking] That was freakin epic cocytus totally took me by surprised, in Yggdrasil if you don't have skills you're screwed, but if cocytus haves these tactics it just goes to prove that anyone can evolve. However the guardians skills can change whose to say their loyalty can't. Oh that's a bad thought. [Speaks] I suppose i should get ready to move out as well.

The Next day

The Lizardmen sees the whole undead army wearing armor, and advanced magic.

Crusch: Look at them.

Zenburu: Impossible!

Zaryusu: I noticed, only one of them is covered in magic equipment. Mythical Undead army.

Saryusu: Remain Calm! Do not let fear take over warriors, the ancestors are watching do not do or think anything that might hang their heads in shame. What do you think?

Zaryusu: They are making their move, and it does not look like battle positions.

The knights clear a path and slowly presenting their leader, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Zaryusu: That must be the ruler of death.

Ainz shows his magic from the other side of the lake.

Zaryusu: What is that Crusch?

Crusch: I don't know, it's too unfamiliar.

Ainz uses his magic to freeze the muddy lake.

Saryusu: Everyone to higher ground!

Zenburu: I guess this is the ruler himself.

Zaryusu: It would seem so.

Zenburu: Well we do not stand a chance against this thing.

Zaryusu: Wait look. [Points at Gargantua] What is that thing?

Gargantua throws a giant stone in the center of the frozen lake and the undead knights performs a royal procession. Ainz was the first one walking followed by Albedo, then Balor, Deadpool, Aura and Mare, Shalltear, Victim, and Demiurge in line order and climb the stairs of the undead to the top of the giant stone, When they made it to the top Ainz was in the center and sit on his throne chair on his left was Deadpool, Albedo, and Demiurge. And on the right was Balor, Aura and Mare, Shalltear and Victim.

The shasha brothers decided to be the representatives of the lizardmen tribe and approach the block.

Saryusu: Thanks for this

Zaryusu: I will not let you go alone brother.

They approach the huge block and look up to the lord of death.

Shasryusu: I'm Shasryusu Shasha, representative of the lizardmen, and this is our feared warrior as well is i call brother.

Zaryusu: Zaryusu Shasha!

Albedo: Pathetic as suspected, Demiurge please teach these lower life forms the proper proster to adapt before our master!

Demiurge steps forward.

Demiurge: Prostrate yourselves!

He used magic to make them bow down.

Demiurge: Do not Resists!

Albedo: Lord Ainz i believe they are ready to listen now.

Ainz: Good work lift up their heads.

Demiurge: You are permitted to gaze upon the great one.

The Shasha brothers lift their heads. Balor stares at the entire army and village of the lizardmen.

Balor: Ainz is right, they may be reptiles but they are no slackers when it comes to battle.

Aura: Huh?

Ainz: What do you mean child?

Balor: Its like you said do not underestimate the enemy if they have firepower.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall Break] Heh and who says the lizardmen cannot walk the earth or uses old weapons.

Ainz: Now, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick, first i should thank you for assisting me in my experiment, now onto the main subject [Red eyes glow] Your race will fall under my rule.

Shasryusu: [Gasp]

Ainz: However i bet you do not wish to come under the rule of someone who has recently achieved, thus in four hours i will attack again the attacker will be one of my most trusted aids Cocytus on his own, if you are able to prevail then i will leave your people alone on this day.

Shasryusu: We Surrender!

Deadpool decides to step upfront.

Deadpool: No, no, no, no, no, No! You see i want to see a real battle and you are trying to take the easy way out? No Sir we don't play it like that!

Balor: If you still decide to give up, we will still attack your village and kill your people without Mercy.

Zaryusu: They are toying with us.

Ainz: My business here is done, you have four hours i suggest you use them well.

Zaryusu: Wait if i may ask will this ice melt away?

Ainz: That's right, i will displace my spell later farewell lizardmen. {Gate!}

They Leave with a final message.

Albedo: Till next time if you live [Leaves]

Deadpool: Have fun squirming! [Leaves]

Balor: Try to put a good fight reptiles [Leaves]

Aura: See ya! [Leaves]

Shalltear: Try not to get killed out there [Leaves]

Mare: Uh please try to take care of yourselves i guess [Leaves]

Victim: I bid you farewell [Leaves]

Demiurge: You are now free to move! Heh Try to enjoy your last few hours ok? [Leaves]

The gates closed.

Shasaryusu: Cursed all of them!

The five tribe leaders decides to let only themselves, leaving crusch to stay behind and lead, after the other leaders leave zaryusu stays with crusch, they both accept that there will be death and she demands him to impregnate her.

See ya next chapter!


	8. Season 2: The freezing God

8

After a message sent from the overlord of death to the lizardmen, their greatest champions prepare their battle with cocytus. During Preparation Ainz, and his fellow allies teleports to the base of operations, while victim goes back to guarding the 8th floor.

Aura: Sorry the place is shabby lord ainz, but i panicked of you coming and i did all i can.

Ainz: There's no need to apologize, you built this place out of devotion.

Aura: Thanks.

Ainz: That being said i have to ask [points at chair] what is that?

Demiurge: It seem only right to plant a throne for you.

Deadpool: And what about the bones?

Demiurge: We assemble the parts of various animals, griffins included.

Balor: [Thinks] They look more like humans than animals [Shudders]

Ainz: That's not what i.. Never mind [Thinks] I Don't care what he says those are human skulls i can't sit on that!

Claps hands

Ainz: Shalltear, i promise you punishment and this seems like the perfect time, your humiliation, get down on your hands and knees [Eyes glow]

Ainz uses shalltear as a chair but she sees it more as pleasure than punishment, she breathes with moans witch causes albedo to be enrages.

Demiurge: Brilliant my lord!

Ainz: Sorry demiurge the throne will have to go to waste for now.

Deadpool: Well if no one wants to sit on it i'll do it! [Sits on Chair]

Balor: You do know those are not animal skulls.

Deadpool: Don't Care what they are!

Demiurge: [Intrigued] It would never compare to this lord, a guardian as your throne, truly such a seat for a supreme one, this is inspired i never would have thought of it!

Ainz: Is that so?

Albedo stares down at shalltear and has enough.

Albedo: Lord Ainz, my i be excused from the room i will only be for a moment.

Ainz: If you must go on.

Albedo: Thank you very much. [She walks out and goes crazy and smashes the wall and shortly returns] I am refresh.

Ainz: Great.

Balor: [Thinking] Are we just going to ignore that?

Albedo: Aura, i'm afraid that when i left i accidently bumped into the wall, it seems damaged, could you fixed it up for me later sorry for having you do it.

Aura: MMM No Biggie.

Shalltear started to breath harder

Balor: Uh shalltear is it too much? Because if it is i could get you some water or-

Shalltear: [Excited] It is not a problem at all, in fact i take it as the grandest of rewards in fact!

Ainz gasp in shock and gets up a little.

Ainz: [Thinking] No, i should see this punishment through!

He sits back down

Shalltear: ~Lord~

Deadpool: Damn this chair really gets up in there!

Deadpool gets more comfortable.

Ainz: [Thinking] Besides shalltear's slip up was a result of my failure if i have to suffer like this so be it! Still peronchinco just how kinky did you make this chick?!

Shalltear moans loudly.

Every guardians got on their knees and bowed while Balor and Wade stand to the side.

Ainz: Alright let's get started, do you effectively think we scared the hell out of them?

Aura: We were so awesome it scared me!

Balor: Our prime mission was to strike fear into the face of the enemy so hell Yeah!

Shalltear: Without a doubt my lord ainz, their faces were fill with delicious fear!

Ainz: Good, then i suppose we should call the first stage for cocytus a success. Now we should see how the lizardmen are spending their last time

He uses MRV to observe the lizardmen, seeing them preparing.

Ainz: Utterly wasting it. Same for the chiefs, hmm i don't see the white lizard or the other one with the magic weapon.

Aura: He said his name was Zaryusu right?

Ainz: Oh yes i believe your right.

Aura: Maybe he is inside one of the houses.

Ainz: It is quite possible. However with the use of magic we could use it to linked the two.

Uses a scroll to find the two but unfortunately sees them in their house body melting.

Ainz: [Gasp in shock]

Balor: WHAT THE?!

Deadpool: [Turns off Mirror] NOPE [Chuckles]

Demiurge: I can't defy these lizardmen disgusting creatures.

Shalltear: Repulsive!

Balor: Oh why?

Deadpool: I guess he wants to go out with a bang!

Aura: Totally gross, no one wants to see that!

Ainz holds his hand up.

Ainz: Well they are about to die, in times like this the instinct before the species kicks in [Thinks] Oh crap was too soon for Aura and Mare, What am i suppose to tell them where babies come from?! Turn to Albedo, No bad idea, Deadpool, Nope he will ruin their childhood! Demiurge? Maybe solid choice, Balor? Possibly i mean he looks older, Shalltear? Huh actually that does not sound as bad as i thought, whatever this is a for future Ainz. [Talks] If there is any Yggdrasil plan on the lizard's side we will get them on chance to join us, if they refuse we must destroy them to keep information from spreading out.

The champions of the lizardmen are ready to battle with cocytus, unfortunately the whole lizardmen army dies leaving shasaryusu and Zaryusu shasha to battle the insectoid leading to an heroic last stand with the brothers against cocytus leading to their deaths.

Back at the base. All the guardians were bowing and kneeling to ainz while Balor and Deadpool stand on the side.

Ains: Cocytus, you fought admirably today.

Cocytus: And i always will lord.

Ainz: That being said, you must lead them it cannot be a reign of terror.

Cocytus: I understand supreme one.

Ainz: Very good, lift your heads and hear me guardians, the lizardmen village is assigned to cocytus, if he ever request your support please help him with all you can.

Cocytus: Lord Ainz, if i may would do you intend to do with the bodies of the lizardmen?

Ainz: Could you be more specific?

Cocytus: Sorry the one called zaryusu and his brother shasaryusu.

Ainz: Ah yes lets recover their bodies, i would like to see what undead they would look like.

Cocytus: I think we could do better.

Ainz: What's on your mind?

Cocytus: I admit they were weak, but i also cannot deny they posses the brilliance of true warriors, if i am mistaken you have yet to conduct any experience with resurrection.

Ainz: [Thinking] The brilliance of warriors, is it? [Speak] i see, is there anyone who could represent the lizardmen villages.

Cocytus: The white female lizard with magic.

Ainz: [Thinks] That one interesting. [Speaks] Alright how long will it take for you to bring her here before me.

Cocytus: She is actually waiting in the next room.

Ainz: Excellent, bring her before me now.

Cocytus: Lord.

Cocytus steps out to bring the white lizard into the room, she comes in and goes to her knees.

Ainz: Tell me your name.

Crusch: Of course lord Ainz Ooal Gown, the supreme ruler of death, i am the priest and guide to the tribes i am crusch lulu.

Ainz: Hmm Thanks for coming.

Crusch: Of course my lord, please accept my people will serve you without resistance.

Ainz: Now that's done, i have a special request for you.

Crusch: I'm listening.

Ainz: This is not an order more than a favor, accept and i will resurrect zaryusu.

Crusch: Is that possible?

Ainz Life and death are nothing more than just a states of being.

Crusch: I see, then what is it that you desire, do you wish to partake of my body?

Albedo and Shalltear react violently to it.

Ainz: No, not exactly ahem none of that it's quite simple, i need you to keep an eye on your people make sure there are none to betray me

Crusch: There are no such lizardmen i can assure you.

Balor: I don't believe that! I know your people and relatives, like snakes and it's like they all say do not trust a snake.

Ainz: Exactly, i am not foolish enough to believe that not even for a second, i am offering you a miracle crusch lulu and i am not going to wait where decisions and loyalties lie on.

Ainz gives Lulu a chance to have it all again and ainz claims that he will put a spell on zaryusu, in case if ainz was betrayed by the lizardmen then the spell would kill zaryusu only to make it up and the spell does not exist.

Deadpool: Times Up, So what's it gonna be?

Balor: Spying on your people is a small price to pay, but it is the only way to have your love back.

Crusch ultimately agrees to the deal and ainz later on resurrects zaryusu and the entire village as well as the army soldiers and his brother, they pledge their loyalties to nazarick.

See ya next chapter!


	9. Mental Terminators

9

Remember how Nazarick has the battle maids named the Pleiades? Well in this chapter instead of continuing the second season we are having an upgrade on the Demon kingdom, where we will have the mentally team from the movie The Predator (2018) as our teammates.

Demon Kingdom/ Main Room

Silas: Boys i have been thinking.

Balor: About what?

Deadpool: Having Kids.

Silas: No, about our team, we need more people.

Deadpool: We already got death on our side.

Silas: My brother has a kingdom to keep alive, and we need more fire power.

Balor: Ok, how do we get more?

Silas: That's for you 2 to decide. [Leaves]

Balor: Maybe we should get-

Deadpool: Terminators?!

Balor: Uh Yeah exactly.

Deadpool: Then follow me i know where to find the perfect ones.

Deadpool takes him to america through a portal and walks to a nearby cemetery, and finds a couple of tombstones wade was standing in front of.

Deadpool: These guys are perfect! [Points at graves]

Balor: Who are they?

Deadpool: The most badass worthy team, nearly the entire team died after fighting the same alien you did.

Balor: Alright how do we get them outta here?

Deadpool: Get a shovel and start digging!

Balor: Or i could just use magic to get them out.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] Smart Ass.

Balor uses his magic to make the dead marines float out of their caskets and bring the back to the kingdom for experiments.

A few hours later.

They managed to resurrect the men and turn them into the proper new and improved soldiers ready to fight, they still have half of their bodies while the other half is fully metal like the terminators, they have their same personalities when they were alive. Definitely real warriors who are ready to go back into war. After finishing up the once mentally team or crazy lunatics are given a second chance in life, they wear army like coats and jeans, and they are armed to the teeth, guns with them, knives in pocket. After the creations was done their father was impressed that they found perfect defenses for the demon kingdom. They decide to show their creation to the Overlord of Death.

Nazarick/Throne room

Ainz was sitting on his throne with his guardians and pleiades on their knees bowing their heads discussing their next move. Silas and the boys enter the throne room.

Ainz: Ah my family, what brings you here.

Silas: We are here with a presentation, our new defense forces.

Ainz: [Interested] Defensives.

Silas: Yes, Just like the pleiades and Guardians we have managed to find men and turned them into super fighters. Bring em in!

Deadpool: You've heard the man lets do it!

Balor and Deadpool go out of the throne room for while and then comes back standing behind them were the team of terminators wearing army clothing.

Deadpool: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome… The TERMINATORS!

The Mental Team stand forward to lord Silas bowing their heads in respect.

Balor: These guys were former soldiers in america, the whole team died because of the alien predator, we revived them, and turned them into the perfect soldiers.

Ainz: [Thinking] How did they gone to America? [Speaks] It's nice to see how you are taking your defensive maneuvers serious.

Balor: Yeah and just like the predator they are barely hurt by magic and they uses guns, magic, and knives in combat, though we given them more personality when they were alive.

Deadpool: Introduction time! This Is Nebraska Williams [Points at black soldier]

Nebraska does a peace sign

Deadpool: Next, My man Coyle the mouth.

Coyle: [Whistles]

Balor: This is Lynch.

Lynch Raises Eyebrows while shuffling cards.

Balor: Next is Nettles, former helicopter pilot. And Baxley ex marine, Crazy, Crazier, Craziest.

Deadpool: One question guys: You're Insane Right?

Coyle: Yeah!

Deadpool: Now that's what i wanted to hear!

Silas: We were hoping to use the 6th floor as combat training to see if these men still knows how to fight.

Ainz: Yes go ahead we will go with, Everyone follow me.

Guardians and Pleiades: Lord!

They all go to the 6th floor and set up targets and guns for the soldiers to train.

Balor: You guys know what to do, Show them.

The terminators went to the guns and loaded up, aim up, ready and fire at the dummies seeing how fast they are when shooting guns upgraded, after the first training they decided to do another one.

Silas: Gentlemen, now we move on to hand to hand combat training, with the pleiades, we will assigned one to you.

Balor: Lynch will train with CZ Delta, Nebraska with Lupisregina, Coyle with Naberal, Nettles with Entoma, And Baxley with Solution. Yuri will take notes as she will observe their battle.

As the marines partner up, they were ready.

Deadpool: Ready, Set, Go!

Few Minutes Later.

Lynch: Come on love, try Harder!

CZ: That's getting annoying.

Nebraska: You know for a wolf, you act like a puppy! [Laughs]

Beta: I'll show you a Puppy! [Swipes Claws]

Coyle: Faster than you think!

Naberal grunts in frustration

Nettles dodges and strikes at Entoma bug strikes, while Baxley tries to avoid solution slimy hands and finds another way to fight back.

Silas: Times Up!

The Pleiades and Terminators stopped.

Silas: Ladies and Gentleman, Good training we will be heading back to the kingdom.

Deadpool: Let's go Boys.

The terminators got ready to go back home, Meanwhile lynch whispered to delta with one message.

Lynch: [Whispers] See you Later Gorgeous.

CZ: [Blushes] Drop dead pervert.

We just got new Soldiers on our team, what will happen next time?! See ya next Chapter!


	10. Season 2 The Ultimate Trump Card

10

While in the Re-Estize capital Sebas goes into a magician's guild to purchase a spell scroll, on his way back he finds a young brutalized woman and decides to take her to safety, Meanwhile Brain unglaus is in a depressive state after his encounter with Shalltear and Gazef tries to help him, while outside of a secluded region an adventurer team by the name of blue roses destroys an illegal crop named black dust.

TimeSkip to Episode 11.

You might have watch the entire series so i will just skip to the action if you like, if you know what i'm saying.

After sebas save tuare from the six arms, Demiurge lays out plans for his operation to the pleadies, Mare and Shalltear, as well as the Mental team of the Demon Kingdom, Meanwhile in the Royal encampment. Climb and Brain teams up with an former adventurer named Locymyer to raid on of the eight fingers base. Sebas is also summoned to the base with Balor and Deadpool to save Tuare and notices them.

Sebas: Ah, what a coincidence running into you here of all places.

Climb: Lord Sebas, what are you doing around here at this hour?

Balor: We are here to save a girl from a group called Eight Fingers or whatever it's called.

Climb: And you are sir?

Balor: Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Dean [Balor in disguise in a hoodie]

Deadpool: Name's John. [Deadpool in Disguise in a body cloak]

Climb: Are you willing to help? I know it would be too much to ask but we really need you.

Sebas: We would be glad to, We will take care of the six arms group and give you cover.

Climb: You have our thanks lord Sebas.

Sebas: It would be best if we go to the entrance, you three would have to find another way to get in silently.

Climb: Understood.

Sebas and Balor went to the front gate, while deadpool took another way around the entrance, while the other two enter an arena surrounded by spectators and in front of them are the six arms group.

Spectator: The main event this better be a good fight!

Sebas: Aren't there supposed to be 5 of them?

Edstrom: We are more than enough, even for your strength so i would be expected to see someone lacking of it then their age.

Malmvist: I guess that just prove how pathetic they are, not only did the old guy failed but he fail in front of coco doll which makes us embarrassed.

Peshurian: Well he was insisted that he was beaten by brain unglaus not an old man or kid.

Davernoch: Either way this proven butler had the audacity to start all this trouble, so he would die at first.

Malmvist: Our rich and noble patrons love a show, we'll torture you both and finish you off just in time for dessert.

Balor: If i ask is the one named zero in there?

Malmvist: Why yes he is.

Sebas points to the nobles on top of the balcony, Deadpool quickly jumps to it.

Edstrom: What was that about old man trying to challenge our leaders.

Sebas: Pay no mind, where is she young tuare?

Davernoch: What if i say she was dead?

Balor: She can't be dead, because from what i see it looked like she was valuable.

Davernoch: Well you got me there, luckily she is meant to be a gift for coco doll, so she is safely secured.

Sebas: Then i won't keep your patrons waiting any longer.

Balor: Go ahead attack us all at once and you might be lucky or at least have ten seconds.

Davernoch: You must be either insane or a deathwish young one.

Balor: Then stop talking and fight me.

Malmvist: Either way i am happy to oblige, [Pulls sword] Malmvist of a thousand kills.

Edstorm: Of the dancing knives i am edstorm.

Peshurian: Peshurian of the special slash.

Devernoch: And Davernoch the undead King!

Sebas: Is that so eternal, you are unworthy of such a title that far beyond your reach!

Sebas quickly strikes punching off both Davernoch and Edstorms heads, Balor attacks using his machete to slice Peshurian in half, and swinging down on Malmvist skull, making him leak blood and kicks him off of his machete.

Sebas: Did you manage to find zero sir Deadpool?

Deadpool: He's not here uncle sebas!

Sebas: Then i guess we should have enough time to spare.

They killed all the spectators, Meanwhile Climb, Brain and Lockmyer finds tuare and escorts her out but encounters zero, they fight succulent who is tuare in disguise, after they beat him brain challenges zero, but Sebas, Balor, and Deadpool turns up with the real tuare.

Sebas: So this is where you have been hiding.

Zero: How are you still alive the others should have killed you by now into pieces.

Balor: Your allies are drowning in a pool of their own blood feeding the crows, their attacks were not strong enough to even scratch me.

Zero: A kid and a old man beat them without breaking a sweat, yeah like i would believe that.

Deadpool: Hey uncle, how about i take on this meathead, since you two had all the fun outside and barely saved me some.

Sebas: As you wish sir pool.

Zero: Time out unglaus i have to send red guy here to the undertaker. [Turns to deadpool] {Rhinoceros} {Panther!} {Eagle!} {Buffalo} {And Lion} [He prepares for a mega punch]

Zero Punches Deadpool with full forces of different animal abilities causing it to smoke but when the smoke clears.. Deadpool felt nothing after that super punch, pulls out his sword and swings at zero at the side of his neck causing him to bleed to death.

Zero: [Slowly] You can't be human, how the hell did you do that? [Collapse to the floor dead, wade pulls out his sword]

Balor: Uncle Sebas, now that we have finished the mission we will rendezvous with Lord Ainz, you are free to keep going if you want to.

Sebas: Very well, go on.

Balor and Deadpool regroup with ainz, Sebas promises to repay the debt to Climb and Brain for the assistance for the rescue, Meanwhile in the Hilma's residence, she wakes up and notices her home encased in shrubbery, she encounters mare, who then breaks her leg dragging her away leaving entoma to continue the mission, after she finishes eating a human arm, she encounters gagaran one of the greatest fighters in the Re estize kingdom and fights the bug maid into thinking she is working for Eight fingers, Tia and Evileye gets into the fight, they have the advantage thanks to evileye magic Vermin Bane, before the final blow entoma is saved by Jaldabaoth [Demiurge's in Disguise] and flies away to safety, He uses hellfire wall to kill Tia and Gagaran, Enraged Evileye charges at the demon but is halt by Momon [Ainz in disguise] and Dean and John [Balor and Deadpool in disguise].

Momon: So which one of you will be our foe?

EvilEye: Adventurers i am evileye of the blue roses, we should form a party all 4 of us might be able to take him down. [Thinking] No i shouldn't i would just be wasting their lives too

Momon: Understood.

EvilEye gasps in surprise.

They all turn to Demiurge.

Demiurge: [Bows] Before we begin may have your names adventurers. You may call me Jaldabaoth.

Momon: That's quite a mouthful very well, i am momon.

Balor: I am Dean, loner adventurer.

Deadpool: Names John higher Merc for higher.

Dean: You appear not to be from this world why are you here strange one?

Jaldabaoth: Apparently a powerful item has landed somewhere in the city and i do not want it to fall into the wrong hands, you understand.

EvilEye: [Thinks] He got information out of him without even trying he is a high rate adventurer alright.

Momon: Jaldabaoth is truly no option to oppose you.

Jaldabaoth: No there is not.

Momon: Very well, that just makes my job easier, i just have to defeat you that not a problem right?!

Jaldabaoth: I'm afraid i have to resist.

Momon: Here goes! [Strikes with the blades]

Dean: {5th Tier Spell Switchblade strike!}

Deadpool: {Ability Boost} and now {Hellfire Ball!}

Jaldabaoth blocks it with his claws, but is thrown off by momon and his swords. Dean goes back to EvilEye, cast a protection spell around her.

Dean: This spell will keep you safe from any spells that are from demons or any evil too strong.

Dean jumps back in the fight, leaving EvilEye with a feeling.

EvilEye: What is this my heart stop beating like hours ago, how can this be? [She looks to Dean in the fight with her heart non stop beating]

Demiurge jumps ups in the air.

Jaldabaoth: Aspect of the Devil Tentacle Wings!

Jaldabaoth shoots out deadly parasites out of his wings only to have them to but cutted down by momon's blades, having one be stuck on his shoulder of the armor.

John: Hey you got a little something on the shoulder.

Momon: It would not seem as a threat [pulls it out and tosses it]

Jaldabaoth: Bravo, i am honestly shocked that you three can keep going and still protect her at the same time. Believe me i would want to continue this battle but i have to keep to my objective, farewell. [Flies away]

EvilEye: He's getting away we have to stop him.

Dean: We can't if we go after him he will fight like he meant it. And if that does happen.. [Thinks] Great what now?

Few Minutes Later

Tia and Gagaran are layed down on sheets, with EvilEye on her knees mourning them with Momon, Nabe, Dean, and John behind her. EvilEye talks about how they nearly defeated Entoma.

EvilEye: And After we managed to drive the insect maid down into the ground.

Momon: [Clenches his fist] Is that so?

Naberal is enraged after hearing about her sister nearly getting killed.

Momon: Did you killed her?

Evileye: No, the jaldabaoth made sure that did not happen.

Momon: I see [Stops Clenching] Then there is no need to be too hard on yourself. It would seem that the Jaldabaoth only wanted to make sure to protect the insect maid, would you consider that to be a possibility?

EvilEye: I'd say we pull the tiger's tail and got bit, but you heard what he said, my friends had the right to challenge her, and he will put half the city in hell flames.

Dean: Huh i see, i speak for all for us to beg your pardon.

EvilEye: Uh no, no, please lift your head an attractive warrior such as you should not ah! [Thinks] Attractive?! What am i saying? It's been a thousand years since my last crush, there's nothing wrong with that is there? Of Course Not!

Momon: Excuse us, but i must fill Nabe in on the objective.

EvilEye: Yes of course.

Few Minutes Later

Momon Discusses with Naberal about their next strategy, after EvilEye paying respects to her fallen allies they return to the town, and regroup with the blue roses and the civilians of the town who have gathered around and discusses a plan to take down the fire circle in the center of the town caused by demiurge and demons, Princess Renner arranges the adventurers and soldiers to fight demons, Climb, Brain, and Lockmyer to save other civilians, while Momon's group with EvilEye goes to the fire circle to fight Jaldabaoth.

 **While they fight Jaldabaoth other Adventurers fight off demons, Brain notices Shalltear in disguise watching the chaos, he challenges her and managed to cut shalltear's fingernails and happily retreats. Climb, Brain, and Lockmyer finds a warehouse full of civilians hiding and evacuates all of them. Meanwhile in the fire circle. Jaldabaoth calmly walks out of debris of smoke.**

Jaldabaoth: You are strong indeed.

He stops and walking up to him is his demon maids on his right, and a hostile entoma ready to strike at EvilEye but is calmed by Yuri, and walking to Jaldabaoth on his left are 6 soldiers half metal and heavily armed with weapons, with masks on their faces.

EvilEye: I guess we underestimated the Jaldabaoth.

Dean: Damn.

Momon: You 4 will handle the newcomers [runs to jaldabaoth will full charge] lets get to it Demi- Demon! [Strikes down Jaldabaoth with his blades].

Dean: So Nabe, there are like 5 maids and 6 soldiers, what should we do?

Nabe: You will take 3 of the soldiers, John will take the other 2 soldiers, i will take 3 of the maids, Evileye will take 2.

EvilEye: I have no problem taking 3.

Nabe: You will take 2, there is no point of arguing.

Dean: Well then [Whispers to evileye] Good Luck.

Evileye blushes under her mask.

Dean: Well then the soldiers on the right, i will fight 3 the other 3 will fight my allie.

Dean walks away ready to fight as Nebraska, Baxley, and Lynch [In disguise] follows him ready, which leaves John to fight Coyle, Nettles.

Nabe: I will let you decide for who will fight me.

Nabe walks away with Lupusregina, Entoma and Solution following her to fight leaving EvilEye with the last 2.

Yuri: My name is Alpha and this is Delta.

EvilEye: Introductions, how courteous, i am EvilEye I'll be the last thing you will ever see!

Meanwhile Lakyus fights off a wave of demons, until gazef with the king's personal army, as well as with a resurrected tia and gagaran, joins the battle against the wave of demons.

Meanwhile in the circle.

EvilEye: {Crystal barrage!}

Alpha takes it head on and still punches EvilEye's barrier with her iron fist but she dodges the attack, while her shield is taking on bullets shooting by CZ in disguise.

Delta: Not that you need it but i'll cover you. [Shoots her rifle]

Yuri punches the shield through.

EvilEye: {Sand Whirlwind}

The Whirlwind surrounds them.

EvilEye: Damn, monsters are not supposed to team up like this, it isn't fair.

Alpha breaks through the sand in front of her.

EvilEye: What The?!

Alpha Punches her on the mask causing a crack near her mouth.

EvilEye: {Crystal Wall!}

Alpha breaks through the wall with just one blow.

EvilEye: Gee.

Delta keeps shooting.

EvilEye: Impressive i never seen someone immune to negative energy before, they must have every resistance there is, but i will buy them all enough time as i can!

Somewhere in a private building Demiurge and Ainz discuss about his full plan, while evileye fight the other two maids. Balor and Deadpool talks with their loyal soldiers.

Balor: It looks like EvilEye does not give up that easily huh, and she sees me as attractive.

Deadpool: Smoochy, Smoochy, Someone's in love!

Balor: Quiet! Why not turn to Lynch i seen him caught the attention of Delta.

Lynch: Please, i was just trying to throw her off her game.

Coyle: Well, that's clear i remember my first crush.

Baxley: Did she leave because of your mouth?

Meanwhile a hidden Naberal talks with her sisters.

Lupusregina: Man that girl has some serious moves. What did you say her name was?

Naberal: How should i know, she's a rodent why would i care what other rodents call each other.

Solution: I believe she is Evileye, of a blue rose.

Naberal: Alright i believe lord ainz mention that.

While they talk an earthquake occurs that mare sent which is the signal.

Entoma: An Earthquake? Possibly Mare's.

Solution: It's a sign, ok naberal time to get some bruises.

Lupusregina: It needs to look real but i'll try to go gentle sorry about this.

Naberal: Not to worry it is our job.

Everyone returns to their assigned roles, EvilEye regroups with Nabe, John

EvilEye: Can you still fight?

John: It won't be a problem.

Jaldabaoth and Momon come back to the scene, Jaldabaoth is thrown onto the circle by momon.

Jaldabaoth: You are indeed a strong warrior, should we call it the end of our battle?

EvilEye: Of course not!

Momon: Very well!

In a out of nowhere dust clouds the 3 soldiers in disguises are thrown back by returning Dean in a hoodie.

EvilEye: It's like watching warriors tear each other apart.

Dean: Hmph, it would see that your men in armor, has barely any chance at survival.

Jaldabaoth: It would seem i have underestimate a young warrior sadly we are unable to retrieve the item, until next time!

Jaldabaoth and the maids and soldiers in disguise teleports away. The fire circle disappears as well, and sunlight shines after dawn, and a seemingly damage dean still on his feet.

Momon: Are you alright Dean?

Dean: I'll live, just bruises and all.

John: Lucky i only got scratches. [Fourth Wall Break] Does scratches makes it cool?

EvilEye: You did it! You did it! You did it! You are amazing Dean! [Hugs Dean]

Dean: That's Nice but can you please give me some air.

EvilEye: Aww Don't be Hard on yourself!

Gagaran: Hey it looks like shorty's still kicking!

EvilEye: You guys.

Dean: Go ahead Momon. Declair your victory.

Momon: I don't know.

John: You were technically the last man standing, so it's your moment as adventurer.

Momon: Well Alright [Raises Swords and does a Victory Cry]

Few Hours later

Everyone hails momon as the hero of the kingdom. And later on a hill.

EvilEye: I see you have to leave to E rantel, i love to accompany you.

Dean: Don't worry about it i'll be fine.

Lord Raven: You have done the kingdom a great service, his majesty would love to thank you personally but he must rebuild the entire country.

Momon: There is no need i am grateful for all we done

Lord Raven: I hope we can continue our relationships moving forward.

John: If you need help we are your go to men.

Lakyus: We are grateful.

Dean: Farewell, fellow warriors.

They leave, and having evileye reach out a little.

Gagaran: Turn you down huh?

EvilEye: Not at all, that's the man he is [Removes mask revealing her pure face]

Elsewhere Aura and Mare capture the remaining leaders of eight fingers, torturing them from torturing them to Kyouhukou and out of Hilma's torture she submits to the power of Lord Ainz ultimately they took over half the country.

Deadpool: [Fourth Wall Break] Well this was short for season two, if you wanna see more chapters then hit that follow button and make sure you read the whole Chapters, we will be back for Season 3 Bitches! [Shoots the Fourth Wall] Whoops sorry there Heh, You Alright?

See ya Next Chapter!


	11. Son of Ainz Ooal Gown!

11

Today we are going to create the son of Ainz Ooal Gown, Only Balor, Deadpool knows about this and decides to hide it from Albedo and the rest of the floor Guardians and Pleiades. They went to the treasure room to claim world class items to make the son of the supreme being. With the assistance of Pandora's Actor they use different classes to make the son into the warrior he is today. Ainz finds an information Pad to make one.

Ainz: [Thinking] The Information Pad is for when they decide to create NPC's on the first day, oh how i miss those days. Alright Let's see.

{Martial Lord} {Striker} {Assassin} {Fighter} {Magic Caster} {Gunner} {Warlord} {Undead} {Imp} {WereWolf} {Archer} {Mind Tricker} {Intelligent}

Ainz: He will be born to be the class fighter of Nazarick [Thinks] Hey wait Mind Tricker was part of the Game.

In Front of Ainz was a teen Undead that looks like Ainz, Have Horns just like Albedo, Silver strong left arm Automation, and a small tail and has the appearance of a human. The undead did not awake yet, Balor and Deadpool carried him to Ainz room without anyone knowing and lays him on the bed.

Ainz: He will be a born fighter, but there is one thing since almost of him is close combat his mana will be low, even so he will still have close combat advantage.

Balor: Yeah.

Undead: ?

Balor: He's waking up!

Undead: Huh?

Ainz: Are you alright?

Undead: Dad?

Ainz: Yes i am your father, and these two are your siblings.

Balor: Hello there fella.

Deadpool does a peace sign.

Undead: I feel dizzy but i am okay.

They later explained about the History of Nazarick and the world to the undead.

Undead: I am the son of the king of Nazarick?

Ainz: Yes my descendant.

Undead: I am thankful for my creation and promise to represent nazarick with all my being.

Ainz: Pay no need. [Thinks] In Yggdrasil if you create NPC's they do not need to learn anything, they remember which classes they have. [Speaks] now do you know how strong you are.

Undead: Yes father

Ainz: Good, also i want you to know that being the son of the great ruler of Nazarick does not mean you can oppose anyone in Nazarick.

Undead: I will never turn my back on my allies and guardians, only a fool would even if they would hate me i would still not do anything.

Ainz: I'm glad you think of it.

Deadpool: Good, but what about his name and some clothes.

Ainz: Ah yes his name. [Speaks] But what should i name him?

Balor: I know one! It's a name that is similar to yours his name should be Adel Sigma Gown!

Ainz: Hmm Adel Sigma Gown? Are you ok with this?

Undead: I am humble to accept a strong and confident name!

Ainz: Alright then, your name will be Adel Sigma Gown son to the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown!

Balor: We both pledge to protect him with our very lives.

Deadpool: Sure Why not.

Adel: Thank you so much! [He salutes them]

Ainz: Now we should find you some clothing measurements.

Balor: I'll find some.

Adel: There is no need, i remember that one of my classes is dopples, a shapeshifter, i can transform any clothing on me.

Ainz: [Thinking] I don't remember giving him Dopple Classes.

Adel transforms into a teen with regular clothing, he is wearing a long sleeved shirt, Jeans, and shoes. He always wears this when shapeshifting.

Balor: Ainz i think it would be appropriate if Adel would be presented to the guardians and Pleiades on the Nazarick holiday that is approaching tomorrow.

Deadpool: Nazarick already given us so much so why not give them something they have been talking about since we came here.

Adel: It would be a perfect timing for the announcement and a honor to celebrate my very first holiday with our loyal companions don't you think father?

Ainz: Hmm, it would be the perfect for the guardians to pledge their loyalties to the bloodline of Nazarick, Alright tomorrow everyone will meet Adel, until then take him into your home and welcome him with open arms.

Deadpool: Why not. We have plenty of room.

Ainz: Good use the gate to get home.

Balor: Sure {Gate!}

They uses a gate to go to the Demon Kingdom, leaving Ainz much to prepare for tomorrow. Balor and Wade introduces Adel to the kingdom, it's rooms and floors, as well as their father and Guardians which is the Mental Terminators.

Sorry this is a short Chapter but we will come back with Season 3! And Possibly a longer chapter. See Ya next Season!


	12. Season 3: A Ruler's Melancholy

12

After the events of Re-Estize, everyone in Nazarick is gathered in the throne room, Every Monsters, Maids, Pleiades and Guardians were on their knees bowing to the overlord who was sitting on his throne with Albedo at his side. Today was the holiday for Nazarick and the Demon Kingdom.

Demon Kingdom/Throne Room.

The Terminators, Pets of the kingdom, Deadpool, Balor, and Adel Bow their heads in respect of their leader and they all sat around a table in the middle of the room in their seats preparing for the holiday.

Silas: So yet another holiday has already arrived and we seek to take advantage.

Balor: It would seem so.

Silas: An a real special event to have my brothers kid to celebrate with us, and like our tradition we celebrate with the rest of the family, so be prepared gentlemen.

Terminators: Yes Sir!

Everyone gets ready for the holiday, when finished they went over to the great tomb of Nazarick and approach the throne room to see everyone in Nazarick kneeling and bowing their heads to lord ainz.

Silas: Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman!

Deadpool: [Sings] ~We're Here!~

Silas was the first one to enter, following him were the terminators, Cerberus the lapdog, and finally the kids, Balor was wearing special Black ops uniform as well as a small mask that cover his lower face. Deadpool was wearing an all red suit, and finally Adel was wearing the predator armor balor gave to him as a gift, underneath the armor were his regular clothes, he was also wearing the mask to cover his face as a surprise. Silas army stood by the Nazarick army bowing their heads to their leader, while silas stands next to ainz on his left

Ainz: Now that we are all here together, everyone raise your heads!

Nazarick Army: Lord! [Raises heads]

Ainz: You all fulfil your roles in the kingdom of re-eztise, sebas solution come forward.

The butler and slime maid steps forward and kneels back down.

Ainz: I am certain the information you gathered, will prove to be valuable therefore i have decided to honor your efforts with an reward, sebas.

Sebas: Lord.

Ainz: You ask for me to spare tuare's life and indeed i shall, but i do so to repay a required debt not in response to your efforts therefore i shall grant you something else in your desire.

Sebas: Lord ainz, my only wish is to provoke myself to you.

Ainz: If you wish to please me then i highly expect you to accept my generosity.

Sebas: My apologies,in that case daily necessities for tomorrow.

Ainz: Granted i shall provide the materials needed, now solution tell me what you desire so i may grant it.

Solution: I would request a small selection of humans lord, i prefer them to be alive and if those humans are innocent as well, then that will give me the utmost pleasure.

Ainz: Living humans you say? Granted however i will not allow innocent people, forgive me but i cannot grant your wish exactly.

Solution: It's more than enough. My lord.

Ainz: Next Entoma.

Entoma: Lord?

Ainz: It would seem your voice has yet to returned.

Entoma: Do you find me repulsive my lord?

Ainz: Not at all, your efforts are all that matter to me and it granted you an reward.

Entoma: In that case, i would humbly request to kill the one they call evileye, if the moment would rise i would ask you if i should do it.

Ainz: Ah the girl with the mask, she is a mystery to Balor, but very well i will call for you if she crosses him or for such the perfect time.

Entoma: You have my gratitude lord ainz from the depths of my heart.

Ainz later grants everyone else their wishes and requests for their desires from the pleiades to the guardians, now it was silas turn to do his part as well.

Silas: Ok brother, i will ask my people what will their wishes be.

Ainz: Alright go on.

Silas turns to his army and first ask the terminators their wishes.

Silas: First Nebraska, what is your wish?

Nebraska: Well, that would be seeing my family in america, even though i will be a ghost to them i want to be close to them boss.

Silas: Hmm, alright, you will have to go through a gate to see them as ghost, just remember to come back before midnight.

Nebraska: Alright boss.

Silas: Next Coyle, your wish.

Coyle: My wish is to be a wisecracking, fighter like deadpool boss.

Silas: If wade wants to do it, do you wade?

Deadpool: Hell's yeah i'll take him under my wing, gladly!

Silas: Alright your wish is granted, now Lynch.

Lynch: My offer is to get my revenge on my former allies that betrayed me in war when i was alive.

Silas: I see, vengeance is on your mind, you will have to use a gate to get your revenge and kill them as a ghost if you want to.

Lynch: I will gladly accept this choice, thank you very much.

Silas: Good, now Baxley.

Baxley: What i want, is to humiliate my greatest enemy just like they did to me! Boss.

Silas: Very well, if they are in america you will need to be a ghost to do it, next Nettles.

Nettles: I would like to be a pilot again, bring back a helicopter to bring into the skies.

Silas: Alright, but you will have to create one by hand, and you will have support.

Nettles: Very Humbled!

Silas: Now then we will move onto the children, from oldest to youngest, starting with wade.

Deadpool: Ok, my wish to painfully kill Francis, the man who took my life away and then enjoy my day off.

Silas: Very well, Next is Balor.

Balor: Ah yes dad, i will personally want to call out the predator and finish what we started and have the rest of the day to relax.

Silas: OK then, now before we move on Ainz would love to give a special announcement to the people of Nazarick.

Ainz: Ah yes, Adel! Step forward!

Adel comes forward and stand by his father's side, slowly pulling off the predator mask, revealing his human face with his horns on his head.

Demiurge: An undead human?

Mare: He looks almost like lord ainz.

Ainz: I will tell you all that this undead is the heir to the throne, he is my SON! Adel Sigma Gown!

The Guardians and Pleiades are shocked to hear those words, Albedo did not even knew about adel until now.

Ainz: Let me explain it to you all.

Deadpool: [Fourth Wall Break] One Explanation Later!

After ainz explanation the whole nazarick army are stunned about hearing and seeing the son of death himself.

Adel: It is a pleasure to finally meet you all, i hope i am welcomed with open arms.

Balor: Just like ainz, Adel has different abilities and combat skills he knows about when he was created.

Albedo/Shalltear: Created?!

Ainz: We created him using world class items.

Albedo and Shalltear sigh in relief.

Demiurge: It's so clear, that if lord ainz might leave to join the other supreme beings wherever they left, he will leave an heir so that we could pledges our loyalties to, such Smartness lord ainz!

Cocytus: Yes, the future has come to us! I can see it so clearly!

Lupusregina took a clear look at the teenage undead and turn red like her hair and looked down. Today's holiday ends with a new heir and everyone enjoying their day off. Ainz starts the day with taking a bath in slime cleaning his bones, meanwhile the ladies [Albedo, Shalltear, and Aura] spend time by the sixth floor lake. Albedo summons her horse.

Albedo: Come to me, my calvary beast!

A Bicorn is summoned near the lake.

Aura: Woah, that's way more fancier than a regular bicorn, look at it's horns and tight muscles!

Albedo: Indeed so, he's truly worthy of the name war bicorn lord. Although technically any level 100 bicorn would look like this.

Aura: I see so what do you call him?

Albedo: A bicorn i just said.

Aura: Not it species, its name.

Albedo: Does he need one?

Aura: That's up to you since he is your pet.

Albedo: He's more of a weapon than a pet actually, also i am uncertain if i am using the same bicorn.

Shalltear: Well you can always ask Kyouhukou since he is so good at summoning things, i'm not sure if that expertise applies to anything other than cockroaches.

Albedo: I know he is loyal to nazarick so i feel bad for disliking him but his appearance is quite distressing.

Aura: Yeah no kidding, his family can never behave they skitter up in your clothes and it's just the worst, i can feel their little legs now.

Shalltear: [Shudders] that's enough you're making me positively itchy aura!

Albedo: I'm relieved to see that everyone's on the same page.

Aura: Back to the bicorn, are you gonna name him or not?

Albedo: If i'm gonna name him, i would want him to have a dignified name, something that defies my dedication to lord ainz, and possibly a mother like figure to adel, how about top of the world?

Shalltear: Hmm, Lord ainz is certainly top of the world but is it appropriate to ride on him?

Albedo smirks and laughs quietly making shalltear mad.

Aura: Let's forget the name, hey why don't to take him for a test ride?

Albedo rides the bicorn only to see that something is wrong with the bicorn, she gets off of it and the bicorn lays down, Shalltear decides to pull out a encyclopedia book made by her lord peroroncino and looks up bicorns.

Aura: [She looks down at her wrist] She shouldn't brag, i got this wristband from lord ainz as a gift so i can keep connected to my creator bukubukuchagma.

Albedo: Just like my ring, although i wish i could receive something a little more personal from lord ainz, something or someone that is special, an heir that is ours and ours alone, [quietly] Adel.

Shalltear: I found it!

Aura: What does it say?

Shalltear: Give me a minute, According to this bicorns are symbol of impurity, they are the opposite of unicorns, while they are being ridden by pure maidens, bicorns can only be ridden by impure ones.

This shocks Shalltear and Aura, with knowing that albedo is an impure maid.

Shalltear: [Shocked] Is there something you want to tell us albedo?!

Albedo: What do you mean?

Aura: That your suppose to be a succubus, how does that happen?

Shalltear keeps looking through the book.

Albedo: Not supposed to i am one!

She falls to her knees.

Albedo: I'm sorry but i don't have any experienced with men, i have been focused on my job as a floor guardian, i hardly talk to people but who am i supposed to have sex with?! I'm too ashamed to admit it but lord ainz haven't summoned me to his bed at once, what about you shalltear, how's your love life?!

Shalltear gasp in surprise and blushes.

Shalltear: I've only been with girls really, let alone setting my eyes on balor sometimes.

Aura: [Shocked] Whoa!

Shalltear: It's very difficult to find a real man, even if one's a good one let alone a dead one even if they are decomposed right right?

Aura: [Nervous] I know i should just smile and agree but this is really twisted.

Albedo: In any case at least i know why i cannot ride the bicorn, which is humiliating, actually lord ainz might sleep with me if i tell him its for work!

Shalltear: That's cheating!

Albedo: Ha, this is for the sake of nazarick, surely wouldn't let your jealousy get in the way of our success.

Shalltear: Hmph! Why would i be jealous of a woman for that it's not even love just business!

The two glared at each other with rage, aura later then calms then down reminding them to enjoy their day off, they decide to think about enjoying a bath on the ninth floor, later on Ainz passes a memo to all the male guardians to meet in the bath house later for relaxation.

Meanwhile at the Demon kingdom, Adel was trying out his newly owned predator armor, learning the abilities and fighting style, and also practices his magic and close combat abilities as well, he is later on being watched by his father through a MRV in the main room, Albedo, Mare, And Tuare are in the main room as well.

Ainz: Now then mare, what did your brought here?

Mare: [Nervously] Uh right i uh brought the documentary for all male staff.

Ainz next then gived the three in the room a heartfelt speech and admission claiming of having nazarick and everyone else from the demon kingdom to the supreme beings in his life, after hearing this albedo is full of lust while the other two are crying with joy.

Tuare: [Crying] Lord Ainz i cannot stay silent and i speak for all of nazarick when i say this, of all the creators who lived in this world, we are so thankful you stayed behind!

Tuare gets on her knees while adel enters the main room.

Adel: ~Hello~ [He sees the crying] Oh uh, sorry did i come at a wrong time dad?

Ainz: No, adel please come in.

Tuare continues talking.

Tuare: Forgive my tone i didn't mean to offend our creators, nor need to speak freely, but please continue to accept our continued loyalty, please my lord!

Albedo moans louder with lust in her eyes.

Ainz: I Shall! For i am the one and only ruler of the great tomb of nazarick, your humbled master, the most feared and yet faired Ainz Ooal Gown!

Albedo eyes started to glow!

Ainz: Now then mare go wash your face, [Looks up] Hmm?

Albedo jumps at lord ainz and lands on top of him succumbing to her lust

Albedo: [Lustful] Oh lord Ainz! I try to contain myself but i cannot hold back any longer!

Ainz: Uh Wait!

Albedo: You are to blame my lord i can't contain myself after hearing your words, and i'll be done long before your assasins can pry me off you! [Rubs his ribs cage and bones]

Ainz: Hold on, huh?! What in blazes is wrong with you?! Get off me Albedo! Hey Stop! Leave my clothes alone and quite touching me like that!

The assassins come down from the ceiling and tries to pull albedo but she uses her dark magic to blow them away.

Adel: Yeah.. I'm gonna get some help, I'll be right back! [He leaves the room to get more security]

Adel calls for more help, and with the total efforts they were able to have albedo removed from the main room.

Few hours later

The men of nazarick relax in the spa house in the evening at night, and hearing albedo blatantly talking about climbing the wall while the other two ladies are relaxing in the bathes. Meanwhile Balor set up enough traps in a nearby woods and jungle area, hoping to fight his alien enemy in the jungle, after finishing setting up the traps he walks back to the kingdom, where an familiar figure wearing a mask and in a red cloak was watching him, it was evileye realizing that her crush was actually a demon boy in a hoodie.

EvilEye: ~So that's who he really is huh? This just got more fun~

See ya next chapter!


	13. Balor vs The Predator Round 2

13

Dawn strikes in nazarick where Balor is looking out of his window waiting for it to be night and preparing to settle the score with the galaxy's most feared hunter, he grabs his machete, equipped his old red armor, and magic.

Balor: {Ability boost} {Martial arts} {Magic caster} {Healing Lethal} {Survivor} {Enhancement} {Detection} {Dull Pain} {5th Tier Magic} {Impenetrable fortress} {Muscle Mass} {Speed} and finally {Swing blade full power!}

After gaining all the magic he needed, balor sits down on his bed fully prepared, he later then hears footsteps coming from the hallways and entering the room was deadpool and adel.

Deadpool: Oh yeah, tonight is gonna be special.

Balor: Huh, seems like a little bit of support.

Adel: We are worried, and you should be too.

Balor: I'll be fine.

Deadpool: You're a little crazy doing this, and you know it, [Scoffs] It's like round one all over again, only this time instead in front of the tomb it will take place into the jungle. [Fourth wall Break] Like how Arnold Schwarzenegger actor did it, the character acted like a dick.

Adel: And we won't be able to save you.

Balor: I WILL be fine, i set up a series of traps to throw him off so i can get the chance to attack from above.

Deadpool: And if that does not work [Arnold's voice] Get to the chopper! [Normal voice] But seriously try to fight back.

Balor: [Deadpanned] Thank you for the confidence.

Adel: And if it looks like you are losing use the gate to retreat to nazarick.

Balor: Fair enough.

After nightfall balor steps outside in front of his house seeing the same spaceship landing in the middle of the jungle seeing the challenge symbol in the trees, the predator lands his ship in the middle of the woods and steps out of his ship and accepted his challenge, he sets his armor to battle mode and cloaks himself, it jumps into the trees trying to blend in like camouflage, Balor walks straight into the jungle with his magic and armor ready, While walking in he is being watched by Lord Ainz, Deadpool, Adel, and the guardians by a MRV while they are sitting down.

Balor is on alert mode and keeps his eyes open and ears open on the clicking noises, When he hears a snap of a twig he looks behind him to see if something's there, he turns and… Nothing when he turns back around HIS NECK IS GRABBED AND IS TOSS THROUGH THE TREES BY THE PREDATOR!

Balor: [Groans and gets up and uses Detection] Where are you?

He realizes that he is vulnerable on the ground and jumps to the trees and jumps from one branch to the other.

Nazarick/Main Room.

Ainz: Good, he takes the fight to the trees to get the even score, very good.

Adel: Let's just hope the alien is not prepared for that move.

Albedo: We all know how confident Balor is, but at this moment he is going to need it all.

Random Jungle

Balor follows the clicking noises and shoots an arrow to lure or distract the hunter, when bouncing to different branches, he hears trees rattling next to him.

Balor: {Detection!}

He uses detection to find his enemy but he sees someone else that is from E rantel, the same girl who he help protect E rantel from the Jaldabaoth, she actually a vampire who destroyed a nation… EvilEye.

Balor: EvilEye?

EvilEye: ~At your Service _Dean_

 **Balor: So** you know i am not an adventurer? Smart but you cannot be here, you might die!

EvilEye: It's a risk i am willing to take to prove my loyalty.

Balor blushes.

Balor: [Nervous] W-Well that's good but the blue roses need their valuable warrior.

EvilEye: True, but they don't know all about me, they do not know that i am a vampire, but a different kind of vampire that can withstand anyone and anything else.

Nazarick/Main Room

Shalltear stood up in shock.

Shalltear: That's impossible!

Aura: How?

Shalltear: Lord Peroroncino said that i am the only vampire in the new world, there cannot be another!

Ainz: [Thinks] That's Peroroncino for you. [Talks] Even so, she _does_ look like a vampire.

Random Jungle

The predator sees them and shoots them out of the tree with his shoulder mounted plasma cannon. They fell into the bushes and quickly gets up.

EvilEye: {Crystal Dagger Barrage!}

She shoots the daggers at the predator but barely does any damage.

EvilEye: That's new {Crystal Wall!}

The wall blocks the predator attacks, but it jumps on top of the wall, ready to shoot.

Balor: NOOOO! {HellFlame!}

Fire shoots out of his hands and at the predator knocking it deeper into the jungle, giving them time.

Balor: [To EvilEye] Quick get back to E-Rantel, hurry! I'll catch up after i kill him go!

EvilEye uses fly to retreat back to E-Rantel to the blue roses, While Balor jumps to cover and keeps track of the hunter.

Nazarick/Main Room

Demiurge: A creature, such as that might be a threat to Nazarick existence, for example the armor Adel's wearing has strong immunity let alone having being hurt by magic.

Adel: Should we test this armor, it might be a real asset to nazarick defensives.

Ainz: Adel is right if it can be created we need the armor to create more prototypes.

Demiurge: Precisely my lord!

Random Jungle.

Balor jumps to different trees trying to keep listen out for the clicking noises, he hears it again and shoots his arrows randomly trying to throw off the hunter, the predator takes the distraction and when his back his turn Balor strikes from a higher point using flying dragon kick to knock both of them off the tree and falls down into a big water hole next to a waterfall, Balor quickly swims out dragging his body out of the water and into dirt, crawling away and lays down.

The predator jumps out of the water, and feels that his system is sparking out, Balor is still laying down, in front of the predator covered in mud, the alien uses body heat detection to find him but does NOT sees him and walks away, Balor looks down at his body and realizes something.

Balor: [Quietly] He did not see me?

A few minutes later he move away quietly and sets up a small camp.

Nazarick/Main Room

Deadpool is a little disappointed and is walking back and forth and looks at the MRV

Deadpool: You let him walk right in and steal your attack from above superiority, there is definitely no excuse for that boy!

Ainz: Calm yourself wade.

Deadpool: Calm down?! Don't you see what's happening right now?!

Adel: He always finds a way, there is no need to be angry yet D. Besides after he covered himself in mud the alien did not see him, his heat sensors can only detect close body heat and the mud did not have any heat sensors or waves.

Random Jungle

Balor sets a small camp, he is still covered in mud, he collects his remaining arrows, meanwhile on the other side of the jungle, the predator polishes off his claimed skulls like they were trophies and repairs his armor. Balor starts a small fire and lites it on a big piece of wood. He holds it up in the air and does a battle scream.

Balor: [War Cry]

His War scream was so loud that the predator heard it from the other side of the jungle, taking it as a sign of a battle.

The Predator: [Clicking noises]

Nazarick/Main Room

Adel: That scream, it was a sign of battle, it means they are going to tear each other apart.

Demiurge: If there's anyone whose heart are bigger than his fighting styles it's balor, how's that for confidence?

Albedo: More like courage.

Random Jungle

Balor set up extra traps to be prepared, after being set up, he jumps back into the trees and hears the clicking again, he throws his fire onto the ground in grass setting a small jungle fire, the predator jumps down to find him near the fire, Balor takes the advantage, jumps down and charges at the predator, he charges him off a nearby cliff falling into river, after climbing out of the water the mud slowly comes off of him and the aliens armor is shorted out, after they both climb back on land they see each other face to face, the predator backs up and decides to take off his armor and weapons, balor does this too, after dropping down their weapons, the predator next takes off his face mask and throws it on the floor revealing his true face.

Balor: You are one ugly Mother[Censored]

The Predator: [Roars]

The predator decides to engage with balor in hand to hand combat after suffering the injuries the alien acknowledges balor as a worthy foe, Balor strikes first with a right hand punch that made the alien stumbles, the alien punches back and kicks him away.

Balor: I warned you creature! {Greater Ability Boost!}

Balor does a Bicycle kick that make the predator falls on his knees, after that balor sprints at him and hits the predator with a boulder to the skull, Balor steps and tackles the predator downhill, Balor jumps on the predator and punches it in the face but it blocks it, gets up and twists his arm, kicks him away into the bushes, Balor crawls to a tree and lays on it, he then sees his counterweight traps, the creature sees balor laid back on the tree from a distance.

Balor: Come on! Come on! Kill ME! I'm RIGHT HERE COME ON! DO IT!

Naarick/Main Room

Deadpool: What is he doing?! He's gonna kill himself!

Aura: No look [Points at the trap] He set a trap!

Adel: He's gonna lure the creature into the trap and he does not see it.

Ainz: Ah, yes, i seen him setting up the traps, to throw off or kill the creature.

Random Jungle

Balor: COME ON I'M HERE KILL ME, COME ON DO IT NOW KILL ME!

The predator walks straight to him limping.

Balor: [Quietly] A little closer and…

The predator comes closer and Balor quickly kicks the snare setting off the trap, a giant stone falls on top of the creature, crushing it nearly half to death. Balor then sighs in relief.

Balor: Now {Greater Lethal!}

Balor heals himself, looking perfectly healthy, he then stands up and grabs a small boulder on walks over to his trap to see that the creature bleeding out green blood, balor drops his rock down staring down at the creature.

Balor: What are you?

The predator tries to speak in garbled english.

The Predator: [Garbled English] I-am I-am…

The dying predator slowly activates a self destruct bomb on his wrist.

Nazarick/Main room

Deadpool: Is that a bomb?

Demiurge: It would seem that he would kill anything around if it losses making sure nothing around it survives.

Random Jungle

The predator starts the countdown on the bomb.

The Predator: [Laughs Maniacally]

Balor realizes it is a bomb and runs away from it, hearing the laughs of the dying creature, he keeps running out of the jungle, the bomb goes off and explodes killing the defeated alien and half of the jungle, balor takes cover. After the impact, he sees that the spaceship is destroyed and half of the jungle as well, the sun finally rises as balor uses gate to go back to the kingdom. Deadpool and Adel comes out of Nazarick and helps walks Balor back to the demon kingdom, after healing and taking a long bath, he gets dressed and walks into Nazarick, with minor wounds near his left eye and face, escorted by the guardians into the throne room, where he sees the overlord sitting on his throne.

Ainz: Balor, i have not seen anything like that in my life, it was a battle of warriors from different worlds.

Balor then bows

Balor: Thanks uncle, i deeply appreciate it.

Ainz: Ah yes, and as for evileye the vampire, consider her an ally more than a crush.

Balor: Sure, and now its morning, i will gladly begin my day off by going for a drink at E-Rantel.

Ainz: Very well, go enjoy it you have earned it.

Balor walks out of Nazarick and goes to E-Rantel in disguise with Adel and Deadpool and have several drinks of water and beer for mostly deadpool. Balor managed to see EvilEye and the blue roses enjoying their time, EvilEye sees Balor from the other side of the bar and blushes under her mask.

See ya next chapter.


	14. We Are One!

14

Today is where Balor went back into the jungle to find the predator corpses, Adel and Deadpool goes with him to find the dead body.

Adel: You said that his blood was green instead of red?

Balor: That's what i saw.

Deadpool: And then your damsel came to save you in the fight.

Balor: That didn't Happen!

Adel: Technically it did we were watching the whole [Chuckles]

Balor: Oh Goddamnit!

They keep going through the forest and finally finds the alien's carcass, when they approach it they seen it's body burned up and also sees a mysterious small alien thing in a small holding chamber.

Deadpool: Oh so gross, [fourth wall break] i bet captain america couldn't do anything like this.

Balor picks up the chamber and finds a way to open it but when he does the small parasite like creature jumps on his hand.

Balor: Ahh! What the Hell?!

The parasite quickly slithers on his whole body, he tries to get it off but it was too quick and went straight into his open scare on his face and climb into his bloodstream.

Adel: Does it hurt?

Balor: [Grunts] No but whatever it is, it could be a threat [Screams]

Half of his body went into a black dark color, and some of the black goo made a familiar face.

 **Parasite** : Help Me…

Balor: What?!

 **Parasite** : **Help…**

 **Parasite: The Slane theocracy is going to kill everyone in Nazarick, We can Help you all.**

Adel: It can talk?

Deadpool: [Creeped out] What an weird alien.

 **Parasite** : We can help you all defeat them all.

Balor: Ok how can you possibly help us?

 **Parasite** : Let us take control, and we will show you our true power!

Balor: Who's we?

 **Parasite** : You And ME. You see i need a host to help me live and i give you advanced power and energy, Together we will be unstoppable!

Adel: Guys look, filthy humans are trespassing Nazarick!

 **Parasite** : **Give us the chance, we will prove it against these humans!**

Balor: Fine go ahead.

With the permission the black goo engulf his body calmly and the parasite had balor take the appearance of the black goo covering his whole body except his face, and swiftly runs to the intruders with force, Adel and Deadpool follows them. Balor jumps in front of the intruders, they held up their weapons ready to fight, the parasite molded balor's left hand into an axe and swing down one of the intruders middle cutting them in half.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] I feel like i have seen this somewhere before, maybe out of a comic book.

Balor molded his goo covered hands into a bow and arrow shooting non stop arrows at three of the intruders leaving one left, as he flees away, Balor long stretched his arm and grabs the last intruder by the neck bringing him close to his face.

Intruder: [Scared] What the hell are you?!

Balor face is covered by the parasite as he answers the question.

 **Parasite** : We Are Venom!

Balor says this with a toothy wide smile as the parasite uncovers his face, molded his right arm into a double sided axe and split the intruders head down, and drops him onto the floor.

Adel: You kill them without breaking a sweat how's that possible.

 **Venom** : It's due to the strong bond we have, as long as i live Nazarick will stay stronger than ever.

The symbiote then uncovers his body and blends in with Balor's clothes to stay attached to him.

Adel: Come on guys we are needed in the throne room. And make sure _Venom_ doesn't strike in the throne room.

Venom: I do not attack allies Adel Gown.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall Break] You ever seen Spider Man movies or the New Venom Movie, Spoiler Alert he's gonna die.

The three enter Nazarick and arrives in the Throne room to see everyone in Nazarick on their knees bowing their heads to Ainz Ooal Gown, Adel Steps to the throne and stands next to his father's left side, Balor and Deadpool stays to the side of the Guardians.

Ainz: I have gathered you all here to discuss our future, Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians, Demiurge, Our greatest strategist i would like to hear your options.

Albedo/Demiurge: Lord!

Ainz: Now that we put my initial plan into motion, tell us which path should Nazarick follow, if anyone else has an opinion, speak.

 **Venom** : I'd Say we can do whatever WE want!

Ainz: And who's opinion was that?

[He turns his head to see who it was so does the guardians.]

Venom: Mine!

Balor steps forward

Balor: [Quietly] What are you doing?!

Venom: Giving Our opinion.

Ainz: Balor, is there something wrong with your voice?

Balor: I didn't say anything Ainz, _He Did._

Ainz: Who?

The black symbiote started to cover his whole body from his clothing to his skin revealing the real voice making everyone turn their attention to venom

Aura: B-Balor?!

Albedo: Who are you intruder?!

Demiurge: How dare you talk to the supreme being like that?!

 **Venom** : Do not fear, Balor is fine, we are one with each other, He is still here take a look.

Venom shows half of Balor face on the right side, showing that he is calm.

Ainz: Balor, are you injured, hurt?

Aura: Can you still Breath?!

Balor: I'm fine, Venom is here to help us, i found him when we were going into the jungle to find the alien's corpse, we did and we also found _him_ in a small chamber keeping him alive.

 **Venom: And we found intruders trying to go into the tomb, and split them all into two, take a look.** [Pulls out head]

The guardians and Nazarick workers are stunned seeing an alien symbiote holding a severed head.

 **Venom** : Your Welcome by the way, oh how rude of me let me introduce ourselves, WE ARE VENOM!

Ainz: Venom? Very intriguing, i want to know what makes you different or special.

Venom: I am a symbiote who needs a host to survive, and if couldn't find one i would become weak and die, we specialize in strong abilities, and powers that are far beyond everyone's reach.

Ainz: Alright, but i must ask please let Balor handle things for now.

 **Venom: Very Well.**

The symbiote went back into the clothing showing Balor face and appearance.

Ainz: Now in order to facilitate our discussion, i ask that demiurge explain our current situation in a way for all to understand. Begin our latest operation

Demiurge stands up.

Demiurge: As you wish.

Demiurge turns to the audience

Ainz: [Thinks] I may be their leader, but i have no experience in this whole concrete thing at least this way i could pretend to understand what i do know is Nazarick survival is our first priority, Second is spreading the Name Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the world, actually that's just my priority since i want to find out if my friends are trapped here like me but that might take a back seat for a while especially when we know little about this new world.

Demiurge: As you likely heard during the effort of mare's group we've controlled all the leaders of eight fingers as a result Nazarick has complete control over the RE-Estize underworld.

Ainz: Hmm?

Demiurge: Which brings us close to ainz ultimate goal which you all know is world domination.

Adel: [Thinks] What?

Demiurge: Or i hope you know if your not a fool.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, leaving ainz shocked.

Ainz: Huh?!

Deadpool: [Thinking] Oh My God he doesn't know! Oh My god! That's Embarrassing! That's really embarrassing just saying.

Adel: [Thinking] So that is where we are at now?

Ainz: [Thinking] That's where we are at now world domination?! Ok don't panic, you just gotta agree that it's your plan all along

Green glow occurs to calm ainz down

Ainz: [Thinking] Actually world domination is not that bad, sure we'll have a bad reputation but atleast people will know who we are, and hopefully my friends will be a little surprise on where we are taking the guild but there will be time to explain and that's if i find them.

Adel: You remembered.

Demiurge: Of course Adel i remember everything word your father relate to me, he says that taking over the world might be enjoyable.

Ainz: Yes, i recall the conversation.

Demiurge: I'm pleased to hear it.

Ainz: From that one time.

Demiurge: None Other my lord.

Ainz: [Thinking] What Time?! [Speaks] I see your sharp memory pleases me.

Demiurge: Your praise is too much.

Ainz: However world domination is a complicated affair.

Demiurge: I must agree my lord.

 **Venom: How do you propose we start the conquest to domination?**

Demiurge: I humbly suggest we announced Nazarick presence to the public

Ainz: Hmm?

Demiurge: Since the ones who mind controlled shalltear is still moving behind the scenes, i fear that staying in the shadows any longer will only imcomper us.

Adel: So all we have to do is get rid of them, but how do we do it?

Balor: It would be fair to send them a message by playing mind games with them that will make them fall to their knees and surrender without killing them.

Demiurge: Lord ainz i propose that nazarick enter the stage of the world as an independent nation.

Ainz red eyes glow.

Demiurge: This may be surprising but lord ainz have been thinking of this for a long time.

Ainz: [Thinks] WHAT?! [Green aura glows]

Demiurge: I do hope the explanation clears the surface accurately.

Ainz: No, on the contrary you explain my plans perfectly i would expect nothing less of my elite strategist.

Demiurge: Nearly observing your actions made it crystal clear anyone could have reach the same conclusion.

Ainz: Yes i recall my actions.

Demiurge: I am pleased to hear it.

Ainz: From that one time.

Demiurge: Non other my lord!

Ainz: [Thinks] What Time Dammit! [Speaks] Well for the many actions i taken, which do you deem the most relevant?

Demiurge: Your accomplishments to carne village come to mind.

Ainz: I suppose that did go rather well didn't it?

Shalltear: I didn't know that was you lord.

Mare: That's the human village right?

Demiurge: Helpless humans our lord could have eradicated with ease but he decides to rule over them peacefully, you see lord ainz consider that village to be testing ground he had conquest on his mind long before today!

The nazarick workers, guardians and pleiades were shocked in amazement while ainz is just shocked about world domination.

Timeskip past Season 3 episodes 3! Sorry but i do not feel like writing that next chapter, the next chapter will be episode 4, See ya next chapter.


	15. Giant of the east, Demon snake of West

15

Nazarick/Main room

Ainz was sitting on his chair Albedo was standing on his left, Adel was on his right, Aura was standing next to Adel, Lupusregina and Naberal were standing in front of them on the other side of his desk.

Ainz: Lupusregina, do you have any idea why i called you here?

Lupusregina: No.

Ainz: Hmm tell me have you ever heard of the movements being made by the monsters known as the giant of the east and the demon snake of the west?

Lupusregina: I have but i didn't think it was worth reporting to the supreme ones.

Adel: [Sighs] So you knew the entire time.

Lupusregina: I did but-

Ainz: You Fool!

Lupusregina flinched in fear while a green glow flowed on ainz to calm him down.

Ainz: Why did you not report it at once, was it your aim to conceal this type of information?

Lupusregina: No i promise you, i thought it was beneath your notice.

Ainz slams his fist on his desk.

Ainz: No more excuses i'm very disappointed in you. [Thinks] She failed at basic communications, that is totally unacceptable… wait [Speaks] Lupusregina, i am curious do you understand why carne village is valuable to nazarick?

Lupusregina: Well yes you use it previously for experimentations and there's a lot of fun toys there?

Ainz: Ah yes my apologies the mistake here is mine, please allow me to take back my words i should have never called you a fool forgive me.

Lupusregina kneels and bows

Lupusregina: Please say no more my lord, it was my fault for being stupid.

Adel: Please do not insult yourself, in the meantime i will tell you why that village is valuable.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] 5 F-king Minutes later!

After adel explains why carne village is important, and their villagers, He explains of how he worked with nfirea and make potions with him few days after adel's creation. Lupusregina understands the story and realizes she has one of the potions from carne village. And gives it to him. Adel then compares it to the red potion he pulls out and explains how these potions are valuable and that they need carne village and nfirea.

Lupusregina: [Realizes] I understand now.

Adel: Now that you know i hope you do not make the same mistakes again. Failure is very unacceptable now go do your duties and do not disappoint us.

Lupusregina: Yes, my lord.

Naberal: Farewell my lord.

They both leave the room.

Lupusregina: Whoo! [Laughs] Adel is freaking amazing!

Naberal: [Annoyed] Be quiet. [Hits her]

Albedo: Truly master adel is amazing but must she behave like that? It's embarrassing.

Ainz: Let it go, aura what do you know about the giant of the east and the demon snake of the west?

Aura: My lord i'm sorry but i know nothing, i don't have any info about monsters called by these names. I only comb those woods for powerful enemies but everything there seems weak.

Adel: Something of hamsuke level could be consider something strong, though they are easy to miss.

Aura: Should i take care of them, if i sent one of my pets it would be easy!

Adel: Easy yes, but boring what would be the point of sending something there if you are gonna sent it away?

Ainz: Adel's right, i would like to see the giant of the east and the demon snake of the west for myself and perhaps we could set a test for lupusregina at the same time.

Just like that Adel, Ainz, and Aura goes to see the monsters they were speaking about, Ainz and Aura rides on one of aura's pets to get there. While adel uses his armor and abilities to jump from tree to tree

Aura: We should be able to reach the lair of the giant of the east in no time.

Ainz: Alright.

Aura: So my lord, have you decided to dispose of these creatures who were foolish enough to go against your wishes.

Ainz: Let us try talking to them first, if the giant of the east and demon snake of the west are monsters that did not exist in Yggdrasil i liked to capture them.

Aura: Your kindness always amazes me master.

Ainz: It does? However it might appear aura that i am only kind to those who are worthy of it, all those who are from Nazarick and the Demon Kingdom of course, when it comes to hamsuke beings i merely believe they might have some worth and so should not be waisted, seize every golden opportunity.

Adel: Since Hamsuke says he wants to be a warrior, his loyalty lies within nazarick.

Aura: I hadn't realise hamuske was really that valuable.

Ainz: He is, he is a very useful test subject.

Aura: Are you talking about training with the lizardmen and the death knight?

Adel: Of course, we need to find out if they are capable of gaining new skills or changing classes.

Ainz: [Thinking] It's a long shot but if the death knight could become a true warrior class and learn martial arts it would greatly it would greatly improve nazerick's power, still i wouldn't be sure and hamsuke, if we only had another comparison.

Aura: Lord ainz, is something wrong?

Ainz: No, it's nothing i was just lost in thought.

Aura: That's good.

Ainz looks down at aura's body.

Ainz: [Thinks] She's so skinny, does kids look smaller that my hands are so big?

Ainz touches aura's waitses.

Aura: [Nervous] What is it do you need something?!

Ainz: I was just thinking that your waist is quite small are you eating properly?

Aura: Yes, i am three meals a day on a regular schedule, just as you instructed.

Ainz: Very good, make sure you continue to do so.

Aura: Right i eat well and fill enough to make old shalltear blush!

Ainz: I suppose all of you are supposed to form romantic attachments eventually.

Aura: [Blushes] Well, maybe but it's way too early for me i'm only 70 years old after all.

Ainz: 70? Ohh yes for a dark elf your still a child, so tell me aura is there anyone in nazarick you like, do you have a type?

Aura thinks about the question and blushes thinking just trying to answers it.

Aura: I love you the best out of everyone of course.

Ainz: [Laughs] That makes me happy.

Aura: Will you tell me yours?

Adel: [Thinks] If they are sharing, then i should at least give advice about that, Heh.

Ainz rests his head on aura's head.

Ainz: I love you too aura.

Aura's face turns rose red in blushing.

Ainz: [Thinking] So the children are developing emotionally if there's a school for dark elves then i should consider of sending Aura and Mare there.

Aura: [Nervously loud] Lord Ainz.

Adel now walks besides them.

Adel: Aura, what's wrong? That was a little quite loud.

Aura: O-Oh i'm sorry.

Ainz: There is no need to apologize now then i've been thinking about your future.

Aura: [Excited] You Have?! [Calms down] Really?

Ainz: If we ever find a dark elf colony, let's visit it together.

Aura: Oh of course, i'll be happy to accompany you, but right now though we've almost reached our destination.

Adel: I see it follow me.

Ainz: Adel, slow down i don't want you to get lost.

They together arrived at the lair seeing their poor defenses set up.

Adel: Funny, and it looks like they were trying to copy aura's building resulting in humiliation, ok i see their cave and nest up there. [They enter the cave]

Ainz: There are no guards how careless.

Adel: [Sniffs] It stinks in here.

Ainz: A gas trap, and the footprints judging by these footsteps multiple creatures live here. Clearly we cannot expect intelligence from them i hope we can at least converse.

The three enter deeply into the cave and finds some trolls eating flesh.

Adel: Hello there.

The trolls turn their attention the three, and screams in alarm.

Ainz: As a welcoming committee they leave much to be desired.

The trolls grabs their giant sticks and weapons.

Ogre: Skeleton! Skeleton Enemy!

Adel: Hold on, stay back i want to try something.

The ogre opens his hand and tries to touch him with his dirty blood stained hand, but instead Adel uses his wrist blades.

Adel: How Filthy!

Adel slices off the trolls hand, and slices the troll in half killing it.

Ogre: You not normal Skeleton!

Adel: What was your first idea?

Ainz: We are here to see your leader the giant of the east, go inform him

The two ogre quickly runs to inform their leader.

Ainz: Well i guess i could just wait.

Adel looks at his wrist blades all bloodied up.

Adel: Damn, i might have done a little bit of overkill and overreacted. But then again his hand was so disgusting.

Aura: It was understandable, a vile ogre tried to touch the son of lord ainz

A few minutes later they hear giant footsteps coming, and sees and army of trolls and ogres coming and in front of them was the giant of the east.

Ainz: A troll i see so giant is a bit of a stretch in this case, although it isn't a complete lie, is he similar in strength to hamsuke?

Aura: I believe they are compatible lord ainz.

Ainz: You are the giant of the east.

Adel: [Turns to crack in the cave] In that case you must be the demon snake of the west, and yes i am referring to you the one hiding behind an invisibility spell, i can detect your body heat, hiding seems pointless you might as well come out.

The humanoid snake comes out of the invisibility spell.

Adel: Oh you are a naga a type of snake a type of snake though the appearance is misleading.

Snake: If you saw through my invisibility spell so easily your no normal-

Giant: Skeleton, why are you here?

Ainz: I am not a skeleton, yet another inaccurate description i must see corrected.

Giant: Well than what are you? Guu the mighty ruler feared throughout the eastern forest will allow you to say your name.

Ainz: Guu? What an interested name, apologies for the late introduction, allow me to return the favor, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Army of trolls and ogres laugh.

Guu: [Laughs] Unlike me with my powerful name you have the name of a coward.

Aura: Coward?!

Ainz: Easy stay calm.

Snake: Please mysterious undeads, these creature believe that long names dignify a lack of courage.

Adel: And what about you do you see us as cowards?

Snake: I don't think as they do, i have a long name too you see i am what you call the demon snake of the west, mu name is Ryraryus.

Guu: So what business you have with us weaklings?

Ainz: I have considered building a stronghold to be constructed in the center of the forest using golems and undead do you know of it?

The army stops laughing.

Guu: Of course i know intruder! [Points at snake] If it weren't for this gutless snakes whining we would have gone over there and killed you ourselves now it looks like you saved us the trouble.

Ainz: Yes so it would seem which brings me to my next purpose of my visit i've come here because i would like to negotiate with you if you wish to live submit yourselves to me.

Guu: As if i the mighty guu would submit to a poorly named weakling.

Ryraryus: Guu! Be careful what you say!

Guu: I know first i would make a meal of you, then i will move onto the small ones for dessert.

Ainz: [Laughs Evilly] You have more than a dog you sack of flesh!

Guu: What was that?!

Ainz: I propose a duel, surely you with your strong name and boundless courage would be willing to face one you call weak and cowardly, if your scared however now is your chance to run.

Guu: I'll Duel you and there will be nothing left until i finished.

Ainz: Very well, then let's not waste any time [Eyes glow]

Guu first strikes with his magic sword but when attack it has no effect. He looks at his sword in confusion.

Ainz: Something wrong with your sword?

Guu decides to test his sword on one of his trolls and slices it's neck killing it until it can heal itself and gets back up

Ainz: Ah yes trolls can heal themselves.

Guu then turns back to ainz with his sword at hand ready.

Ainz: The strong hold the power of life and death over the weak, however i found that distaseful.

Ryraryus: He's too powerful, we must work together to defeat him!

Guu: Shut Up!

He continues the attack but it still doesn't work.

Ainz: Some of us take pride in our appearance, now are you finished attacking me?

Guu realizes the attack is not working, he then decides to punch him but does not work, ainz then strikes with his blade on guu's knee, and then strikes at his chin leaving guu hurt.

Ainz: Possessing a so called cowardly name doesn't make one weak, you may have a brain the size of a acorn, but surely you realized that by now.

The demon snake uses invisibility to slither away but does not fool them.

Adel: Where are _you_ going?

Adel grabs him by his tail and Aura grabs the snake's throat.

Aura: Lord Ainz, What would you like me to do with this weakling now?

Ryraryus: You Scrawny Little Brat! [Wraps his tail around her] I'm going to squeeze you to death!

Aura: Hey! your obstructing my view of Lord Ainz, and Adel majestic form! If you keep resisting i may accidentally crushed your throat.

She squeezes his throat which forces him to let her go.

Adel: Good now take the creature away from the fighting so he does not become lateral damage.

Aura: Right, Your coming with me.

She drags the snake away.

Ainz: Now should we continue our duel?

Guu recovers

Guu: I don't understand how you are doing this, are you using magic?

Ainz: Well this is surprising, Guu the mighty ruler of the forest and giant of the east flinching in the fear of a coward, how can this be?

Aura: He's obviously quilling before you because your name is a strong and valiant one lord ainz while his is not only cowardly but weird. Right Snake?

Ryraryus: [Scared] Yes, that's right it's evidence of lord Ainz Ooal Gown's undeniable greatness!

Ainz turns around. While Guu tries to get back up and strike.

Ainz: Indeed, that does seem like a valuable explanation.

Guu: Damn You!

Ainz turns back around.

Ainz: Silence you Filth!

Ainz strikes at the elbows causing him to fall down.

Ainz: The trouble of fighting a troll i can dice you into tiny pieces and you still b able to recover, though you do feel the pain.

Guu: My attacks don't have any effect on you at all what the hell are you?!

Ainz: What am i? I Am Death! And i have come for you.

Guu: [To his comrades] Kill Him Now! All of you Go!

The army of trolls and ogres just stand there in fear and confusion.

Adel: We should not be surpirsed, i believe we played around long enough. {Aura of Dispair 5th Tier!}

The 5th tier spell kills the entire army of trolls and ogres instantly, leaving the demon snake left.

Ryraryus: [Scared] I'll submit to you, i wish to serve you with every ounce of my being, it would be an honor to do the bidding of one with such a courageous name!

Ainz: Hmm, Alright i did technically come here for negotiations.

Ainz turns around and sees Guu's big blade, he picks it up and it shrinks down to a sword size and decides to give the weapons to carne village.

Ainz: Do you have any subordinates? A troll would be nice.

Ryraryus: I do have one great lord.

Ainz: Most excellent in that case we could uses him as a substitute, although it may be difficult, you will bring your subordinate and go to the building we are constructing in the forest, Aura free him.

Aura: Are you sure my lord?

Adel: It will be fine, if he sells out-

Ryraryus: No! I swear I would never consider of betraying someone of your power, only a fool would, I know i'm nothing before you.

Ainz: Well alright then, now leave and go find me more subordinates. That is my first order to you.

Ryraryus: [Bows head] Yes!

The three later on returns to Nazarick and goes to the main room, Demiurge gives a review about a menu for a dinner ainz is planning, and gets report that carne village is under attack, Ainz sent Adel to engage in combat with the raiders of the village, with the assistance of Lupusregina. Meanwhile in E-Rantle Balor and Wade goes for a drink, and happens to see the blue roses are in a fight with the remaining members of six arms, Balor decides to interfere.

Thug 1: Your forces are the reason, our leaders are dead, now you are gonna pay!

Lakyus: Back off freaks!

Thug 2: You should have not get involved!

Brain: Maybe for allies should have back off they know they cannot beat the blue roses.

Gagaran: That's right!

Female Thug pulls out knife

Female thug: Die [She tries to stab one of the ninja twins but is suddenly stopped.]

Balor's symbiote pushes the trio of thugs back.

Balor: Gentleman, and Madam, i would appreciate if you stopped right there.

Thug 1: Stay out of this kid ahh! [He tries to punch him but is stopped by a block and balor kicks him back]

Deadpool: Bar Fight! [He grabs one of the thugs and throws them over a table and does a drop kick on another one]

Female thug: Fall back!

The remaining thugs of six arms retreat with one message.

Female thug: We will be back and with our resurrected leaders, you are not the only magic casters in town!

The thugs leave, letting them know that zero and six arms are resurrected and back in the fight.

 **Venom** : That was too easy, but do not get cocky.

Balor: Wasn't planning to.

Balor and Deadpool leaves the bar and head back to main base, making sure that the blue roses has new partners. See ya next chapter.


	16. Butterfly entangled in the spider web

16

Guu's forces begin their attack on carne village, while goblin troops and allied ogres tries to prepare and defend the village, while Enri and Nifrea ensures the remaining villagers safety, a few minutes later the battle ends with carne village being victorious and nifrea confessing his love to enri during the time. Royal Mage Fluder paradyne wishes to meet the adventurers of darkness and Ainz Ooal Gown. Meanwhile a group of workers called foresight, prepares on a mission to go to a undiscovered tomb, the mission seems risky but they accepted due to one of the members Mage Arche needed money and plans run away with her sisters and leave her parents who refuses to cut back on spending money. The next day they meet three other worker groups, green lead, heavy masher and tenmu.

Hekkeran: I'll be damned, never seen this many famous workers in the same place at once, this client really does haves deep pockets.

Imina: Stop running your mouth the leaders are all gathered so get in there.

Hekkeran: Fine i'm on it.

Hekkeran goes to the group of leaders of different worker groups.

Gringham: I was expecting your group to make an appearance here.

Hekkeran: Of course we did, nice to meet you guys in person.

Erya: I've heard many interesting things about foresight.

Hekkeran: Same heavily warrior, i look forward to seeing the one swordsman they say can equal gazef stronoff in action.

Erya: Your words do me honor that said i doubt he is my true equal, before too long it'll be him who's compared to me, Erya Uzuruth.

Hekkeran: Those are some bold words.

Erya: Are those all the members of foresight behind you? [He sees foresight] Oh my, an elf, no i mean half elf.

Hekkeran: You take it easy, no hands on my companion.

Erya: I wouldn't dream of it, a comrade in arms should be treated with respect. Now that we completed our greetings i'll excuse myself. [Walks back to his group]

Partara: That was a bit of a dangerous site if you ask me.

Hekkeran: I was thinking the same thing, do you think he is actually skilled as they say?

Gringham: I saw the man in action in the coliseum actually, it's true he's strong as the kingdom chief warrior was a few years ago.

They then hear a girl scream, which was actually from Erya's group as they see one of his elf teenager on the ground hurt. The others assumed he hit her, which had imina offended.

Imina: Heartless bastard.

Hekkeran: It looks like swordsmanship is the only thing they have in common.

They all hear an butler's voice and has been hired by an noble from the baharuth empire who also hired Momon, Nabe, John, and Dean, when everyone's things were setted up into carriages ready to go to the undiscovered tomb which was nazerick.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] 5 seconds later.

The workers arrived at Nazarick and briefly explored outside and discover its immense riches at night they decided to go in deeper.

Hekkeran: Hey gringham, what kept you?

Gringham arrives with his group.

Gringham: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Hekkeran: We didn't actually decide on a rendezvous time, you we're good.

Gringham: Tell me was there treasure in the mausoleum your team explore?

Hekkeran: It was chock full of it, we're excited, so were the others.

Gringham: Glad to hear that, it would seem that these ruins has enough riches for all.

Hekkeran: It would seem we would have no problem entering the lower floor.

Gringham: This place reeks of death.

Hekkeran: Yeah that's my worry.

Patara: I have a proposal for the other teams.

They turn their attention to green leaf.

Patara: I and the rest of green leaf will go back out and look for any secret entrances, i think it's fairly likely to there are other ways to get inside.

Gringham: The elder makes a valid point.

Patara: But i must say my team might be taking a loss so in exchange we like to have a share of any treasure you find let's say ten percent, from each team will do and if there's a route to the lower level how about my team takes the first crack at it?

Gringham: We have no qualms with that.

Hekkeran: Neither do we.

Erya: I myself have a minor objection, sharing 10% of my treasures not a problem but-

Patara: Great! I'm glad everyone agrees!

Erya growls in silent. Green leaf group leaves

Patara: Good luck down there and be careful, the most valuable treasures are booby trapped, so feel free to leave them for us.

Hekkeran: Alright then i guess we oughta get to it.

Two group members opens two of the big doors which leads to the lower floors.

Arche: Rober, do you sense any undead magic?

Roberdyck: No there not a threat.

Arche: Good.

Thief: I wouldn't be surprised if the tombs at least 600 years old.

Arche: If it that ancient we'll find more than gold.

Erya: Can we move this along please? I don't know about the rest of you but personally i would like to hunt down some monsters.

They now hears a lot of footsteps running towards them and sees undead skeletons running to them but does not take it as a threat.

Hekkeran: Come on is someone pulling our legs or what.

Archer: These are the tombs defenders?

Imina: They might as well sent a swarm of bugs at us.

The groups laugh in disbelief.

Thief: [Laughs] This is too easy, we can take these things blindfolded.

Archer: Alright then, i guess the whole thing is ruled by a monster of if it was the whole thing is a complete idiot! I never felt this underestimated before! [Laughs]

The swarm of undead keeps charging at them and the groups took it seriously.

Erya: These foes are beneath me.

Gringham: Fine then i shall strike first.

When the swarm got closer the armed dwarf attack with his axe wiping them out.

Gringham: We must not become careless, prepare yourself for the possibility of an undead foe, and push forward with greatest care!

After foursight and the other groups went furthered into nazarick, in the camp ainz turns back to normal and teleports back to nazarick with boys putting pandora's actor in his place with naberal back at the camp.

Throne room

Albedo was kneeling when they come in.

Albedo: Greetings my lord welcome home.

Ainz: It's good to be back, the intruders should be entering now like we planned, are we full prepared to welcome them?

Albedo: Everything is ready sire, i'm certain our guest will enjoy what we will have planned for them.

Ainz: Very good. [He sits down on his throne]

Albedo sets up setting like cameras

Albedo: You can watch through here.

Ainz sees the intruders separated into small groups inside the tomb.

Ainz: And so it begins do not let a single one of them leave alive.

Adel: I would like to make a request, i would fight the groups leaders all three, the old man, heavily armed warrior, and the one who takes elves with him, i want to fight them on the 6th floor.

Ainz: Very well, it's important to test your abilities on someone other than adventurers.

Albedo: My lord have you also find a group to use as rodents for the testing ground?

Ainz: Ah yes.

Meanwhile, foresight went further in the tomb.

Hekkeran: Well this job should be going a lot smoother than expected, that first encounter was almost too easy.

Imina: Shh!

They find a corner and hide to see a big group of undead.

Hekkeran: Well that's a bother.

Arche uses detection magic.

Arche: Two of those skeleton are majors class magic, if we don't take them out quick they could be a problem.

Roberdyck: Let me handle this. [He stands in front of the undead group] Now {Turn Undead!}

He uses holy magic to kill the entire group of undead, and they continue searching for gold. Green leaf was outside.

Thief: I feel like we are going to miss out on a lot of treasure.

Patara: We're gaining some priority tomorrow so it won't be complete loss for us, besides if you ask me it's dangerous to be the first group to explore an unknown dungeon, best to let someone else to take that risk.

Yuri: That's a very pragmatic approach.

Paratara: [His group turns around] Hmm?

Green Leaf stands prepared to fight when they see the pleiades at the entrance only 5 of them.

Patara: Well so much for that.

Leaf member: What do you think we should do?

Patara: They don't outnumber us maybe we could manage.

Thief: Gotta say by the shape this tomb is in these maids have really been slacking.

The pleiades growl in anger.

Entoma: We should kill them!

CZ: They need to die.

Solution: [Sadistically] It isn't enough to simply kill them we should do it in the most painful way imaginable.

Yuri claps hands

Yuri: Yes, yes we plan on killing them from the start remember, though i am pleased to see everyone so motivated, but due to the order of Adel, we should keep the leader alive. [Turn to men] Gentleman, i'm afraid due to orders from our lord has prevent us to butcher you with our own hands, allow me to introduce the foe you will be facing. [Claps hands] Kingdom Terminators Arise to War!

Patara: Say what?

The Terminators, Lynch Nebraska, Coyle, Baxley, and Nettles jumps behind them, green leaf turns around to see the armed to the teeth terminators with their blades out and guns on their backs

Patara: Isn't this an honor to think you summon so many might undead just for us, tough break it would appear we have encounter the most powerful beings in the ruins, unfortunately my efforts of avoiding danger has put us in the thick of it.

Thief: So why don't we just run for it?! Looks at those things they will kill us in a heartbeat.

Patara: We lost any means of escape push forward!

Yuri: Yes i guess that is the best chance you have best of luck gentleman, alright please begin!

Few minutes later.

Half of green leaf is nearly dead with one of their members bleeding to death.

Lupusregina: Wow, their bad.

CZ: I thought they would put up more of a fight.

Baxley punches a leaf members head off.

Solution: Lord cocytus thought the same thing.

Patara put a fight against the terminators dodging and countering their attacks.

Entoma: I hoped we see at least a bit of a show before they died.

 **Nebraska grabs one of the green leaf members by their necks.**

Nebraska: Come here boy!

He prepares his hand for a punch through the heart.

Lupusregina: Uh oh, he's a goner no dodging that.

Nebraska puts a hole through the ones chest ultimately killing him and tossing him aside.

Yuri: You best get to work priest can't you see that your warrior in need of healing?

CZ: He's already dead, which means their front party line is destroyed.

Thief: What the hell is this?!

He blocks Coyle knife stab, but is shot in the head by nettles.

Entoma: Oh their thief has gone down too.

Lupusregina: Seems like the battle's been decided.

One of the members on the floor bleeding to death gets his head stomped by Lynch.

Entoma: He looks delicious!

Yuri: Restrain yourself remember our job is to heal whoever still breathing and send them to the torture chamber as for the dead i'll include them into my report to lord ainz.

Patara is the last one, and the fighting stops, when Adel teleports in the fight.

Adel: Stop! Now i will take this old man for rat testing.

Patara: Huh?

Adel touches patara and teleports him to the 6th floor.

Adel: Very well work done, ladies and gentleman, i believe you know what to do.

Yuri: Of course Lord Adel [Bows head]

Adel: Good, i will be teleporting the other two leaders on the 6th floor, and practice my combat on them, i trust everything should be fine here.

Lupusregina: [Excited] Off course my lord [bows head]

Adel: Alright then. [He teleports back to the throne room]

As for the other groups, 3 members gringham's group are teleported to Kyouhukou family area and are eaten alive by cockroaches and another member is tortured to death by neuronist painkill, Temmu is later teleported to the 6th floor along with foursight.

Erya: You've been teleported to the surface as well!

Patara: Yes, we must escaped clearly the ruins are not abandoned after all.

Gringham: I agree with the elder, we have to leave before what happens next.

Arche: Then lets escaped with fly magic if we still can.

They suddenly hear laughing and sees aura jumping down from the vip booth.

Erya: Another elf, no wait that's a dark elf.

Aura: [Speaking into mic] Our challengers today are a band of foolish human adventurers that dare infiltrate the great tomb of nazarick, and against them first we have the prestigious heir to the overlord of the great tomb of Nazarick, His Name is Adel Sigma Gown!

Adel jumps from the booth box where is father and albedo were, he does a superhero landing and walks up next to Aura.

Aura: [Into Mic] Next are his partners first, we have the red man that his mouth is his greatest weapon, his name is DeadPool!

Deadpool does another superhero landing and lands on his left knee and fails the landing.

Deadpool: Ah! [Quietly] Oww! F**K F**K F**K F**K!

Then he gets up and walks nexts to Adel.

Aura: [Into Mic] And finally we have one of Nazarick greatest champions! They are a being put together into one! His name is Balor!

Balor lands from jumping from the boothes and walks to his allies, and at the last second his face is covered by Venom.

Arche: This is my fault, i wanted the money but got too greedy.

Hekkeran: What are you kidding me? If the rest of us weren't as just as greedy then we wouldn't be here.

Roberdyce: He's right, we all decided to take on this job together.

Imina: Comes with the territory, sometimes a gig goes south right.

Hekkeran: I'm not hopeful but let's try to talk our way out, it might be worth a shot, [Turns to Adel] Our deepest apologies, Adel sigma uhh.

Adel: Adel Sigma Gown.

Hekkeran: Right Adel Sigma Gown, i am deeply sorry that our intrusion caused you if you show us your mercy i would gladly pay any price you ask we have plenty of gold.

Adel: You on the other hand invaded my home, if maggots were to invade your food you would not let them go you crush them all one by one. Trespassing in my house for greed that is low especially for thieves like you.

Hekkeran: Please let me explain.

Balor: Enough! Try not to cover your reasons with more lies.

Hekkeran: What if we were given permission to come here.

Deadpool: That does not make any sense whatsoever.

Hekkeran bluffs his way through saying that they received permission from large monster, but unfortunately Adel sees right through the lie.

Adel: Strange, i stopped to think logically and realize that your story did not hold up from the start. [Growls] Scum! All Of You! You Lied To me! In My Home! First You Drag your disgusting boots on its sacred Ground! And Then you try to lie your way out with your petty lives!

Adel gets more triggered and full of rage but is calmed by an green aura.

Adel: Well those are my feelings, i can't blame anyone, your lives hangs in the balance.

Adel switches gears into his predator armor.

Balor: Let's begin shall we?

The remaining survivors flinched in fear.

Balor: If you won't attack we will.

Balor strikes first at Paratara, grabbing him with Venom's hands.

 **Venom** : You will do perfectly for a meal!

Paratara head gets eaten off killing him, Adel strikes at Erya with his wrist blades by shooting at his midsection slicing him in half, and Deadpool well…

Deadpool: Hey there little dwarf. [Pulls out gun and shoots gringham in the face]

Foursight were the last ones to go and never back down. Deadpool strikes at Hekkeran with his blades but hekkeran dodges it.

Hekkeran: {Martial art Twin Blade Strike!}

He strikes with the dual swords but wade blocks the attack.

Arche: {Magic Arrows!}

Roberdyce: {Lesser Dexterity!}

Adel: Weaklings.

As the arrows hit him, he took no damage. Hekkeran attacks deadpool with the blades but wade counters it with his swords.

Hekkeran: He's too fast!

Deadpool goes for a kick but hekkeran jumps away.

Imina: Try this one! [Shoots arrows but balor slices them]

Arche: Now {Flash!}

Roberdyce: Here goes {Lesser strength!}

Hekkeran jumps out of the flash and ready to strike with the blades at wade.

Hekkeran: I won't miss again Twin blade strike!

Deadpool blocks off the attack which make the ring leader jump back.

Adel: Ok since this is getting boring let's play a new game.

He puts away his wrist blades and takes off his mask showing half of his face is an skeleton and the other is human.

Adel: Come at me if you dare! [Red eyes glow]

Hekkeran: He is a magic caster?!

Imina: He can't be the guy's stronger with a blade and his allies.

Roberdyce: I hope that doesn't mean he is stronger without both and with magic.

Arche uses detection magic and sees no magic from adel but when he snaps his fingers it made arche throw up in terror.

Arche: Everyone run away, if we fight them we will all die!

Imina: Quick Help her!

Roberdyce: {Lions heart!}

He heals her, they decide to fight adel one more time but fails miserably leaving, hekkeran paralyse, Roberdyce and Imina tells arche to run away and go back to her sisters after she leaves, the last two please with Adel to give her mercy.

Adel: You may be filthy thieves but at least you look out for one another, i'm feeling sentimental so i will give the girl mercy, Balor!

Balor: Yeah?

Adel: I want you to strike terror into that girls heart let her know that she has no hope on returning home, then you could have her either by prisoner, new recruit or kill her so that she won't suffer.

Balor: On it {Fly!}

He flies after her.

Laberdyce: You Monster! You Ordered her to be killed and have the audacity to call it mercy!

Adel: I can personally assure you, those who dare to invade nazarick, death is not a punishment but real mercy, as you will find out [Eyes glow]

Laberdyce gasp in surprise

Imina: Don't give up on me!

Laberdyce: Of course Not! [Runs at adel with his weapon]

Arche Flies to the woods and is feeling hopeless after leaving her friends and lays on a tree.

Arche: It's just me.

She closes her eyes and the opens them to see Venom hanging upside down.

 **Venom: I Think we are done playing tag.**

Adel defeats Imina and Laberdyce, Imina and Hakkeran are given to Gashokukochuuou for nesting grounds and Laberdyce is taken prisoner by Balor's and Deadpool's Terminators. Arche tries to escape but realizes by balor that they are underground.

Arche: A wall?

Balor: Wrong a barrier you are underground right now and escape is impossible.

Arche: I see. [She clenches her staff and tries to attack Balor but grabs it and tosses it away]

Balor: Well cannot blame you but we are done, well you are, you should be lucky you will be a new recruit to my army, but first.

Half of his face is covered by venom, he brings her closer to his face and venom licks her chin.

 **Venom** : A little salty but you will do.

After that They teleport to the kingdom and balor gently puts her in a cell with laberdyce and later make them both new recruits to his army. Later on the Dark elf twins go to emperor jircniv baharuth empire and confront him for sending thieves into nazarick.

To Be Continued…


	17. War of Words

17

Aura and Mare made it to the Baharuth Empire, Mare uses his magic staff to seal the cracks from his earthquake.

Mare: There! [He uses his staff to close the cracks in front of the castle]

Aura: 'Kay massacre is now complete, normally we kill everyone in the castle too, but since we don't know which one of you is the emperor so we'd better hold off, that being said if the emperor don't apologise to our lord we'll destroy your whole country! [Shouts out] Emperor! Step up or we will kill you all!

Jircniv: [Thinking] Ainz Ooal Gown who is he? No i don't have time to analyze. [Speaks out] Don't attack, i'm emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix! I wish to talk!

Aura: This guy kinda gutsy.

Mare: Yeah, i'm surprised he didn't run.

Jircniv: Well it seems that i underestimated our foe, i suppose i'll have to visit the great tomb of Nazarick myself if we want to make peace with its ruler.

Emperor Jircniv visits the great tomb of nazarick and later on arrives at the great tomb with his allies, and is approached by Yuri and Lupusregina, they are offered refreshments before going deep further into the tomb while being leaded by two of the pleiades.

Throne room

Yuri and Lupusregina were leading Jircniv and his allies to the throne room of nazarick and when they enter the room they see the overlord of death on his throne.

Jircniv: [Thinking] Gold status, military and magical, beautiful women too, there is absolutely nothing i could offer this Ainz Ooal gown that he doesn't already have there are many who equate him as a god, i'm amazed no one's try to run a victory for us would be to make it out of here alive with the empire intact.

Jircniv and his allies stopped walking and were standing in front of Ainz and his guardians. Adel, Balor, Deadpool, Demiurge, Cocytus and Sebas was standing to Ainz's left, and Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, and Mare was on his right.

Albedo: Excuse me Lord Ainz, but the emperor of Baharuth Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix is here, he's come in response of your summons.

Ainz: Emperor of Baharuth, thank you for coming, i am the master of the great tomb of Nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown!

Jircniv: I'm pleased to meet you master Ainz, you've been such a generous host.

Adel: Pardon Father, i cannot stand for this, these weaklings stand here in front of us as they are your counterpart, your equals, i must correct them. {Down on your Knees.}

Adel's command made Jircniv's allies goes on their knees, showing them how to respect their superiors.

Ainz: Enough Adel.

Adel realizes his mistake.

Adel: {Stand up!}

Jircniv allies stands back up.

Ainz: It was not my intention to insult you, but through inability to control my son, i've done just that, please forgive me i'll bow my head if you wish.

The guardians and Family turns their heads to Ainz in shock if he was actually going to do it.

Jircniv: There is nothing to forgive worry not, this is a common occurance sometimes our vessels misinterpretation us. One of my subordinates has committed precisely this offense, i am most embarrassed, allow me to present the head of the foolish noble that sent intruders into your home, will you accept it?

Adel brings a vase to his father that had the head of the noble who sent the thieves to nazarick in the previous chapter. Ainz pulls the head out.

Ainz: I shall, I'm not all for trophies but i won't let this one go to waste. [Eyes glow]

The head turns into black goo and turns into a death knight.

Jircniv: [Shocked] Amazing!

Ainz: Go join the line.

The death knight joins the line of undead that were standing on the sides.

Balor: Alright Emperor Jircniv.

Jircniv: Jircniv is fine.

Balor: Alright, since the noble who sented in thieves is dead, we should tell you how merciful we are, Foresight one of the thieves groups four of them, two died and two lives, the girl named Arche reveals that she took this mission so that she can make enough money to take her sisters with her when she was planning to leave her parents, I would grant her mercy and took her in as one of my recruits in arms, and the other on is a religious magic caster and i took him in as well slowly turning him into a real caster only to reveal to him that there is no god!

Jircniv: I see, such mercy is applied to thieves and former noble family members.

Adel: Now Jircniv, since my rudly actions towards you i in turn will disregard the trouble your noble has caused to nazarick, on behalf on my father's authority.

Ainz: And there is no need for apology, you may return in peace, we are about to be rather busy here in Nazarick, thanks to your noble we now realize the trouble will come to us even if we keep to ourselves, armed with that knowledge we shall preempt any aggression that may come.

Jircniv: What exactly is your meaning?

Ainz: I will attempt to defeat any who dared to bring harm to the great tomb of Nazarick, they'll be made to be paid for their arrogance, this world shall feel my wrath until the quiet i love has return.

Jircniv: Admirable Gold! Why don't we form an alliance?

Shalltear: As if your pathetic country can ever be more-

Aura kicks Shalltear's behind to quiet her.

Aura: Watch your mouth!

Ainz: Ceased this racket! I Demand Silence!

Aura and Shalltear immediately stay quiet after hearing Ainz words.

Jircniv: Rise up found a country and rule it as a king i can think of a title no worthy for the illustrious Ainz Ooal Gown! My empire will do everything in its power to insist you in its greatness and ever!

Ainz: What merit do you see yourself in this emperor jircniv?

Jircniv: I wish only to establish friendly ties with you and the great country you will someday create let us prosper together.

Adel: Dad, are you sure about teaming with him?

After thinking Ainz decides to form an alliance with Jircniv and the baharuth empire, shortly after they leave the tomb, everyone in the throne room talks about jircniv.

Shalltear: Pardon lord ainz, but may i ask a question?

Ainz: Go ahead.

Shalltear: Why are we treating that human emperor as a ally when he's clearly so much weaker than us?

Albedo: All of our actions must be justified.

Ainz: We could just destroy baharuth with ease but that would just condemned us for our aggression, I'll not have the name Ainz Ooal Gown sullied so.

Adel: I have an idea!

The guardians, Ainz, Balor and Deadpool turns their attention to the young overlord.

Adel: If we cannot attack baharuth as us then why don't we send someone who is not from Nazarick to attack our enemies and not have a single trace connected to us. How about i go sneak into baharuth as a mysterious Attacker from the unknown as a masked intruder that enjoys the thrill of the hunt.

Albedo: No! We cannot Allow our son into enemy Territory!

Ainz: Albedo Please! Let him Speak!

Albedo: Forgive me my lord! [Bows head]

Ainz: Adel, please enlighten us.

Adel: Well if i sneak into the empire as a unknown intruder whose face is covered in armor and face paint is underneath that face armor, they would be clueless on who it is, they only saw me in my skeleton form when they arrived so if they try to reveal my face i will just use my human form and will not have any clue that i am from Nazarick.

Cocytus: I See.

Mare: Oh wow you were really thinking ahead lord Adel.

Adel: Yes, and definitely a boost for the reputation of the dark adventurer momon. And it's clear why jircniv wants to be an alliance with us, just like the slane theocracy, jircniv wants to partner up with us because he secretly wants an individual that is much stronger than Ainz to defeat him and that is clearly our allies, guardians, or me. Jircniv wanted to have an alliance so that he would want mind control one of us to sell out Nazarick so that he would have the upper hand. His mind is more than a fool than an emperor to read.

Demiurge: Precisely Adel, i thought i was not the only one thinking about it!

Shalltear: So the emperor's plan is to turn one of us against the other while creating an alliance of human kingdoms behind lord ainz back?!

Aura: Than it's doomed to fail because none of us would consider of betraying lord ainz.

Mare: Then why don't we just go ahead and destroy it right now?

Adel: Like i said young mare, i will clearly be in disguise and ruin the emperor's plans for betrayal, Such a cowardly act for an so called emperor.

Demiurge: Now then, as our plan for entering and conquering this world, as our stage is now set for our country to rise. Now then a mere king would be no different from any other worms we are about to step on, i humbly suggest we come up with a better title.

Ainz: Very well do as you wish.

The guardians decide what ainz better fitting name should be if he going to rule the world with nazarick, Cocytus came up with the name Sorcerer King, Ainz decides to take the name when they were ready to enter the world as an independent nation. Meanwhile Adel announced his Anti Hero figure who will enter baharuth as a threat, his alter ego is called The Darkest Mind in Yggdrasil and its name is Carnage.

Adel: Right now guardians, my mission is to take down baharuth in chaos, when i put this armor on, i am no longer see or appear as Adel, I am the Anti Hero of Yggdrasil, and Nazerick I will spread the name Carnage Throughout Baharuth as Dark, unknown figure who will not take any prisoners, Long Live Carnage!

Guardians: Long Live Carnage!

Adel red eyes glow.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall Break] And Just like that another cheap ass ego is made.

To be Continued…


	18. Hunter of Baharuth

18

In the Demon Kingdom Deadpool and The terminators went out to the woods to secure the area of intruders, The Crazy merc wanted to get out of the house for a while and have some fun.

Deadpool: Ok, boys here we will take you guys to the next level, watch the master at work!

They suddenly hear rattling coming from the bushes, and holds up their weapons.

Coyle: Come out of there! Or we will shoot your ass!

Baxley: Really?

They see a small creature come out of the bushes with his hands up and when it comes out they see a small male dark elf, he appearance looks like he is 13 years old, he was wearing a wrestling mask on his face, he had on sweatpants, and was wearing a dark sweater.

Nebraska: Who are you kid?

Nettles: Speak slowly.

?: I am Mysterio Suki. And i am 80 years old.

Deadpool: You look like your 13 years old.

Mysterio: For dark elves 80 years old means we are mid teens.

Deadpool: Whatever kid, tell us where your from.

Mysterio: I walk around everywhere, i don't know where i was born, never knew my parents and i think it was best for me to just travel everywhere in this world.

Deadpool: Whatever kid, we are running low on recruits and you just hitched a ride with us. Grab Him!

The terminators jumped at the elf but he dodges it by jumping high in the air and doing flips, and backflips from them after he lands on the ground.

Deadpool: We got us a jumper.

Deadpool pulls out his guns and shoots, the elf dodges these bullets by jumping, dodging, and running faster.

Deadpool: Goddamn little Bastard!

Deadpool keeps shooting but realizes that he keeps on missing and wastin bullets.

Deadpool: That's It!

He puts his guns in his holsters and pulls out his swords and fights the elf in the trees, jumping from tree to tree, Meanwhile Balor hears the shots and decides to see what it is.

Balor: Arche, Come!

Arche was recruited into the army after foresight intruded in Nazarick and he took her in his army.

Arche: Yes master.

Balor turns into Venom and jumps into the woods, Arche follow him.

Arche: {Fly}

Deadpool was still fighting the Dark Elf and had enough.

Deadpool: Hyaaaa!

Deadpool went in for the final blow, but Mysterio dodges it and jumps behind him, kicks him to the tree and set up speed for his finishing blow: Double Knees to the face, As he went for the blow but was stopped after he was tackled down into the ground and is knocked out by Venom.

 **Venom** : A Dark Elf?

Arche: Are you alright?

 **Venom:** Yeah.

Venom turns into Balor and sees the Dark elf bruised, and hurt, trying to get back up.

Balor: Please, relax Dark elf.

Mysterio: My name is Mysterio Suki.

Balor: Alright, Hang on {Middle Cure Wounds!}

A Green flow heals mysterio's bruises.

The Terminators get back up and helps up Wade, and turns their attention to Balor.

Lynch: Get back, your in danger!

Balor: Lower your Weapons, That's an Order!

They lower their weapons, Mysterio tells them everything and later on takes him to the Demon Kingdom and Recruits him into the Kingdom. Later on they put him in handcuffs for safety reasons, and Takes him to Nazarick, and Arrives to the throne room to see the guardians and Pleiades kneeling to death and his son next to him, after they entered Mysterio was behind them to keep it a surprised.

Ainz: Right on time boys.

Balor: Yeah, and i have a guest, well actually wade found him in the woods near the yard.

Mysterio Stepped up in front of them, the guardians turns their heads to the New Dark Elf in the Demon Kingdom, Aura and Mare Eyes widened as they thought they were the only dark elves in Nazarick, or that their creator Bukubukuchagma told them.

Mysterio: Hello fellow Monsters, My Name is Mysterio Suki.

Ainz: Oh I see your a Dark Elf, but taller and a little older.

Mysterio: I am 80 years old, but we age a little more slow. I had this mask on for as long as since i found it, no one managed to see my face, just like the one with an alien inside him. [Referring to balor]

Deadpool: And this guy is a jumper, he likes going higher and runs faster than anyone, to say the least. But he is no slouch when it comes to fights.

Ainz: Well Dark Elves can be aggressive when threatened.

Mysterio: I only fight when provoked, and when i am done with an opponent i make an example.

Ainz: Do you know of any dark elf villages of anywhere near nazarick?

Mysterio: I don't know, no one's ever been near a dark elf village, For me in different dark elf villages i just come and go, and even if there is a close village near this tomb, it would be a lost dark elf village.

Ainz: Lost Dark Elf Village? Hmm

Aura breathed real hard after seeing another boy elf, apart from her brother, and being one half of the 6th floor guardian, she barely knows how to be affectionate to other male dark elves, Shalltear notice her hard breathing and blushing and smirked at the idea, just like how peroroncino messes with his sister. After the Kingdom's top warriors left the throne room, Adel continued his main objective for how he should sneak into the baharuth empire in Carnage.

Adel holds out something in his hands. It looked like small bombs.

Demiurge: What are those Adel?

Adel: I created them in my office, they are smoke bombs, Flashbangs, and Fear toxins in different small bombs, all i needed to do is to activate this switch [Holds up switch] And they will be active against enemies.

Demiurge: Genius Adel, I never would have thought of something smart as this.

Adel: Please Demiurge, you have all the techniques and strategies that we need in entering the world as a nation.

Demiurge: Yes, but your mind is superior of one of the supreme beings such as lord ainz.

After having discussed his battle tactics and planning to take out the empire for trying to sell out on Nazarick, Adel gathered his items, Armor, and Magic to sneak into enemy territory. Ainz and Adel teleported to the main room. Leaving the Guardians and Pleiades in the throne room.

Cocytus: What a majestic plan, no wonder the supreme beings are all powerful.

Mare: Y-Yeah Adel, Just might be destined to be the next king.

Albedo: [Excited] They are just incredible Mare! Even after the supreme beings left us behind Lord Ainz stayed with us all, and if he does leave Adel with be with us for his family and his tomb with his life!

Aura was still on her knees shaking violently and her face is still red.

Cocytus: Aura, What's wrong, Are you injured, ill, Hurt?

Aura: Hmm? Oh no, it's just seeing another boy dark elf made me go so crazy inside my body feel so strange.

Shalltear: [Smirks] Oh is it lust?

Aura: [Offended] What?! No!

Shalltear: Oh really? You look like your going through a small crises in your underwear, little miss flat chest.

Aura's face turns into red of anger and just walks out of the throne room with mare to do their job.

Meanwhile at the Baharuth Empire.

Adel was sneaking around the buildings when it is night time, he uses his thermo vision to detect body heat and stayed in the shadows, he noticed a couple of nobles hurting and torturing a poor family due to their lifestyle, Nobles claim themselves to be on top because they think they are gods, Adel was clenching his teeth and fist in anger, His Dad and Albedo along with the guardians and pleiades were watching him through the MRV. Lupusregina contacted him through the communication system.

Lupusregina: [Worried] Adel Sama are you alright?

Adel tries to snap out of it.

Adel: What?

Lupusregina: Are you ok?

Adel: I'm fine, I just have to take care of something.

Adel decides to help the poor family from the corrupted nobility, He sees a giant fat man, with a lady standing next to him with two armored knights and the poor family was a man and wife with three kids, 2 girls and 1 boy. Adel sees the family getting dragged into the woods by the knights leaving the fat man and his lady smiling in satisfaction.

Adel followed the knights by jumping in the trees and when they stopped in the middle of the woods the knights planted them on their knees and held up their swords ready to cut their heads off, but the swords were shot out of their hands from the tree.

Knight: Who's There?!

Adel jumps out of the trees showing a mysterious armored person with advanced hunting gear, saving the family.

Knight: Kill this fool!

One of the knights ran at adel with his sword, but adel did not took damage after the attack. Adel grabs the knight by his throat and choked him, then throw him into the trees, and turns his attention to the other one next to the family, he grabs the father hostage.

Knight: Stay back or he dies!

The knight held a blade to the father's throat, but Adel has something else up his sleeve.

Adel: {Paralysis Technique!}

The Knight was stunned and frozen given the father to be free and runs out of the woods with his family, After the paralysis, Adel pulled out a knife and carved a smile on the knights neck, it was so wide that the head fell of.

Adel: Pathetic bidding.

The second knight saw everything and decided to run, Adel shot his wrist blades at the knights legs cutting both down, leaving him helplessly crawling for his life, but unfortunately Adel has other plans.

Adel: Aww getting hard to move now ain't it?

Adel ties a rope around the knights neck and ties the other half to the tree, and swings on it playfully making the knight choked and technically being hanged to death. Adel lets go of the rope after the knight stopped breathing and leaves the forest.

Adel: That was fun let's do it again sometime.

The noble and his lady was waiting for the two knights to return but no one comes out except for Adel with blood on his armor. The Fat noble assumed that adel killed them and stumbled back down in fear, the lady try to run, but adel shot his spear and it hit the lady's eye.

Adel: BullsEye! [Laugh Sadistically]

The fat noble try to back up, Adel grabbed his leg and pulls out a chainsaw out of a dark small gate, and weld it up over his head like a maniac, and split the noble down the middle in half leaving a carcass of lard, Adel summons a portal to the dark area in nazarick feeding the dead to Kyouhukou's Family. And Continue his mission.

Main Room

Everyone was watching Adel, after he made those kills and enjoyed doing every second of it.

Cocytus: He killed them with ease, and was enjoying it.

Demiurge: Adel showed them no mercy when it comes to it.

Lupusregina and Solution were proud of the heir to the overlord, after he used his instincts in killing humans when it came to nazarick.

Meanwhile

Re-Estize

Balor, Deadpool, And Mysterio was walking through town, enjoying their time off, they went into a bar and had seats, drinked for a while, a few hours later the three heard screaming and fighting outside of the bar, they went to see what it was, it was coming from the middle of the city where they saw the blue roses in a turf battle with the resurrected Six Arms 5 leaders Zero, Malmvist, Edstorm, Paschurian, and Davernoch and their gangs, Lakyus, EvilEye, Gagaran, and the ninja twins Tia and Tina were with their fellow knights of the Re-Estize kingdom.

Zero: Tell us where they are and we promised to go easy on you ladies.

Lakyus growled in irritation.

Malmvist: Not only we were humiliated, but our clients will fire us if we don't put on a show, we will violate you ladies for a while and then kill you.

Edstorm: Seems like they are all talk and cannot back up their words let alone being attractive.

Blue roses blushed in rage, Brain Unglaus and Climb came on the scene to help.

Paschurian: Stay out of this Unglaus, What do you two have to prove against us?

Brain: I might be nothing, but i can be a handful when it comes to combat!

Brain gets ready to pull out his sword and do the four slashes of light.

Balor: Well, what do we have here?

Everyone turns their attention to Balor, Deadpool, and Mysterio.

EvilEye: Balor!

Lakyus: Balor?

Deadpool: Oh Well, i was hoping i could just slack off all day but now this crap? [Throws Bottle of beer]

Zero: Stay out of this Red! We are looking to settle the score with this little punk who ruined our business.

Balor: I might not be all when it comes to appearance but we are no pushovers i can assure you. Attack us all at once and you might survive for 20 seconds.

Paschurian: He sounds more confident then last time.

Balor: [Thinking] Try not to underestimate my opponents.

Malmvist: Either way i am happy for some revenge! [Pulls out sword]

Paschurian pulls out the whip, Edstorm pulls out the knives and Dabernoch is ready to cast magic deadly spells.

Zero: Everyone get ready!

The whole Six arms army got ready to attack.

Balor: Alright have it your way. Mask!

 **Venom** : Copy!

Venom covers Balor's body and gets ready to attack the whole six arms army.

Thug: What the Hell is that Thing?!

Venom, And Deadpool attacks the army, Deadpool slices and dices them all in half while venom turns his hands into bladed weaponry and kills them and eat some of their brains in one split second.

Zero: What just happened?

 **Venom** : We just played and finished.

Balor turns back to normal, the Blue roses stepped back a little.

Gagaran: This is not even a war, it's just a fight that just ended instantly, how is that possible?

Tia: What do you mean how, didn't you seen it?

Gagaran: Yeah but that was impossible.

Lakyus: Girls, Stand back!

The Blue Rose army stood back in surprise.

Mysterio: Well, this is ironic, six arms looking for a fight but instead backing off.

Zero: Retreat!

Six arms and their clients leave.

Mysterio: Their getting away!

Balor: Let them be, i doubt they will be coming back, plus they ran out of allies, Lets go.

The three jump away and ran into the forest back to the demon kingdom.

EvilEye: Wait!

It was too late they left and were gone, leaving Blue rose in confusion in which they should fear them or have them as an ally.

To Be Continued…


	19. Massacre

19

Adel was sneaking through the darkness of Baharuth, as soon as he reached the top of the empire building he sneaks pass the guards and managed to get into Emperor Jircniv main room using his shapeshifting abilities as one of jircniv's top guards, after managing to get close to jircniv plans. The Emperor of baharuth reveals to his advisors that he plans on having ainz cast the first stone in the upcoming war in order to reveal the other kingdoms that he is a threat to the world, and in order to do that he proposes to join forces with Slane theocracy, Re-Estize kingdom, and other human kingdoms against nazarick.

Main Room

Ainz is watching his son through an MRV to make sure he stayed in character in hoping to get inside information, AInz watched his son being physically angry after hearing jircniv trying to use the guardians or Adel to sell out nazarick so that baharuth can take over.

Empire Main Room

After Adel Gained the information he needed, he activated a switch which causes half of the empire building to explode alerting the guards and top soldiers to investigate the bomb, After they were distracted by the explosion, Adel made his move by leaving a note on jircniv's table and quickly teleported out of there without being noticed and back to Nazarick's main room, Adel was still angered from hearing the empires plans, Adel nearly engulfed himself into flames.

Adel: [Growls] Pathetic! Weaklings, All Of Them!

Ainz: Adel, Calm Yourself!

Adel still felt angered from hearing about betrayal.

Ainz: Adel Please!

Adel: [Screams in Rage]

The Pleiades walked in to see Adel have an Enraged outburst, after he took of his armor. Lupusregina ran up behind him and hugged him hard enough to calm him down from his visit, Adel stopped his rage and felt a green flow occurred around him, finally relieving him and settling him, the werewolf maid hugged him tighter so that he wouldn't move, but way too tight for him to barely breath.

Adel: [Choking] Ok ok! Lupusregina Please Let go!

Lupusregina lets him go after realizing she was choking him, Adel took a seat.

Lupusregina: I'm so sorry, Adel Sama! [Bows her head in mistake]

Adel: It ok Lupusregina. [He catches his breath]

Ainz: Adel, in order for you to calm down, you will need to rest, and relax before you head back to carne village to help nfirea with his potions.

Adel: Yes, of course i did not know what happened, it was childish to have behaved like that.

Adel walks to his room/office and layed down on his bed.

Ainz later then established his sorcerer kingdom of nazarick and demands that the re estize kingdom relinquishes all lands from E Rantel, the king of Re estize refuses to do it, Marquis Raeven agrees with him and is set up as commander for the war, Crown Prince Babaro is sent to carne village to question the villagers about lord ainz, instead he decides to use them hostages against ainz, Ainz later on arrives to Baharuh Army camp with Balor, Mare, Mysterio, and Deadpool with an army of death knights ready to go to war.

Few Hours Later

Adel and Lupusregina teleports back to Carne village to see babaro's army in front of carne villages front gates, Babaro burns down a watch tower as a threat, The able bodied men, ogres and trolls distract the army while Enri and Nfirea evacuate the fleeing villagers, the soldiers later notices and to prevent the attack Enri Blows the second goblin horn ainz gives her summoning 5000 goblins an whole army, Babaro's army flees from the village.

Nightfall

Babaro's army was sitting in the middle of a field camping and thinking about, leaving babaro in disbelief.

Babaro: [Disbelief] It's absurd, how can we lose to goblins?! Damn it! Damn It! Damn It!

Babaro hears some footsteps behind him and turns around to see Adel in his full body armor, with lupusregina walking beside him.

Adel: Hello there guy, you're looking desperate you wanna talk about it?

Babaro prepares to pull out his sword.

Babaro: Who goes there?!

Adel: You look testy, but allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Adel sigma Gown, son of lord Ainz, and this is my lovely assistant Lupusregina Beta member of the combat maids of the pleiades that serves my father.

Babaro: What did you say?!

Lupusregina: That was kind of rough huh? Summoning those goblins out of nowhere like that, it's practically cheating, who knew enri had it in her. [laughs]

Babaro: Alright that's enough, what do you want from me?

Adel: Isn't is obvious? [Face changes] I come here to kill you, rat.

Babaro: Yeah right and how do you intend to do that? Do you know who you are dealing with? I am prince Babaro Andrean leld Ryle Vaiself.

Adel: Yeah, it doesn't matter who you are an adventurer, thief, criminal, King or prince but in the end you are just some human.

Babaro: Hold on..

Lupusregina: [Sadistically] I'm afraid Lord Ainz Ooal Gown doesn't have a place for you in his plans and since you are just some random guy in the way you are better off dead. You get the idea?

Babaro: [Shocked] You mean it, you're planning to kill me!

Adel: There's the face we have been looking for, maybe i was a little harsh before so i have changed my opinion for you.

Babaro: Oh yeah?

Adel: So to make this a fair fight to the death we have to pick the right enemies for the job, so we summon some redcap goblins for you.

Few minutes later

The redcap goblins killed the entire army or what's left of it, leaving babaro shaking in fear. Adel walks up next to him.

Adel: I have been through a long day since spying on baharuth, but now i have to take my frustration out on something and since you were a pain all day, i decided to offer you a quicker way out. [Red eyes Glow]

Everything fades after black appears and babaro's screams were heard in the night.

Few days later as the war begins the kingdom's army of 240,000 men in the front lines of the kingdom's king, later on Ainz along with Balor, Mare, mysterio, and Deadpool on the other side of the battlefield on the front line with his army of death knights, and the baharuth army, ready to cast a super tier spell.

Ainz: [Thinking] In Yggdrasil, players casting super tier magic are the first ones targeted, but no one is stopping me, they're all just staring dumbfounded, i guess that means there are no players in the kingdoms army in that case acting as a decoy is pointless. [Speaks] Yes now the festival of destruction can begin. [Thinks] A lot of people by my hand and i will feel nothing. All i want is to see what this magic can do and to make nazarick even stronger.

Starts the spell.

Ainz: I make this tribute to dark fatality! {la Shub- Niggurath!}

The Super tier Spell slaughters the entire left flank of 74,000 men instantly.

Balor: What?! 74,000 Soldiers dead under one attack!

Ainz: [Laughs] I am not offended on your surprise but you did praised the effectiveness of my spell, after a tribute to the goddess of dark fertility, she responds by sending one of her thousands young.

After the spell was casted, a giant black ball of dark goo appears in mid air and drops on the dead soldiers and proceeds to sacrifice them.

Deadpool: A big ball of dark gooey slime?

Ainz: And now my children you will witness the face of dispair!

The dark goo sacrifices the dead soldiers to create 5 massive monsters that make goat noises.

Deadpool: 5 massive goats? Really?

Ainz: [Laughs Evilly] Splendid, it looks like i set a new record, i believe i am the first to summon five of them at once, this is made a moment possibly to share with.

Mare: Congratulations on your summoning my lord!

Aura: Why thank you mare.

Mysterio: I gotta be honest i never seen 5 adorable monsters summon at once, very amazing lord ainz.

Ainz: How kind of you.

The baharuth army behind them were shaking in fear after seeing five monsters summoned in front of them.

Ainz: Hmm, we should at least have some fun with them even though we are about to send them away. [Shouts] Hunt them down little goats, make your wicked mother proud!, but there are three people you must not kill, run wild and but spare them your wrath!

The 5 dark youngs killed the entire kingdoms army, crushing them underfoot, The baharuth army were in fear seeing the kingdoms army killed just like that.

Ainz: Now applause! My power is sublime should it not be celebrated?!

Balor: Wait!

Everyone turns to Balor in attention.

Balor: That Sorcery! Conquering Magic It Was WONDERFUL! [Claps and applause]

Mare, Mysterio and Deadpool claps after, then the entire Baharuth army slowly claps and applause, when one of the 5 monsters were walking to them the men in armor clapped louder and applause louder, when the monstrous goat got closer the baharuth army flee in fear back to the empire. The king of the re-estize kingdom receive news after hearing that his whole army was killed in one attack, the king retreat back to E-Rantel, while Climb and Brain goes to help Gazef Stronoff fend off and distract the monsters but the dark young prove to be unstoppable, Ainz, Mysterio, Balor, and Deadpool arrived onto the battlefield on one of the monsters in front of Brain, Climb, and Gazef, Ainz offers Gazef to be his subordinate in exchange for calling off the dark young, Gazef refuses even as ainz goad him, Gazef challenges ainz to a duel before ainz was able to continue on to E-Rantel with Nazarick as an Independent Nation.

See ya Next Chapter


	20. PVP Player Vs Player

20

Previously on Overlord New Seeds…

A massacre happened when an all out war begin and ended in under a minute, killing 74,000 soldiers of the re-estize and turning the whole dead into 5 giant dark monsters and killed the entire kingdom army, Leaving Gazef, Brain, and Climb, face to face with the sorcerer king. Gazef challenges Ainz knowing that he has no chance of winning but Ainz accepts it, he first examines gazef sword it has lesser mana but it is able to kill ainz, the duel begins.

Climb: Good Luck Master Stronoff!

Climbs rings 3 bells to start the battle, Gazef charges at ainz, but ainz uses a time stop spell to stop everything around him, except Balor, Deadpool, Mysterio can still move.

Deadpool: Hey what's the big idea? Everything just stopped.

Ainz: Onenote children, you should always prepare countermeasures against time spells. [Ainz walks up to Gazef who is frozen in time] {Delay Magic, True Death.} Farewell Gazef stronoff i'm sorry it had to end this way.

The Time spell stops, and Gazef dies instantly from the magic AInz casted on him.

Brain: What?

Climb: What did he just do?

Brain: I couldn't see! Gazef hey Get up!

Ainz: He's already dead.

The Two adventurers looked shocked, Ainz layed down Gazef and closed his dead eyes winning the battle, Climb and Brain run to their dead master.

Climb: No it cannot be!

Balor: I'm sorry it had to go down like this, but he left us no choice.

Ainz: Seeing him challenge me to a battle he couldn't win reminds me of our first meeting, in honor of chief's warrior courage i will cease the pursuit of your forces and withdraw, his body will be returned to you once its been purified.

Brain: No, he wouldn't want that, we will take gazef on our own without your help.

Ainz: Very Well, also i have a message for the people of your kingdom i am not unreasonable i will offer mercy to those who bow down to me. [Flies to the goat monsters] If you relinquish E-Rantel within the next few days i will prevent these creatures from running rampid in your capital.

Balor: Inform your king, so that nobody will die in the kingdom, nor the Re-Estize Capital, please for your safety and the peoples as well, warriors.

Balor, Mysterio, and Deadpool jumps on one of the goats and rides them back to nazarick.

Brain: If you don't mind i'd like to carry gazef body back myself.

Climb: of Course. [Picks up Gazef sword] although i don't deserve such an honor i'll bring his sword.

Climb and Brain watches helplessly as they see the 5 monsters walk away.

Baharuth Empire.

Jircniv: [Shocked] 70,000?! [Jircniv falls down on his couch in shocked and disbelief] Absurd! So many men killed in one blow!

Jircniv Subordinates: Then after their deaths, 5 giant beast were summon to the battlefield, then lord gown engage into combat with the kingdoms chief warrior Gazef stronoff and bested him, not only that but that explosion from the other day brought down nearly half of the empire and someone left a chilling message on a wall, writings in our soldiers blood, spelling "Carnage".

Jircniv head soldiers were in shocked while jircniv was laughing slowly in his horror, nearly gone off the edge.

Re-Estize Kingdom

The kings and nobles are terrified at the results of the battle, they have no choice but to give up E Rantel, Brain and Climb believes that gazef fight against Ainz was a way to help them learn more about him, as they set up their defenses brain vows to become more better than gazef.

E Rantel

Ainz arrives in E Rantel in a large procession, Undead in armor and Death knights were marching into E-Rantel Guarding Ainz who was inside the chariage, Balor, Adel, Mysterio, Deadpool, were on their horses, riding into E-Rantel, The people of E-Rantel was hiding in their houses, scared and afraid. While they were marching, a child threw a rock at Adel.

Adel: Hey! Who Did That?!

A kid threw a rock at him yelling about his father and thinking adel killed him, the kids mom came to protect him, and trying to claim that it was an accident, the Death knights came to protect Adel, Albedo walked to the kid who threw the rock at Adel.

Woman: [Holding her son] Please, have mercy he is just a child he did not know what he was doing! Please have mercy on my son!

Albedo steps in.

Albedo: Lord Ainz, and my son will not be disrespected. [She pulls out her axe in anger] Its a crime punishable by death [Eyes glow] The ignorant must learn to respect the supreme beings and their heirs!

The woman and her child were saved by momon, who is played by Pandora's actor, Ainz offers him as the city's enforcer of laws and representatives.

Timeskip

In the Sorcerer Kingdom in E-Rantel

This was later revealed to be Demiurges Plan in order to find and kill enemies as the humans will rally under momon. Demiurge and Albedo make their way to the Throne room of the sorcerer kingdom, and all the Guardians and Pleiades were kneeling to Ainz, while Balor, Deadpool and Mysterio stays to the side and Adel was standing next to his father.

Ainz: You may raise your heads.

The Guardians and Pleiades raised their heads

Ainz: Your efforts has done me a great honor.

Demiurge: My lord, my sorcerer king we are unworthy of such a praise.

Albedo: It is our pleasure to be running at your call, serving you is the greatest gift we could ever ask for.

Sebas: I second those sentiments wholeheartedly my lord i await your next order.

Shalltear: I offer you my strength, my life and my body to do however you see to fit of, noble sorcerer king.

Cocytus: No matter the trial, no matter the order i shall not hesitate.

Aura: So long as we fight for the glory of the sorcerer king nothing will stop us!

Mare: I will give it my best and i will work hard every day.

Adel: As the son of death and heir of the overlord and sorcerer king, i will stop at nothing to make sure the name Ainz Ooal Gown is spreaded all over the world!

Ainz: Thank you for your kind words but we are as close as family, indeed i consider you the children of my dearest friends, Nazarick shall not hide in the shadows no longer! [Holds up staff] This date shall be the founding day of the Sorcery Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown! [Eyes Flame]

Balor: Uncle, i believe we have managed to find one of the supreme beings by using this! [Holds up Device] I call it a Tracking Device! It will help us find all the supreme beings of Nazarick and bring them back to the Sorcerer Kingdom, We Shall find them Tonight!

The Guardians and Pleiades Gasp in surprise knowing that their creators are in the new world. Ainz is also surprised knowing that he will find his friends.

Mysterio: My lord we will find them tonight with our soldiers and recruit if you want us to.

Ainz: Alright, Take your time finding them, i will let you decide when you are leaving.

Deadpool: Yeah sure but right now, we have to get to our new home wich is the Re-Estize capital!

After an agreement with the Demon Kingdom and Re-Estize kingdom, The king decides to hand over the capital to silas knowing that they are too powerful for Re-Estize. After claiming the Capital, the whole Demon Kingdom Army marched into the capital, Innocent people were hiding inside, Adventurers, Six arms, Blue Roses and others were watching and shaking in fear as they claim the capital without killing a single person, the Terminators were guarding the 3 kids of the devil and went into their new home which was a tall giant castle standing outside of the capital which was built by the Demon kingdoms workers, and claimed two kingdoms to rule over.

Deadpool: [Fourth Wall Break] And the story still continues, what are you expecting a trailer teaser well you are going to wait until spring, until then more fanfiction adventures are still to come.

To be Continued…

I'll be waiting to see season 4, so i can make new chapters based on the anime, until then i will come up with new adventures, See you next Season.


	21. The Supreme Bird Being

21

Previously on Overlord: New seeds, Gazef stronoff the head chief warrior of kingdom's army was recently killed in the war for taking over E-Rantel, after the war the sorcerer kingdom was born in E-Rantel.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall Break] Yeah Yeah they already read it or saw it in the anime so let's move on.

As i was saying, Ainz Ooal Gown was not the only one who came out of the shadows, the demon kingdom stepped out and gained control of the Re-Estize Capitol, putting all of the adventurers, Criminals, and kingdoms on notice.

Kingdom Throne room

Zanac: Father, what is our next move now that monsters taken over E-Rantel and the Capitol?

Ramposa: We cannot challenge them, for the sake of our lifestyle we must stay away from them and not cross them, who knows what they are capable of.

Demon Kingdom at the Capitol

The entire Demon Kingdom army was standing right in the middle of the capitol, making a statement by giving an example of how they can take down anything and anyone. After the statement they went to their Home, and made themselves at home.

Sorcerer Kingdom.

Adel was in his new room/office and was working on his costume, improving the armor, giving upgrades, and adding new weapons to the arsenal, The human like undead [not skeleton] was determined to bring down the baharuth empire, after he was finished with his work, he decided to give it a test run to see if they work.

Testing room

Adel put on his armor and summon zombies and undead to test on them, adel shoots his blades to split one in half, and the other two to gut them seemingly killing them, having adel complete his training.

Capitol.

Balor, Deadpool, and Mysterio stepped outside and sees the capitol put on notice.

Balor: I'm going for a walk real quick.

Balor heads out of the capitol, goes for a walk, while he was walking he finds a large field, it was calm, peaceful and smooth, he walk right in the middle of it and sat down.

 **Venom:** It feels peaceful, no loud noises, no fire, no attacks, it is perfect.

Balor: I have to say, you barely been talking since we claimed the capitol.

 **Venom** : That's because world domination seems too much work, sometimes we would claim breaks, or if you wanna pass out in the middle of the battlefield.

Balor: I have to ask are there more of you?

 **Venom:** I am what's left of my species, after my home planet got ambushed i left.

Balor: Huh, well how about that.

Few minutes later

Balor took a nap in the middle of the field, dreaming about what is next for him, when he woke up he saw evileye sitting next to him, he sat right up quickly.

Balor: Oh hey it's you.

EvilEye: Yeah, after what happened just today..

Balor: Yeah, we did not wanted to hide, we needed to enter the world as an independent nation, like nazarick.

EvilEye: It wasn't that bad, hiding in the shadows, i did it once, after i destroyed a village, My real name is Keeno Fasris Inberun, I was a vampire lord and vampire princess, nowadays i work as an adamantite adventurer with the blue rose.

Balor: I am Balor, the future demon lord of the demon kingdom, i found Venom when i ended the fight with that alien predator, you saw in the jungle, He needed a host to survive and i was the one to find him and do it. Even in life having allies wouldn't be enough, and if you were thinking about us taking down and burning the kingdom, we would not do anything like that if king ramposa tries to attack us he will pay the price.

Evileye: The kingdom would not do such thing.

Balor: Hmph, even though Ramposa is old do not underestimate an old man, they are wise.

Few minutes later

Mysterio was walking around the capitol, still in his dark elf form, hanging out like a sore thumb, he walked around like he was a celebrity, he ignored the whispers, and rumors.

Mysterio: What? You never seen a dark elf walk through town before?

The young dark elf boy walked around for awhile until he realized that he was in E-Rantel, homplace of the newly founded sorcerer kingdom, and enter.

Guard: Sir Mysterio, please come in.

The guards escorted the dark elf to the sorcerer kingdom, he decided to walk in the kingdom by himself. While his look around he saw aura and mare talking about him and the chances that they will see their creator again. Mysterio decides to join and bond with them for the whole day since it is everyone's day off. Deadpool was jumping from building to building and was tap dancing drunk and fell off.

Deadpool: Ow.

Civilian: I cannot believe he is still alive.

Deadpool: I can't believe you left the house wearing that.

Deadpool teleports away. Balor walks through town after his relaxation in his private field, after his time he took his pets for walks in the woods, and then a few minutes later when he went back home, he saw some unwelcome visitors in front of the demon kingdom's doorsteps in the capitol.

Zero: Open up, we know you are in there!

Balor: Gentleman! And Madam, can i help you?

The remaining six arms turned around to see the same kid who ruined their slave trade business.

Staffan: Good afternoon young child I am Staffan Havish the constable of the capitol and to keep the peace within it.

The terminators come by Balor's side.

Balor: What can i do for you constable?

Staffan: I have been getting alot of complaints within the capitol, and that there was a breach in our slave trade conspiracy and that an old man have made off with one of our employees, which is a violation more than a breach.

Lynch: I don't see a clear violation, the boss silas took this capitol, and we call the shots around here mate, ramposa gives us the capitol because he knows he cannot beat us, so if anyone is in control its us.

Malmvist: We do not see it like that in other words eight fingers control half of the country.

Mysterio: Wrong.

The dark elf jumps in.

Mysterio: Two other dark elves took down eight fingers, and six arms power had already been neutralized, so there is no point on why you people keep acting like you are in charge.

Zero: Enough of this Attack!

Six arms attack immediately but was killed at the last second by the terminators.

Coyle: You just been terminated! [Laughs]

Balor: Well done, now then if you don't mind as burning these bodies and getting rid of them so no one will find them.

Nettles: Right!

The terminators take the corpses away and burn them in the middle of nowhere and teleports back to main base.

The Next Day.

Balor, Deadpool, Mysterio goes to the sorcerer kingdom, announcing that they will go looking for the remaining supreme beings and wants to decide which supreme being will be found first.

Ainz: My guardians the first one of my friends who will be founded in order will be, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagma, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Ulbert alain Odle, Tabula Smaragdina, HeroHero, Gingero, Touch Me, And Nishikienrai.

Balor: So are we clear with it?

Guardians: Yes Sir Balor!

Balor: Ok, first up is peroroncino, Shalltear since you are his creation you will come with me and tell me what he will look like along the way.

Shalltear: Of course, i will do anything for the one who helps me find my creator!

Balor: Good, at nightfall we will start searching, we cannot risk being caught in the dawn.

Few hours later.

Nightfall

The half Demon and Symbiote and the True Vampire went searching for her creator and one of satoru friends. The Tracking Device leads them to an unknown forest.

Shalltear: [Shouts] Lord Peroroncino?

The wind blows and something swiftly flies by them.

Balor: Who's there?!

An arrow was shot out of the darkness, Balor switches into Venom.

 **Venom** : Show yourself Archer!

?: Who goes there?

Shalltear sees a shadow figure and sees a giant creature with wings on his back, holding a bow and arrow and has a appearance of a bird on his face and steps out of the dark.

?: I am Peroroncino, one of the supreme beings of nazarick, i am currently looking for the man they call Ainz Ooal Gown!

Shalltear: Lord Peroroncino!

Peroroncino: Shalltear Bloodfallen?

Shalltear runs to her creator and hugs him tightly like when a kid sees his long time father.

Peroroncino: It is you shalltear! Which means-

Balor: Hello Lord Peroroncino, My name is Balor of the Demon Kingdom, we come to find all the other supreme beings in this world, i guess you are one of them.

Peroroncino: You are not wrong.

Balor: Ok, please follow us. {Greater Teleportation!}

The trio teleports to the sorcerer kingdom, and they enter the throne room. And peroroncino sees one of his guild mates from Yggdrasil.

Peroroncino: Momonga!

Ainz: Peroroncino? It is you i know that face anywhere.

Chatter call GM Players chat

[Ainz: Peroroncino?]

[Peroroncino: Hey there Bone Daddy!]

[Ainz: It is you! I have been looking everywhere for the rest of my guild, and i got lucky]

[Peroroncino: Yeah, i was with my sister when we couldn't log out of the game and i was teleported to the middle of nowhere.

[Ainz: Did you noticed that any other players were teleported here?]

[Peroroncino: i don't know, i was trying to find my sister if she was here and then i was hearing this name of Ainz Ooal Gown which reminded me about my guild]

[Ainz: That reminds me i changed my avatar's name from momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown]

[Peroroncino: So you're Ainz Ooal Gown. :0]

[Ainz: That's right, and i have been spreading my name throughout this new world to see if my friends are here]

[Peroroncino: Well it got my attention, and hopefully the others as well.]

[Ainz: This is the sorcerer kingdom, you had no idea what i had to do to get this place]

[Peroroncino: What do you had to do?]

[Ainz: I had to go to war with two different countries armies and killed 70,000 soldiers by using one higher tier magic spell]

[Peroroncino: Wow, well i'm not shocked or angry so i am not complaining you do what you had to do, to spread your reputation.]

[Ainz: I'm glad you understand let's hope the others will if we find them together.]

[Peroroncino: Yeah]

[Ainz: You look stress, maybe you should go lye down.]

[Peroroncino: Yep, i have been flying for days and i am sore dude.]

[Ainz: Tell me about it.]

Players Chat ends

Ainz: Shalltear, please escort Peroroncino to his quarters in Nazarick.

Shalltear: Certainly my lord.

Peroroncino and Shalltear walks through Gate straight to Nazarick.

Ainz: My guardians, today is the beginning to finding the supreme beings in honor to the sorcerer kingdom of AInz Ooal Gown!

Guardians: Hail to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!

The Next Chapter is where Mysterio, Aura, Mare will go to find Bukubukuchagma, how hard will it be to find a giant slime? See ya Next Chapter.


	22. Slime Mother of Dark Elves

22

Previously on New Seeds,

It was the Beginning of the New Demon Kingdom in the Re-Estize Capital, The kids were Enjoying themselves, In the Night Shalltear and Balor went to search for the supreme beings, and the first is one of Suzuki's Best friends Peroroncino, after finding the bird half raptor being he informed them that he was with his sister before they all got seperated, The next Being that is about to be found is the slime known as Bukubukuchagma, Peroroncino's older sister and Creator/Possible mother of the two Dark Elves Aura and Mare, Today they are getting ready to search for her with the other dark elf behind a mask: Mysterio. They used the tracking device to find the slime girl, they went further and it lead them to an abandoned cabin.

Mysterio: I doubt that this is a friendly place to live in.

Mare: M-Maybe i should stay out here while you guys go in.

Aura: Come on! Mare, Lady Bukubukuchagma is in there and we need her!

Mare: O-Ok.

Mysterio: Follow me i'm the one with the Tracker.

They slowly approach the front door and opened the door and see that it was too dark and quiet. Mysterio pulled out a flashlight and walked around to see.

Mysterio: Hello?

The cabin made noises like wood breaking and creaking.

Mysterio: Mare can you use your magic light to help?

Mare: Sure.

Mare uses his staff to help light the way. They hear more sounds coming from one of the empty rooms, they opened the first room door and found nothing, they went to opened the second room door and found a bag filled with magic world level items.

Aura: These is Lady Bukubukuchagma items! That means-

They turned their attention to the last room and when they opened it they found a bed with the covers that has a few lumps, they got closer to it.

Deadpool: [Fourth wall break] Man if i was there i get the hell outta here.

They got closer and when they pulled the covers they found a slime and it quickly tries to jump at them, the dark elves dodges it.

Aura & Mare: Lady Bukubukuchagma!

Bukubukuchagma: Aura, Mare? It is You!

The Dark Elf twins ran to their creator and hugged her like they were reunited with their long lost mother. Mysterio was nervous to greet himself to Lady Chagma.

Bukubukuchagma:[Cheerful] Oh Hi you must be another Dark Elf! What's your name kiddie?

Mysterio: [Nervous] Uh Hello Lady Chagma, my name is Mysterio Suki. [Kneels and bows]

Bukubukuchagma: Please stand up, i appreciate you looked after my children while i was gone.

Mysterio: Actually, Lord Ainz wanted me to protect them and i gladly accepted it.

Bukubukuchagma: Ainz? Ainz Ooal Gown? Is that the guild?

Aura: [Blushes] Yes it is Lady Bukubukuchagma.

Bukubukuchagma: Is Ainz Ooal Gown, Big brother Momonga?

Mare: Y-Yes Lady Bukubukuchagma.

Mysterio: And just the other day we have found another one of the supreme beings, he appears to be a bird raptor being named Lord Peroroncino Shalltear's Creator.

Bukubukuchagma: Great you have found my little brother!

Aura: Yes, lady bukubukuchagma, now may we return to the sorcerer kingdom that is where lord ainz is currently.

Bukubukuchagma: Yes! Let us visit big brother momonga, Come Aura, Come Mare!

Aura & Mare: Yes My lady! [Bows Heads]

The Dark Elf trio and the slime girl went back to the sorcerer kingdom, Ainz was happy to see one of his friends. When she entered the throne room of the sorcerer kingdom, ainz eyes glowed red in surprise. They decide to talk through players chat.

Ainz: [Bukbukuchagma?]

Bukubukuchagma: [Hi Big brother ainz, i heard you are the new king of the sorcerer kingdom]

Ainz: [I have, i spent a couple of months trying to find all of my friends, so far you and your little brother Peroroncino are the only ones i have found so far]

Bukubukuchagma: [Where is he by the way?]

Ainz: [He is in his room back in Nazarick Resting, he had a rough day yesterday, and i decided to give him the day off.]

Bukubukuchagma: [He was always lazy since he turned 12, anyway i see that the tomb is still standing, very great!]

Ainz: [You look stress, maybe you should relax for the entire day.]

Bukubukuchagma: [No need i was relaxing the entire day in my cabin nearby Re-Estize, then i hear rumors about the sorcerer king, and a whole army defeated and killed.]

Ainz: [Yes, that was me, i did that only to find you guys and to make nazarick even stronger.]

Bukubukuchagma: [It's fine by me, i'll spend the day with my children.]

Ainz: [You mean Aura and Mare?]

Bukubukuchagma: [And the other Dark elf the one with the mask, Mysterio]

Ainz: [He's your kid too?]

Bukubukuchagma: [Of course he look after my creations so it is fair to accept him as family hopefully my son in law]

Ainz: [It might be a while before marriage happens between aura and mysterio, possibly mare would be the perfect brother in law for him, i might be looking forward to seeing that.]

Bukubukuchagma: [Thanks for the Appreciation!]

Ainz: [Please Don't worry about, now try to catch up bond with them if you want.]

After today Chagma decided to bond with her children on the 6th floor of the tomb of Nazarick, Mysterio later on went back to the demon kingdom, after the day was over mysterio went into his bathroom and lock the door behind him, he looked into the mirror.

Mysterio: I might as well take this off, since i am all alone there is no point on hiding.

The young Dark elf boy took off his mask revealing a charming face, Bright Red eye on the left and a blue eye on the right, his hair is blond and nearly as long as aura and mare's, and his ears are more pointed out.

Mysterio: Eventually there will be no point on hiding my face from the world any longer, my mother says i am as beautiful as a wolf and his pack.

After reflecting he went to go take a soak in the baths, after a long day of reuniting two dark elves with their biological mother/creator. Mysterio ended the day by starting his parkour around the capital, little did he know that he was being watched from a distance by two dark elves, they believed that mysterio is a risk taker, he breathed high air sometimes and takes things to the limit sometimes, Aura stared at him like she wanted to date him really badly, Mare looked at him like he was his future brother in law, but right now they are close best friends after they bonded over the past months.

This is one of the last chapters of 2018 but don't worry there is still more chapters on the way, so i am not going anywhere, like the anime, by the way it might come in 2021 and new adventures are coming and also HAPPY NEW YEAR TO THE READERS OF 2019! See ya Next Chapter!


	23. The Invasion

23

After finding two of Suzuki's closest friends the boys decided to rest for the day, Adel was at home focusing on his biggest problem his mana is low, since he was born he was trying to find a way to boost his mana which was not easy for a young healthy demon boy, He spends time in his room where he meditates to boost his mana on a daily basis, he also has two other forms besides the carnage persona, but he still works on it to be perfect. Meanwhile Deadpool was still being a jackass and being loved for it, Balor keeping his morality in his personality, Mysterio keeping his body fit, young and capable of taking himself to another level of high flying thrill seeker. One day when they were out through the forest they spot a field that was burnt with a message, it was a challenge from a recurring foe: The Predator, Yes the same alien who broke balor's back, Gut Deadpool, and single handedly defeated Nazarick's Forces.

Balor: Huh, i guess this alien is demanding a rematch, alright i'll take it.

Deadpool: But this time WE are going with you, you had all the fun last time, and i barely got to fight him.

Mysterio: I don't mind putting my abilities and fighting skills to the test, I'm in.

?: Mind if i join?

Adel appeared out of Invisibility magic, from behind.

Adel: I heard a lot of the predator creature, and after working on the armor you gave me, i would like to learn more about these creatures, they look impressive as they are heavily armed.

Balor: Sure, make sure your dad knows, i don't want anyone hurt.

Adel: I'm on it.

Deadpool: We'll need some backup, i'll call the terminators.

After getting challenged to another match by the alien, it also became tense because if they lose the predator civilization takes over the new world. After this rumors were spread out from the kingdom to the empire. Adventurers were wanting to see this death defying battle, everything was at stake, everyone's futures and possible lives are at stake. The group came up with a plan to ambush the predator, where they hide behind trees or rocks to prevent being seen by the predator's thermovision and to shoot it from different angles. Later on in the day went to night, they put their plan into full motion.

Woods

The boys along with their terminator allies made their way to the place where they would have the confrontation.

Balor: Alright, we know this is the place that the creature wants us to be in.

Baxley: We'll lure him to us.

Coyle: Who?

Baxley: Us.

Mysterio: Alright, but try not to get caught and get back into your hiding spots, stick to the plan.

Baxley and Coyle went to lure the predator to the ambush spots.

Coyle: Can i talk to you for a second? What's this we shit?

Baxley: Calm down coyle.

Coyle: What do you mean calm down? Yeah ok thanks twitchy.

The rest of the groups hides behinds trees, boulders, and rocks, Mysterio climbed up and hides within the shadows of trees. Right after setting traps, Coyle and Baxley hears noises coming from the trees.

Coyle: Ok F**K This! [Shoots at trees] Hey! AssHole!

Baxley: The F**K is that?

Coyle: Its a chance for you to survive, go i got this.

Then they saw an explosion from the trees and starts shooting at the trees and runs back to the group.

Coyle: Come and get us asshole! Contact!

Baxley: Alien!

Coyle: Contact!

Baxley: Alien!

The two went back to their hiding spot with the group and aimed their weapons high ready to shoot. They hear noises coming from the darkness, and coming from it is a large figure, in a cloaking form, Balor comes out of hiding.

Balor: So the alien who broke my spine decides to have another match?

Balor gets into his fighting stance, so does the predator, they both have a standoff before the predator strikes with his built in blades.

The Predator: [Battle cry]

They both charge at each other, balor pulls out his sword, they both swing at each other left and right, the predator kicks back balor and tackles him down into a tree.

The predator: [Garbled english] Pathetic, even in battle i have the upper hand, you should never have done this alone.

Deadpool: He didn't.

Adel: Looks like this alien got himself an upgrade.

Mysterio: Ha, not so tough.

The predator charges at them and they all scatter, Now it was the hunter becoming the hunted.

Balor: Now!

The terminators open fire at the predator, they stayed in their cover spots, The predator shoots his power beam from his wrist cutting the trees, Balor saw the opportunity and drop kicks the enemy into the trap.

Deadpool: Light em up!

Nettles press the button unleashing black smoke, Nebraska shoots a flare into the smoke causing fire on the predator giving him damage, the soldiers went closer opening fire giving rain of bullets, causing him to fall off by a near cliff.

Deadpool: Regroup Now!

Everyone came back together in a flash.

Mysterio: Now what? We wait for him to come back?

Adel: We cannot wait, as i done research he is coming back with friends, and pets by his side.

The next day

There were 3 alien ships coming from the skies, the whole Re-Estize capital sees them and are afraid, when they landed outside of the capital, the group first saw the aliens come out of their ships, 3 predators came out of their separate ships, They had their armor on fully loaded, all adventurers adamantite came to see what creatures come to earth, the boys went in front of the whole groups of adventurers and magic casters.

Balor: Everyone stay back, these creatures are dangerous!

Deadpool: Yeah and if you don't these things will gladly f**k you up and rip your spine and skull out of your head.

Mysterio: Terminators escort the adventurers out of the capital so they won't be collateral damage, this may be a little dangerous.

Terminators: Yes Sir!

The soldiers and Adel escorted the entire town of adventurers and civilians out of the capital, only for the three to be distracted and be attacked from behind by the predators, Mysterio attacks first by using his dual blades, colliding his blades with the alien switchblades, Another predator tackles Deadpool through a couple buildings, Leaving Balor with the ring leader.

The Predator: [Garbled English] Demon Boy i will end you!

Balor: [Groans] Lets Go!

The predator roars and attacks, meanwhile mysterio was jumping high from building to building trying to come up with another strategy, while wade was shooting left to right hoping to hit something.

Meanwhile, Adel teleports back to nazarick in the main room giving his father news.

Adel: Dad, we might have a situation.

Ainz: Yes adel what's the problem?

Adel: Those creatures from space have return but with allies and a death wish. Should i help the others?

Ainz: I think they should be fine, this is not the first time they fought this creature.

Meanwhile

The 3 demons were fighting, Mysterio was tossed through buildings causing damages, Wade was being gutted like a fish, and Balor was stomped on, and the alien was ready to shoot his laser cannons, until he was stopped by a giant hand and was punched down, the man who saved balor was no man, it was one of the supreme beings, Warrior Takemikazuchi, the aliens turned their attention to Nazarick's greatest fighters and attack him, Balor took the Advantage.

Balor: {Hell Slash!}

He unleashes a swipe from his blade hitting the aliens severely wounding them, Their leader calls a retreat and fallback, and the creatures run to their ships and leaves, Then the others went back to Nazarick without leaving a trace of them behind.

Nazarick Throne room

Ainz was sitting on his throne with his guardians kneeling to him and albedo and his son standing by his side, when the boys enter the room the last one behind them was Takemikazuchi, having Ainz reunite with more of his friends.

See Ya next chapter!


End file.
